Finding the Inspiration
by ljnorthern
Summary: After a meeting in high school ten years pass, Rukia is a successful artist who needs a PR and advertiser to publicize her and her work. Little does she know that her adviser picks someone she met ten years ago when she was a freshman, Ichigo.
1. 1 Prologue: First Bump and Meet

It was the first day of high school for Rukia Kuchiki at Kaurakra High. She was nervous but that was to be expected because she was a freshman. She was just glad that someone had not come up to her saying "Oooooh fresh meat, yum." She had heard some of her new class mates had already endured embarrassing encounters of the seniors who loved to pick on the new freshmen. And the worse part was yet to come, she was sure. And the reason for that being was because the freshmen were suppose to meet up with the senior representative class to talk to them about what to expect and to share some of their experiences and who knew what else. Honestly she just wanted to skip it, but because of her brother she couldn't. Byakuya loved Rukia but he was stern and stringent. Not to mention that he over obsessed with the family name and the pride that their family held. So not to do anything to disturb the peace that was between her and him. She decided to go along with their agreement for the next four years while attending _Karakura_ High School. Just as long as she didn't set one foot out of line or cause too much of a ruckus then she was allowed to choose her own major and not have to worry about studying under him to take over the business that he built. Rukia of course had the utmost respect for the pharmaceutical company that he had built up and the fact that he did that and branched out all over the world in a mere six years was unheard of and remarkable (even to Bill Gates and Donald Trump, which he met both once actually). Byakuya was powerful business man too. But Rukia had other dreams and hopes for herself, even though they seemed far fetched. She always loved to draw. However she had been told by her art teachers that she would be better to not take any art classes in high school because she might fail high school just because of that one class, even though the rest of her grades were greater that exceptional. She had her mind set and by God if she had to get a personal art teacher she would. Plus she had not even tried painting or the 3-D arts yet like sculpting or some sort of wood work. Maybe she was just not in the right kind of art field.

Lost in her train of thought, Rukia was barely paying attention to where she was going and bumped right into someone's chest. _Holy hell, what was this person made of? Steel?_

"Ouch! Sorry I wasn't paying any attention."Rukia said in a nasally voice while holding and rubbing her nose.

"Watch it fresh **meat**." A voice said looking down at her though he looked completely unfazed as he said it.

"Jeez I said I was sorry and I even admitted it was my fault. Cool it." Rukia was losing her patients and tried to walk away after her peace had been said and then an arm grabbed her by the elbow and pulled back, which hurt like _hell, _by the way. As she was turned around she finally looked up to observe the ass who was pulling on her elbow. Wow, was all she could say. Now "wow" to his extreme attractiveness but "wow" to his very bright very orange hair.

"I think you could be more sincere about your apology fresh meat." He said this however not in a threatening tone but… seductive… what the hell? How the HELL did he make fresh meat sound seductive?

"WH-WHAT?" it was all Rukia could congregate.

The orange haired senior looked down at his watch and muffled "Shit, time to get to the assembly." After that was let go and was off like a bullet.

_Okay, weirdo ._Rukia thought. She glanced at a clock on the wall and saw it was time to get to the freshmen orientation.

Rukia dragged her feet to the gymnasium and sat by two of her classmates, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori. She liked these two and was quickly becoming friends with them both. They scooted over and welcomed her and the three chit chatted before the orientation began. Soon as everyone settled down the seniors started to come onto the floor and began to introduce themselves.

"Hi my name is Matsumoto Rangiku." A very bubbly and big breasted girl stepped up to introduce herself first.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Another senior, who looked like a bad ass, stepped up.

"Soifon." She just stayed in her place.

"Ishida Uryuu." He stayed back with Soifon but raised his hand.

"I'm Chad." A deep voice rung out as the dark young man stepped forward.

"Hi everyone I'm Orihime Inoue." A high rung voice rang out as she introduced herself, who also had big breast.

"And I am Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia was not really paying any attention until a voice she had heard before spoke up. When her head looked up to see who it was, her mouth dropped slightly.

"Oi, Rukia you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Momo said questionably.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, just a little shocked to see who our senior representatives are."

"Why is that? You know one of them?"

"Well not really. I just bumped into one of them on accident not only 15 minutes ago."

"Really? Which one?"

"The orange headed one who is a guy. That Ichigo person."

"Nice! He is really cute." Toshiro rolled his eyes in disgust at Momo's comment.

"His attitude is off though. I apologized and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back and said I should have been more sincere about it. I was as sincere as I could possibly be. Plus I was the one who suffered more damage; his chest almost broke my nose. It still hurts." Rukia was already getting frustrated just thinking of what happened.

"HEY YOU TWO TALKING, HUSH!" Ichigo had pointed at the two talking and got back to his speech. Which Rukia and Momo had no idea what it was about. But they didn't want to get called out again so they shut their mouths.

"So that concludes our freshmen orientation you guys. Don't forget we get to come around to certain classes to see how you guys are succeeding in your classes during one of our free periods. Not all at once of course but at most two of us will come to a class we chose to observe and see how you are improving through the year." Ichigo stepped back and once he was done with his speech they left along with the rest of the school which was now dismissed.

Rukia got up and started walking to where her driver would pick her up outside. She bid her classmates goodbye and parted when they reached the doors.

"Oi, freshman!" Rukia heard an all too familiar voice that was already getting on her nerves. So she decided not to turn around and went through the doors.

"Hey! Freshman I am talking to you!" Rukia quickened her pace until a memorable hand had caught her elbow again. _Damn It Really??? _

"Hey you now you could acknowledge my calling you."

Being annoyed once again she growled back "You only said _freshman,_ not my name so how was I suppose to know you meant me? I am not the only freshman you know."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and spoke up after only a few seconds "Well then tell me what is your name so next time I call out at you, you won't run away from me, or are you playing hard to get?" He snickered the last few words and dropped down to Rukia's face and glared with a smoldering look to his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Please, you bleached out moron, I wouldn't want to be near you if we were the last organisms on the planet." Rukia spat out.

"Just so you know this hair of mine is not bleached, it is natural I don't follow the trends that go on. I am my own self."

"Well that is unfortunate for you isn't it, to be the prank of God to give you that ridiculous hair color."

"WHAT IN TH-"

"Bye Ichigo! My ride is here." Rukia said in a sweet but fake voice and twisted from his grasp. Ichigo just stared at her while she ran off to get into a…no freaking way! A 1948 Jaguar Mark IV with suicide doors?!?! Just who was this chick?

"Staring at Rukia Kuchiki Ichigo?" Ishida came up behind Ichigo and startled Ichigo while he was lost in thought.

"How do you know who she is Ishida?"

"You know how my father owns a few hospitals? Well the pharmaceutical company that works with us was founded by Byakuya Kuchiki's and that is Rukia's older brother. I actually met her when she was in middle school when our families had to meet one time when we decided to sign them on with our hospital in this area."

"Oh, makes since. Anyways I was just trying to get my nagging a few freshmen in for the first day of classes. I wasn't actually going to bother any of the freshmen today but she bumped into me and presented me with the opportunity and I couldn't resist."

"Well be sure to be careful, it may not look it but she has the power to destroy you. Not herself exactly but her brother is pretty protective and has many connections. I'd be wary if I were you. So don't piss her off too much. It'd be like messing with a hornets nest. Perfectly fine if unbothered but dangerous if messed with, and stupid if I might add."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the warning "Aight, aight I got it. Lets go get some food over at the court I'm starved."

"Sounds good to me, want me to go get Chad and Orihime?"

"Yeah sounds good, just make sure to keep Orihime off me, I like her as a friend but she sure likes to hang on to me and pester me."

"I'm not really sure why she likes you. You're not that attractive Ichigo."

"Says the 'man' who wears glasses and sews." Ichigo chuckled.

"Hey I have found it is a great way to meet women and spend time with them."

"Whatever man lets head out."

Rukia got out of the car, she adored this car it made her feel like she was in a gangster mob film. Not to mention most people drooled over the vintage look of it. Who could blame them? Even she drooled over it sometimes. Technically it wasn't her it was her brother's. He had good taste in everything, mostly anyways.

Rukia got up to his office and knocked, she wasn't sure if he would be there considering it was only 3:45 in the afternoon but sometimes he was and she was suppose to check in with him when she got home that day. To her surprise he was there in his Italian leather club chair and motioned for her to come in.

"So how was the first day of classes Rukia?"

"Oh, they were fine. I think I can handle them with ease Nii-sama."

"Good to know Rukia. Now off you go I have work to do here."

"Yes Nii-sama."

Rukia left and went upstairs and took out her sketch pad and started her art homework. But this art homework was very different than middle school and the teacher just asking for them to draw their favorite subject, which was Chappy the rabbit for her. The assignment was to draw abstract images and add certain elements to them such as texture. Rukia started and hoped for the best as she started her home work.


	2. 2 Prolouge: Good and Gone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! THE GENIUS BEHIND BLEACH IS Kubo Tite, HE IS AWESOME I HAVE THE MOST RESPECT FOR THIS MAN. HE IS AWESOME!**

* * *

Rukia was dropped off by the driver at her school, Kaurakra High. She wasn't really running late but she needed to get to her first period which was art. Plus she wanted to talk to her teacher about her homework assignment and get any pointers for the next assignment. As Rukia walked in her class she noticed that a few other classmates were there already. A boy named Kon ran straight toward Rukia until she kneed him in the stomach for getting within just a few feet of her. She met this weird kid who resembled a plushe lion stuffed toy yesterday and knew he was going to be annoying, _Odd kid_ she thought when he dropped to the ground. As she walked over to her teacher, Kaien Shiba Sensei he looked up with a smile and she blushed.

_Geez, he is your teacher Rukia snap out of it!_ She thought.

Rukia brought out her sketch pad and flipped it open to where her drawings were.

Kaien looked through her sketches and nodded his head and then handed back the sketch pad.

"Rukia, I see that you have worked very hard to try and get the concept of the assignment that I gave you for yesterday. So tell me, what was your inspiration?"

"What do you mean sensei?"

"Well, what where you thinking of when you drew these?"

"Are they that bad?"

"NO!,NO!, NO! It's just very different and lively and has a sort of chaotic look to it. It keeps the eyes busy. Very interesting might I add. Which is what art should be."

"Really?" Rukia gasped at the compliment her teacher gave her. As long as she could remember she NEVER got compliments in her art. However, it was just Chappy the rabbit that she drew. Maybe it was just Chappy she couldn't draw. _Huh? Maybe this will be easier than I thought and I really can do this! _She thought with a smile.

"Oi Shiba Sensei I am here to observe your class for my free period." _Oh NO, please tell me this can't be happening to me. Not in my art class! Tell me what I did God, in a past life to deserve this hell? What God What? _Rukia thought to herself.

Ichigo strolled in and looked down to see Shorty Rukia talking to her teacher. She glared up at Ichigo with her eyes which reflected her annoyance in them. Ichigo just smiled and took a huge bite of apple in his mouth.

"Hey Shorty so how is your second day of classes so far?"

"Ichigo please do not talk when your mouth is full, apple juice and your slobber has gotten all over me young man." Kaien Shiba said with a grotesque undertone to his voice.

Ichigo swallowed and smiled again.

"Sorry Sensei, won't happen again."

"Let's hope not." Kaien grunted. "Anyways, Rukia like I was asking before Mr. Kaurakra High School interrupted, what was your inspiration for your drawings?

"Well..." Rukia thought back to when she was drawing. She was actually thinking about Ichigo for some odd reason, but she wasn't going to mention that so she just made up something really fast.

"I was being inspired some crazy people I know back in middle school."

"Really? Anyone who I might know?"

"I-I don't think so Sensei, they didn't come to this high school."

"Oh, well I hope you meet some more people like those friends of yours in middle school here. That's some inspiration. Really good work Kuchiki."

Rukia blushed slightly but held her head high "Thank You Sensei."

Rukia walked back to her seat but noticed someone was following her. _Really, is HE going to follow me and bug me the rest of this class. GRRRRR._

"Shorty!" Ichigo yelled after here

"Arrrg that is not my name, my name is-"

"I know what your name is Rukia Kuchiki. I just think Shorty fits you better."

Rukia was ablaze with rage right now. She knew she was short but she figured her growth spurt just hadn't happened yet so- wait how did he figure out her given name? Oh wait Shiba Sensei did say her name, so never mind.

"Well Ichigo you-"

"Ok Shorty let me see what you've drawn here because I am your elder and I need to know how the underclass men are turning out so far."

Ichigo grabbed her sketch pad and held it up where she couldn't reach it and flipped it open.

"Eh not bad Shorty but you could use some more practice. What else is in here?"

Rukia realized that she doodled some Chappy drawings in there and was not going to let Ichigo destroy her confidence she had just received today from Shiba Sensei. Rukia frantically jumped up to get the pad way from him but it was too late, Ichigo flipped open the page with the bunny drawing on it. Ichigo stared at the page and busted out into hysteria and laughter.

"Oh good God what is this atrocious work. A retarded bunny? AHAHAHA! This is too priceless!" Ichigo couldn't control his laughter until Rukia had not only kicked his shin but sent a powerful punch to his stomach. Ichigo immediately dropped the pad and thought_ Damn it Ishida you told me that I needed to be more afraid of her brother, you didn't mention she could pack a punch. Next time include me in all the FUCKING details about girls you have met!_

Rukia just looked at Ichigo who was doubled over in excruciating pain when she picked up her note book.

"Serves you right you bastard!" and stomped off to her seat. She hoped no one heard her curse. She would get hell if her brother found out.

Ichigo decided to stay clear of Rukia for the rest of the class but watched her from where he was in the class.

_What a crazy bitch, I was only joking about her drawings, ok maybe not joking entirely but she shouldn't have taken it to heart that much. I told her, her other drawings were fine and I never compliment others on their work unless I mean it. Jeez._

As Ichigo watched Rukia pay attention in her art class he noticed her eyes were violet, straight up true violet. _No ones eyes are that color, she must be wearing contacts._

He also noticed that she was very proper as she was sitting in her seat. Not ever slouching and paying close attention to the teacher. She was a pretty sight to look at but he decided to stay away since it seemed like she had anger management issues to deal with. Just the thought of her hitting him made is blood boil. _God she was more annoying than I thought._

_Ding Ding Ding _

The bell rung.

Rukia got up not wanting to leave. She really was enjoying this class and it turned out that she was actually good at art. But she did know that she needed to improve if she was going to be successful at this later. She got up to leave and wasn't paying any notice when she was putting away her sketch pad. She bumped into someone from the back.

Ichigo turned around and saw Rukia rubbing her head with her fingers and signed in annoyance.

"Geez Shorty stop running into me. God those contacts of yours are no good, maybe you need a new prescription."

"Wh-What are you talking about you idiot?" Rukia stammered, but when she looked up he was already gone. _Fucking moron _she thought.

The school day had ended and was better because there was no Ichigo to ruin her day. After she had finished up her last class she walked to where she would be picked up and got in the car that people were gawking at. Rukia didn't really like to show off anything of hers but when it came to cars she loved the look on other people's faces when they saw her get in _this_ car. It was probably the one guilty pleasure that she liked to indulge in.

Rukia got back to the house and went to her brother's office; however he was not there so Rukia went to her room and started on her homework. She wanted more time to concentrate on her art work so she did the other subjects first and finished them up with no problem and then started her art. Rukia turned on her music since the subject this time was to draw inspiration from three different types of music: Rock, instrumental, and classical. Rukia had to admit that she liked this assignment and thought she might even listen to music while working on other art projects. She found it very helpful and it also kept her mind from a certain idiot.

When Rukia woke up it was Friday and she was relieved to know that she would get a break but also glad because she could work on her art work more, which didn't really feel like work to her but almost like an escape.

After being dropped off she went to art and became excited to show Shiba Sensei her work again. She liked how she was improving in just a few short days. Maybe it was just a little confidence she needed she thought to herself but when she remembered what Ichigo said her confidence died just a little. But she would just take that as constructive criticism. Not everything that she does _he_ is going to like. But why should she care what he thinks anyways? She shooed the thought away and walked in the class room. To her surprise it was Ishida who was the senior observer and wondered what happened to Ichigo for a second and thought it over and decided she really didn't care.

"Hey Ishida so what happened to the orange?" ok maybe she did care a little for some odd reason.

"He just decided to switch classes for some reason, no explanation just wanted to switch."

"Oh, well…" Rukia's voice died off and just stared at her seat.

"Oi, Rukia you ok?" Ishida asked concerned.

"Hmm, I'm fine Ishida just thinking."

"Ok if you say so."

But was she really fine? _Of course you're fine you idiot. You barely even knew him so there is nothing to get upset over. Snap out of it Rukia_ she thought to herself. She sat down in her seat and began to listen to her teacher. And as she thought about it, she decided that not having Ichigo in her class was for the best. She could concentrate all her energy on art instead of arguing with that moronic idiot Ichigo.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW WHEN POSSIBLE**

**THANKS!**

**LJNORTHERN  
**


	3. 3 Meetings and Business

Ten Years Fast-forward

Rukia's Age: 24

Ichigo's Age: 28

I don't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does, what a bad ass!

* * *

Rukia stood under the hot running water that pounded into her back. _Ahhhh thank God, something to get out my knots in my back from picking up and carrying the copper and then forming it. _

Rukia had been working on her latest project for and exhibit at a museum that was to be the highlighted showcase piece within the next couple of months. She decided to get an early start on the art piece because the copper she was dealing with, she was going to add a patina to it and the time for the patina to get to the color she wanted it too was going to take sometime. Not to mention the copper art work was extremely huge and weighed about 250 lbs.

_Thank God I live on the first floor or I would have had to rent out a space for me to work on this project. _The apartment that Rukia lived in was more of a workshop, well a HUGE workshop with every different kind of tool known to man kind. Not only did she own the essentials for a wood workshop but also had metal shop tools with another room connected that was for her work with blown glass.

Rukia had contractors knock down walls and install essential outlets because most of them were more than 120 V. The tools she used would intimidate many people just by looking at them, but to her they were her close friends who helped her create master pieces. Her art work was shown in architectural firms and auctioned all over the world ranging from $10,000.00 to $3,000, 0000.00 though she thought her work was not worth that much money, people were willing to pay that much for it.

Her art work was held all over the world such as; British Museum in London, The Tate Museum, in London, the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York, and so many more. Art directors practically begged her to bring her art and showcase it because it brought in so many patrons.

But Rukia didn't really do it for the money or the glory, even though the money and the compliments didn't hurt. She did it for the freedom. It was the one thing that she got to control in her life it seemed like. When she went to college, the agreement between her and Byakuya had been kept. In high school she kept in line and didn't cause trouble and in return she got to go to Savannah College of Art and Design over in Georgia. She then moved back to Kaurakra Town after she graduated at the top of her class with vendors of all kinds offering her money to start her own business and to build whatever art she wanted.

She basically was a millionaire when she graduated because famous actors and directors and popular events wanted her art to be shown at their houses or wherever they had free space. How she got away with that and her school, well she could thank the coffee gods for that. Caffeine was her best friend, besides her high school friends, Momo and Toshiro of course. Those were the three musketeers for as long as they could remember. Ever since ninth grade they have been so close they were basically family.

Rukia began to reflect more on her art and began to tense up a little when she remembered that she had to buy the chemicals for her patina and then all her knots were back it seemed. _Oi WHY did I want to go all out on this thing anyways? I should know better than to bite of more than I can chew. Then again I do love a challenge and love to push myself. _Buying chemicals for creating a patina was probably more troublesome than bending and stretching and moving and cutting the copper. Mostly because the chemicals needed you had to have a license to buy and even though she had one, people always questioned her who were new at the shop because of how young she looked, mostly due to her height.

_God I never really hit a growth spurt in high school like I thought I would. I grew maybe half and inch. _Rukia was just at 5'-0". If she was two inches shorter she could be legally called a midget. But she just referred to herself as petite.

As Rukia felt all the knots unwind in her back again she stepped out of her shower that had four jet stream with 5 different setting that shot out not just from the walls but the ceiling too. Rukia knew this would come into handy when heavy lifting was involved, and many of her projects had heavy labor.

Rukia's apartment was very unique like her she thought. Besides the workshops the only other two rooms besides the workshops and the bathroom was her bedroom and the kitchen. The only doors in the apartment that divided any space were for the workshop room so if someone were there they would not see her work until she wanted them to see it. There wasn't a living room because she did most of her work at home and guests didn't really come to her place. She liked living alone and her own space. She liked how open it was. It helped that she could buy the second floor right above her so she could have a high enough ceiling to have certain equipment that needed more than 10'-0". So instead of having two floors she had very high ceilings.

Rukia went to get dresses and walked into her closet. She pulled on some old faded Lucky Jeans with an off the shoulder snug fitting cream sweater that was cashmere. It was comfortable but she dressed it up with some earrings that Byakuya had given her for graduation, beautiful white pearls and the necklace that went along with it. Then added some peep toe black pumps and grabbed her sunglasses. She was off to go meet Renji and her adviser Ukitake. Renji was her support for this project, moral support anyways. Renji had his own project he was working on for an architectural firm and he was known as well in the building industry.

He was a close friend from college that came back with her to Kaurakra Town because he was sick of the Tokyo at the time and found that he liked the living over here, even though he traveled more than he stayed here in Kaurakra. For now he was here and she wanted to enjoy the company he provided. He and Rukia had gone out a few times in college but they decided that it was best if they stayed friends. They both found out that they didn't really have time for dating with all the work they had on their hands in college and that even applied to now.

Rukia grabbed her sunglasses and stuck her wallet in her back pocket. She seldom ever carried a purse. It was too troublesome she had figured. Before she forgot she whipped around to grab her phone and flew out the door and went to meet at the restaurant they decided on. A small bistro that served brunch and dinner but not lunch, odd as it was, that was the restaurants style but it made great business so who was she to complain if the odd hours worked for them. It was 10:00 in the morning so she wasn't running late. It was only a ten minute walk form her apartment and she could walk pretty fast, even in heels.

* * *

Rukia came up to the restaurant and saw Ukitake and Renji waiting for her at a table.

"Hey guys, sorry I know I am running a little late but I got stopped on the way when I saw my favorite singer's new CD out and had to buy it." Rukia dropped her small little CD bag on the floor next to her chair as she scooted up in her chair to the table.

"It's fine Rukia, no worries. I know how music inspires you for your work, plus I already know you have been working none stop since last week. So how is the project coming?" Ukitake asked with enthusiasm.

"Well I think it will turn out just fine. I'm still playing around with the materials and deciding if I want to have it smooth or hammered or both. Not sure yet but I have the general shape ready to mold out. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Just fine? Rukia nothing you have ever done has been 'just fine' but the mere work of a genius, please be proud of you work." Ukitake urged Rukia.

"I agree Rukia, come on! I am referred to as a God in architecture and you surpassed me by far in our class over at SCAD." Renji slightly punched Rukia's arm in a playful way. Rukia just smiled and opened up the menu.

"Oh, Ukitake what is it that you wanted to talk to me about today anyways?" Rukia asked while looking at the many options on the menu.

"Glad you asked Rukia my dear. Even though you are known widely around the world, we still would like for your name to become even more known. So I have taken it upon myself to find you a Public Relations Speaker to talk about you and your work and-"

"Wait, wait, wait Ukitake why on earth would people need to know about me? Why not just my work?"

"Rukia-chan, dear," Ukitake said in a sweet voice that Rukia never said no to for some odd reason.

"The story and stimulation behind the art and the artist is also important, you should know this from all of the art history classes you took in college. This gives more to your art work for it to have meaning to the audience that observes it. Even though it might be a wonder to gaze upon, a story behind it is also a wonder in itself."

"Rukia, he has a point. Art with a story is sometime more interesting, may I mind you not all the time but it wouldn't hurt for some of your art work to have a small history to it. You know just to get your name out there some more." Renji said while sipping his water.

"Ahh, I guess so. Ukitake you have never steered me wrong before so I know I can trust you on this. So do we interview for this or what?"

"Well that is the thing, I took the liberty of already hiring someone for you and he is quite good at what he does. We are paying an arm and a leg for him but he is very smart in what needs to be said and how to vocalize people to the public."

"Oh, really, that sounds fantastic. So when do we get to meet him? And what is his name by the way?"

"We will be meeting with him tomorrow, Saturday, for dinner actually. And his name is Kurosaki."

_Kurosaki, Kurosaki why do I have a feeling I know that name and why do I have the feeling that I all of a sudden am annoyed at that name? _Rukia thought.

"Can't wait to meet him Ukitake, hey Renji what looks good to you?"

* * *

Ichigo woke up at around noon, it was Friday and he noticed it was a beautiful day. A note was left on the bed for him that was left by one of his "normal's"

_Hey Ichi,_

_I had work this morning at seven so I had to leave really early and had to leave your cute ass. Breakfast is in the kitchen for you when you get up. Remember to call me later ok!_

_Love_

_Nelliel_

_Ahhh I can't believe she talked me into bringing her back over here. Oh well at least she is gone. _

Ichigo was popular with the ladies and was actually referred to as the man "Samantha" from the show _Sex and the City_. Whatever that meant. He had heard a couple of girls call him that but since it didn't stop him from getting phone numbers he just waved it off.

Ichigo went into the kitchen to see what breakfast was waiting for him. Blueberry muffins with strudel. _Well at least she can cook _he thought and popped one in his mouth. _Not bad_ he thought again.

Ichigo went to the shower and let the water cascade down him and soothed him. He finally decided to wash up while in the shower for 15 minutes relaxing. After his hair was washed and the rest of his body was cleansed he got out of the shower with just a towel around his waste. After shaving and brushing his teeth he threw the towel in the hamper and walked to his closet buck naked. He liked the freedom. But he also knew when it was appropriate and not, whether a woman was over or not.

Ichigo had expensive taste in suits and just about everything else. He picked out his Armani wet silver gray suit with a sky blue shirt and a silver and black tie. He had to look good considering he was meeting with his boss about who he was being a PR for. Apparently some famous artists who rep or adviser wanted his or her name to be mentioned more in speeches and papers and etc. But they were going to be paying him enough money so he could go out and buy Bruce Wayne's mansion and all of his batman equipment if he wanted. _How do those people have that much money anyways? I mean I am pretty well off but for Christ's Sakes!_ But what should it matter to him if he was making a killing from his articulate skills and handsome looks. People told him that he would get further if he wiped that grimace look from his eyebrows but it was a trademark to him.

Ichigo got into his 1965 Shelby Cobra and sped off to work. It was black and had red stripes. He loved to show it off. And it was one of the few loves of his life, his car, his family and his job were pretty much all he cared about. He was 28 and had no intention of settling down anytime soon and was enjoying life to the fullest. He pulled up to Zanpakuto Inc. and parked right in front where his amazing parking spot was. Ichigo got out and walked through the revolving doors and went to the elevators pressing the up button.

After getting on the elevator he pushed the 14th floor button and rode the elevator in silence. As he stepped out of the elevator he realized he was actually on time for a meeting and patted himself on the back. It really wouldn't have matter if he was a few minutes late though. The company he worked for loved him too much and let him get away with a lot of things that some of the higher ups didn't get away with.

As he walked in he noticed his business partner was already in the room. Actually he was more of a rival than a business partner. Even though they worked for the same company, Ichigo and Grimmjow always competed, for everything it seemed like and this time Ichigo had won the high stakes with this PR job. Grimmjow was there really only for back up purposes but Ichigo wasn't going to let him have the chance at even coming close to taking this job away from him. Ever since high school, those two had hated each other but for some odd reason they ended up working for the same company and even worked well together on projects when they _had_ to work with each other. But luckily that was infrequently.

"Alright men lets get started." Urahara rang out.

"This time it is not an actual company that needs a PR but a single person. I know you already know this and that this person is an artist. However, a friend of mine actually came to me and asked that we get her name out even more. She is actually very well known for her work but for her personal life or to what pertains to is, no one really knows. So Ichigo it is your duty to make sure she is represented well, got it?"

"Yeah Urahara, no need to get all snappy." Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll be snappy whenever I want to be. Remember I am still the one who signs your paychecks buddy. Like I said this is a dear friend of mine and he loves this girl. And if things go bad he will have my ass."

"Loves her, so he is her husband or something?" Grimmjow asked suddenly.

"No, no not like that he was her first customer and loves her work, and her herself. But if anything happened to mess up her work he would have the person's ass so don't disappoint me, got it?"

"Sure thing boss!" Ichigo saluted Urahara in a jokingly manner.

"Ok since we got that over with, Ichigo you are to meet these people tomorrow for dinner. The bistro is in Kaurakra Town and is called_ Accolade. _Be there no later than seven."

"Got it Urahara. Oh by the way what is her name?"

"Kuchiki. Treat her well."

_Kuchiki, wait WHAT?_ _SURELY NOT RUKIA KUCHIKI. THE SHORTY!_

Ichigo's face glazed over for a second after the name had sunk in. He prayed to God that there was some sort of other Kuchiki that did art. There had to be. Because in high school what he remembered was some horrible bunny drawing in that art class of hers. There had to be another Kuchiki.

"Oi, Ichigo, getting cold feet on us? I can always take your place." Grimmjow smirked.

"You wish you cocky bastard." Ichigo barked back.

_It has to be a different Kuchiki than the one I'm thinking about. Because if it's not this job is going to be far from a piece of cake. I can make Paris Hilton look like a saint and a virgin but to make that crazy bitch Kuchiki even look semi normal, that might be impossible. _

* * *

_**A/N: ok so i am not sleeping got a couple of good ideas for this chapter and had to type them out. Ok sorry about the grammar errors. Hahaha I'm not actually very good a grammar. It is my down fall in my english classes. So I apologize for that again. Hope this one doesn't have as many. And yes this is going to be a long ass fanfic but i like to put detail in my work (i actually take art classes and thats what i am referring to haha).  
**_

_**By the way look up the shelby cobra car (sp?) **_

_**it is BEAUTIFUL!**_

_**Oh and the museums are real**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**review when possible**_

_**LJNORTHERN  
**_


	4. 4 Do What and How Many Hours?

I do NOT own _Bleach:_ **Tite Kubo** does and he is a bad ass for it.

Got that people I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

This is a scenario I just thought the characters should be in for fun woohoo!

* * *

Rukia heard her alarm go off around 7:30 a.m. and rolled over to give it a good smack on the top part of the clock to shut it up. Rukia slowly opened her eyes at her ceiling that had drop downs of different shades of blue that made her think of the sky.

After another good 15 minutes of lying in bed, Rukia finally bound up and went to the kitchen to fix her some coffee for her nerves to settle and for her to focus on her work today. Rukia went to her closet to get her tub top sports bra and shorts that she would not be caught dead in public wearing, but her jump suit that she wore when working with hazardous materials got hot when worn for long periods of time even though there was a great deal of air conditioning in her apartment she didn't feel like dirtying up her nice vintage "green" tees.

Rukia after getting dresses in her shorts and sports bra went to fetch her iPod on her iDock and created a playlist for today's work. The songs included a variety of genres and artists such as: "What I Am" By Edie Brickell (a great favorite so she added it three times to her playlist), "Cry Me A River" By Michael Buble, The Duke (Jazz), "Black Betty" By Ram Jam, "Colors" By Crossfade, "Song 2" By Blur, Two whole CDs from Imogen Heap, and a CD from Third Eye Blind. Not to mention some classical music like "Four Seasons" and "Chopsticks" and more.

_Alright, this whole playlist should take up about three hours and can replay twice and for some other songs play three times. Then I'll have to get ready for dinner tonight to meet my PR. _

Rukia heard the coffee timer go off, however she knew it was done considering the smell was luring her into the kitchen while she was finishing up her playlist on the iPod. Rukia poured herself a HUGE cup which in reality was more like a bowl of coffee and sat down in her small kitchen nook area in the corner and sketched out some ideas that she thought she could add to the sculpture later.

After she finished up her "cup" of coffee she hooked her iPod back up to the dock and turned up the volume almost up to max, and taking into account that she had _Bose speakers _all over her apartment so she could hear even when her tools were in use it was going to probably bug the neighbors a wee bit but they worked during the days so she figured she could blare her system today and enjoy her music while working.

Rukia slipped in her jump suit and zipped it up mid between her breast so the collar wouldn't get caught and also so she wouldn't die of heat exhaustion. Rukia pushed play on her iPod and began lip singing to Edie Brickell while she put her face mask on and started to drag out an enormous piece of copper that was at least three times her size but it was a pretty thin sheet and she also used a cart to wheel it around and place it on the metal cutter. Rukis began to draw her pattern on the copper and began to cut. She sang with the song playing from Edie Bickell still.

_I'm not aware of too many things  
I know what I know if you know what I mean_

_Philosophy, is the talk on a cereal box  
Religion, is a smile on a __dog__  
I'm not aware of too many things  
I know what I know if you know what I mean_

Rukia became lost in her own world as she listened to the music and started to cut the other sheet of copper into the "petal" form that she drew on the copper. Time did not exist to her right now and everything on the outside completely departed from her mind.

* * *

Rukia was in complete bliss with everything around her. She even sung into her blow torch when a course she loved came up. She was getting so much done, she had the five "petals" of copper already cut and began to form them to make them look like the petals of lilies being blown in the wind to add some movement to the sculpture. But this was going to take a while considering that one petal of copper was about 13'-0" tall. She glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed she still had three more hours to work before she had to get ready for dinner tonight.

If she refrained from work at about 5:30 p.m. then she could take a quick shower and put her spring dress on that was flowing with ruffles from the mid waste down and a dark midnight blue that had a gathering of material where her chest was and was strapless and at knee length. It was a gorgeous dress and she rarely dresses up so this would be a nice change.

Little did Rukia know she forgot to change her wall clock's time for daylight's savings time when she thought it was 2:30 it was really 3:30 in the afternoon.

Ichigo started to get ready for dinner with Ukitake and apparently a friend of Kuchiki's, who was Renji. _I can do this even if it is that crazy girl from high school. I'm Ichigo Fucking Kurosaki Damn It! I made 50 Cent look like a genius. _

Ichigo looked at the clock and was glad he remembered to set the correct time for daylight's savings time. It was 5:30 p.m. and he only needed one more hour to get ready and prepare himself. It would take him about 30 minutes to drive his car because of the traffic that might pile up.

Ichigo glanced over at the clock, it was ten before six. Well he was already ready so he might as well leave a little early and get there so no one would be waiting on him. Ichigo grabbed his keys and phone and slid them in his inner pocket of his D&G blazer. His suit was black and had a "wet" look to it as the grey Armani one he had worn yesterday. And he wore a white D&G button up shirt that opened up and revealed a small portion of his chest to show his collar bone and the very tops of his pecks. This suit made women of all kinds swoon over him and was one of his very favorites.

Ichigo exited out of his apartment and glided in his car with ease. He stepped on the gas and headed to the bistro.

_What the hell was I worried for, look at me! Nothing can get in my way. I'll be better than fine._

Ichigo had a sexy smile graze on his face when he calmed down and when he heard women screaming at him from the other car at the stop light next to him trying to get his attention. He glanced over and winked at then and then when the light turned green sped off.

Rukia glanced at the clock and saw it was finally 5:30, well to be exact it was 5:35 p.m. according to the clock and went to go turn off her music and unzipped her jump suit and tied the arms around her waist. Rukia glanced at her phone to see if anyone had called and found three missed calls, one from Momo and two from Ukitake.

"Well I'll call Momo back first; I haven't talked to her in a week and need to see what's going on with her real fast before I call Ukitake back." Rukia thought out loud.

_Ring _

"_Hello?"_ Momo picked up on the first ring

"Hey Momo, it's Rukia sorry I missed your call, what's going on?"

"_Oh I was just calling to see if we were still on for lunch tomorrow?"_

"Yes mamma! I'll meet you at 12 tomorrow ok!"

"_Sound good, see you then, oh and tell me how tonight goes tomorrow at lunch_."

"Don't worry; I'll fill you in on what goes on."

"_Good to hear. Bye babe_."

"Bye girl." Rukia hung up.

Just as she was about to call Ukitake she notice an incoming call from him right there. _Geez ok, ok what is so urgent Ukitake?_

"Hello?" Rukia answered the phone/

"RUKIA where on earth are you child?" Ukitake had an urgency to his voice.

_God I hate being referred to as a child, I'm 24 fucking years old, uggg._

"What do you mean? Its only 5:50 I'm not suppose to be th-"

"RUKIA IT IS 6:50!"

"WHAT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Rukia had just remembered that the clock on the wall had not been set to the correct time. Rukia scrambled to her closet.

"Ukitake I'll be there about ten minutes late ok. I'm getting ready now!"

Rukia hung up the phone and dashed to her closet. She didn't have time to change into her beautiful dress. She was going to have to go in her shorts and put one of her "green" tees on and bolt out the door. Rukia put some deodorant on real quick and pinned up her hair and put a small dab of baby powered so the oil in her hair wasn't so obvious. She grabbed her keys and darted out the door in a frenzy. Rukia didn't even have time to wipe off the dirt from her face she was running so late.

Rukia sprinted down the streets to the bistro and thanked God she was wearing her running shoes. Running in flip flops is not the easiest thing to do, but neither are heels either.

Rukia barged in through the door and spotted where Ukitake and Renji were sitting with… _No… that is impossible. Orange hair… No, this is a joke. _Rukia began to sweat and it wasn't because of the running she just did. _Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki?!?! The natural bleached out moron? He's my PR?!?!_

A familiar face with orange hair and an all too familiar scowl on his face turned to face Rukia who was no more than five feet away from her. He looked just as displeased to see her as she did him.

_Kill me now_ was all she could think.

_Kill me now_ was all Ichigo could think. Ichigo came to the realization that he was not in a nightmare but real smack-you-in-the-face reality. This was actually happening. _For the love of all that is Holy!_

Ichigo thought real hard about ramming the dinner fork in his thigh just so he could have an excuse for getting out of the restaurant he was sitting in. _Mutha Fucker. Arg just deal with it. _

"Long time no see Shorty." Ichigo looked at her almost as eye level while sitting down and flashed his most charming smile at her.

Rukia just stood there. It looked as if her fists were shaking.

_Mmmm… this might be fun after all. I can just bug the hell out of her while we're here. _

"Running late are we? Last time I remember you were very punctual. Your appearance was also Oh-so-much-more flattering in high school. But I see one thing hasn't changed, your height… well I take that back."

Just as Rukia's ears were literally almost blowing out steam she looked up at him and he took the last straw with what he said.

"You look like you have shrunk a little actually."

_That did it. _Ichigo thought with a smirk on his face.

"You Incompetent Bastard! Ukitake!" she turned to him as she nearly screamed his name.

"You really hired _him? _Don't you know my past at _ALL_ ?!?! This is the jerk who I told you about my first day of high school. Luckily he transferred out and I only had to see him on rare occasions in the hall for only one year." Rukia looked like she was about to sink the dinner fork into Ichigo's thigh for him.

"In that one year, even though I did not see him in my class for rest of the year, he securitized my work to all of his friends and actually cost me early admission to SCAD because one of the professors was there and he talked to the professor from SCAD about how awful my work was!"

Rukia was remembering Senior Ichigo from high school talking to the professor, and actually agreeing with what he had stated about her work. Even though she didn't hear the entire conversation, she remembered how he seemed enthused about young Rukia's work and then after a few words with Ichigo he seemed bored with it.

Ichigo huffed slightly and said very calmly

"Oi, I did not cause you to lose your early admission, I-"

"_YOU_ can shut it right now Kurosaki!" Rukia was enraged and pointing a finger at him. She had not been this upset in years. What the hell was it about this man that could just yank her chain and piss-her-the-hell-off with just a few words and phrases?

Ichigo's eyes and nostrils actually flared but just for a moment when she pointed her finger at him.

He decided to piss her off with a calm and cool collected tone to show who the (literally) bigger person was in this conversation.

"Kuchiki… as your PR I would suggest that you lower your voice and sit down with us and discuss rationally how we are to present you and your new project to the public within the next couple of months." Ichigo just smiled calmly.

"Ichigo is right Rukia my dear, you are causing quite a scene and many people are looking over here." Ukitake lowered his voice while staring directly at Rukia who blushed scarlet red when she looked around and saw that if not all of the restaurant then most of the people were gawking at her.

"Yes Ukitake-san." Rukia with a firm grip, grabbed the chair's back and pulled it out and sat in it and then pulled her chair up to the table and looked down at the table to hide her frustration. Ichigo and Ukitake began discussing manners of business.

Renji calmly put his hand on Rukia's shoulder and whispered "Rukia, what the hell was that all about? I have never seen you act like that before with anyone, is this really the guy from high school you were talking about?"

"No _shit_ Sherlock or I would have never acted like that." She whispered back.

"You going to be ok with this?" Renji whispered back to her.

"I-" Rukia was cut off by Ukitake who was looking slightly annoyed at Renji and Rukia for not listening to what they were saying.

"Rukia you need to hear this conversation, it does involve you after all and Ichigo." Ukitake said sternly, well as sternly as possible. Ukitake was too kind hearted to be mean towards anyone.

"Yes Ukitake-san, I apologize."

Ichigo coughed right when she said it as if he were implying something and Rukia steamed again. _No good Kurosaki, you're such a pain in the ass._

"Anyhow, Rukia dear, Ichigo was telling me how he has accomplished with his affairs in PR and I think it is a great idea." Rukia simply smirked and said softy "So what? You sold your soul to the Devil?" no one heard except Renji who had to bite tongue from laughing so hard.

"Something funny Renji?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Oh, no just thinking to myself." He replied

"So what do you think Rukia?" Ukitake asked enthusiastically.

"I-I'm sorry Ukitake, but I am missing exactly _what_ is the wonderful idea?" Rukia stammered.

"Rukia for the last time, Ichigo gets to know his clients by spending at least ten hours a day with the person so he can get a feel for their true selves and then talks about what would improve his or her image to the public and then makes a public speech about whatever event they are featuring or being featured at. With your image spruced up a bit to go along with your art, your name will be known all over the world."

"Wh- wa - I-" Rukia could not even come up with a coherent sentence. Ten hours a day with _HIM?_ Rukia quickly began searching the restaurant for a noose to tie around her neck and hang herself with.

Rukia then realized what else was said to her. "Wait. A. Minute. What is wrong with my image Ukitake?"

"Do you have to ask?" Ichigo shot at her waving his hand at her body which was fifthly at the time being.

"Hey I do not look like this all the time you jerk. I just came back from working on the project for the museum and-"

"Ah, yes you say you do not look like this all the time but what else do you look like when you are not working on your art?" Ichigo pressed.

"She is in jeans which are ripped or torn and most of the time a "green" top or some sort of shirt that can be thrown away and or used as a rag."

"Just as I thought. You need to clean up your image Rukia." Ichigo presumed.

"Renji you traitor."

"I just told the truth." Renji shrugged his shoulders.

"Yesterday I was not in torn jeans and a rag shirt as you would say. I was in a cashmere sweater with nice Lucky Jeans." She glared at Ukitake and Renji.

"Ok that one is true, but be honest with yourself Rukia, when was the last time you truly dressed up after college? Or fixed yourself up when going out with me or Momo and Toshiro?" Renji poked at her. Rukia couldn't think of even one time. Even when she _had _gone to the event that hosted her art work, she realized she was always in more so comfy clothes than professional. And to her and other people's standards, she was a professional.

It wasn't her fault she didn't dress up. She just never has the time for it because she was working so much.

"Look, Rukia, I am not going to change your whole outer appearance because if I did then it would not be you. I'm just saying we need to clean you up. And at certain events, like the one coming up in about two months you have to be presentable and not look like a rag doll, got it." Ichigo was calmer when he spoke to her this time. Maybe this would be ok, _IF_ it would help her image to the public.

_Maybe he won't be an entire ass and not taunt me so much about everything._

"Ok I will see you tomorrow bright and early at eight in the morning. Ukitake gave me your address so be expecting me. Please remember to shower, I don't want to have to be around you looking and smelling like that all day."

_Nope he is going to be a complete and total jackass for the whole two months that we are going to have to spend together. Fuck My Life!_

_**A/N: I apologize for any grammatical errors, I tried to get this up asap.**_

_**Ten hours a day with Rukia. That's a lot of IchiRuki! But will Rukia try and escape?**_

_**Review at your own connivance (it is highly appreciated though)**_

_**Thanks**_

_**LJNORTHERN**_


	5. 5 Beginning of the First Day

I do Not own **Bleach, Tite Kubo** does (I admire him so).

Ok so I am pretty proud of this chapter, notice it is longer and it did take me longer to conjure up because I was trying to pay close attention to grammatical errors (even though I am sure there are some in here somewhere so I am apologizing in advance) and detail. Hope it pleases you guys.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rukia stripped all of her clothes off while slamming the door to her apartment behind her and turned on her music and blared it, so loud, so she couldn't hear her own thoughts. Rukia was cursing like a sailor, and screaming too.

"GOD DAMN IT! WHY DID GOD ALLOW HIM TO EXISTS?!?" Even though it seemed like she was following Ichigo's orders for wanting her to clean up, she just needed a very hot shower to work out all the kinks in her back, neck, hell maybe even her whole body. Then she would blast the cold water to cool down her hot headed temperature. If she didn't have so many knots in her back she would just go to bed and let the smell ripen on her just to piss him off even further.

Rukia knew she was over reacting just a little, but for the love of all that was holy, _why_ Ichigo? After he had left to go to college, her life in high school and college had been so much easier. College especially, because that's when she got to break free from Byakuya's stringent rules. She loved being able to be free from all the properness and loved how she was becoming her own person. Like _hell_ she was going to change her "image" for the public. She had been "free" for only around six years after having to endure 18 years of no fun and strict regulations.

_Arrrrg. But Ukitake has supported my art from basically day one in college and has always figured out the best solutions for things. And I am only 24, who knows, what if I start to lose my ability to create fantastic art and have no more patrons? _Rukia had heard of that happening before to artists and how they lost their inspiration and how it never came back. That's when the phrase "starving artists" came into play. _ Oh God I would have to back to Byakuya! No, no that can't happen. _

Even though she loved art just for the freedom and the way it let her escape real life, she knew that she had to make a living on it.

_ Ok Ukitake, I am as always going to trust you again and assume this is for my sake and my future well being later on in the years. _Rukia dropped her head in the shower and set the water setting on high pressure.

_It'll be just like playing pretend for a while and then when my "image" is set I can go back to my normal self. _

After the knots had been beaten out of her back by the high pressured water, Rukia dragged herself out of the shower and dried her hair with a towel real fast and went to her closet to pull on an enormous t-shirt (one of her rage shirts as Renji would apparently put it) and some boy shorts underwear and climbed into bed and set her alarm.

_Please let sleep come easily tonight. _She thought.

Ichigo had just gotten back to his apartment. It was just after 9:30 at night and he was beyond fatigued. And the worse was yet to come. 10 hours a day with Rukia would wear anyone out, he was sure of it.

But this was his way of working and it never failed him. Sure, his clients would get irritated at the fact of him being around them for so many hours (and he was irritated by them) but it always paid off. It was his way of learning and working, Observing people and other people's reactions to them was how he gathered information about how to "improve" that person and to make that person appeal to the public view.

As Ichigo tossed his D&G blazer over a chair and tore his shirt off and got ride of his pants he sat down on his bed and began to rub his head with his fingers.

_She really hasn't changed much since I last saw her. She is still feisty as ever and just as short as ever. _Ichigo smiled at the last remark he made to himself.

_I guess before I go to bed I need to research the work she has done and find out what kind of appearances she has made, if any at that. _

Ichigo grabbed his lab top and began to Google Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo's alarm started to go off at 5:00 in the morning.

_Shut Up I Get It _he thought groggily.

Ichigo smashed the top of the alarm clock and rolled out of bed and sauntered into the bathroom lazily. Ichigo looked into the mirror and washed his face and brushed his teeth and then found some clean gym shorts and t-shirt and headed out for his morning run with his iPod.

Ichigo ran almost every morning and about four miles and then would come back and do some sort of muscle work out routine. And today was no acceptation. Even if today was going to wear him out.

_I have to keep my appearance up; I basically have to sell myself to other clients one after the other. Having to look good is apart of my job. _

Ichigo was stating a fact and only that. In the PR world, someone's image was almost everything if not all.

He wasn't really sure how he was going to explain that to Rukia.

_Mmmmm, now that I think of it, she actually has changed. She used to be so proper and appropriate and now she kind looks as if she has loosened up, a lot up to be honest. Just not with me._

This is defiantly going to be interesting. Ichigo snatched a clean towel from the linen closet in the hallway and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and wash off.

After Ichigo had cleaned off and put on some nice cargo pants and a designer t-shirt, he searched through his cabinets for a power bar and opened the fridge for some orange juice. He glanced over at the clock over the stove.

_6:45 Huh? I finished my run earlier than usual, oh well more time to kick back and relax before heading over to the Shorty's place._

Ichigo sat in one of his bar stool chairs at his bar and brought out the papers he printed about Rukia.

_She only attended three events and wore loose fitting jeans which are of course torn in this picture. Ahhh, her shirt is basically a rag, you can see her sports bra right thru it. _

Ichigo read through some more of the info that was in front of him.

_Geez only three events? There has been over fifty here. Why didn't she even make an appearance? _

There in actuality was not that much information on Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo found some pictures of her and of course the whereabouts of her art work and tons of people's quotes about how her art work was ingenious and imaginative. But no real info on Rukia was found. Every time he Googled Rukia, her brother Byakuya would usually show up.

Well there was one thing that helped him out.

_In all the pictures she is with those two, maybe I can talk to them to get some outside opinions. _

Ichigo glanced over the information he held in his hands once more just incase he missed something. Nope, that was all of the information. Ichigo looked at the clock to see what time it was.

_7:20 a.m. Guess I'll start heading over there._

Ichigo grabbed his keys and his phone and left his apartment.

_Please God, let these two months not last too long. _Ichigo pleaded.

Rukia rolled on her side and glanced at her clock.

_7:46 a.m. ugggg, I over slept. _

Rukia's body shot up once she realized who would be at her place in less than fifteen minutes.

_Wonderful, like I want to get lectured on how I look in the morning with his all too perfect ass._

But wait, she remembered that all he was going to do was observe her for a while. _Creepy._

So maybe that meant that she could still wear her normal attire and not get judged?

_HA yeah right, he is still going to judge you, but he can't change anything about me _yet.

Rukia went to her closet and put on another tub top sports bra that was blue and grabbed an almost wife beater shirt that was tattered with some small holes in the back and side and a faded color of grey. It was so soft when she slid it on over her skin.

_God how I love comfy clothes, _she thought with a smile.

Rukia found some black shorts that were short but not as short as the ones she wore yesterday.

_I still can't believe I left the apartment in those. I'm sure some random people who saw me thought I was a whore running away from her pimp._

Rukia walked over to her coffee pot and began to make her coffee. She made it extra strong considering who she was going to be dealing with today and knew that her energy was going to be used up by noon if she didn't get the appropriate amount of caffeine in her system. _Noon _she thought.

_Shoot, Momo, I forgot. I have lunch with her today. Surely Ichigo won't follow me to that. That is a private lunch with my best friend. Please spare me my lunch Pleeeeease!_

Rukia filled her "cup" with coffee and sat down in her little nook. And brought out her sketch pad and began to sketch to get her wheels turning in her head.

_Knock Knock Knock_

_Fabulous _Rukia moaned in defeat and got up with her coffee to get the door.

Ichigo pulled up to the apartment where Rukia lived.

_Whoa I did not expect it to be this big. Maybe she does her work her or something. Let's get it started._

Ichigo walked up to the door and knocked three times.

No more than a few seconds later Rukia opened the door. Ichigo looked down at her and saw that she was wearing an old tattered sleeveless shirt and black shorts.

Of course she would be wearing that. She was going to be working today and he pretty much guessed that he was going to be seeing a lot of her like that.

But because he could not resist poking a bit of fun at her, he made a snide comment.

"Well don't you look just _dazzling_…" and to top it off "… Shorty."

He almost lost control when she turned bright red and began to shake, for some reason he couldn't remember why he stopped pestering her so much in high school and forgot why he switched classes. Until it happened.

_Punched right in the stomach._

Ichigo lost some of his breath but didn't double over like he did the first time she punched him. He had a harder stomach than he did in high school, even though he was in great shape in high school too. However, she had punched him harder than before, he thought, and while holding a ridiculous sized cup of coffee in her other hand without even spilling a drop.

"Rukia, hasn't anyone told you it's not nice to punch your guest?" He said with an aggravated tone.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to grow up?" Rukia shot back while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well considering who I am being compared to at the moment, looks like I did and you didn't." Ichigo just smiled when he saw her get even more pissed off and dodged another punch when he glided in the apartment.

Ichigo looked around and noticed this was a very _interesting_ apartment. It was mostly all open space, which was vast, with a few walls dividing the space into rooms. The kitchen was completely open with updated silver and black appliances and then there was a freestanding wall that divided the kitchen from the bedroom. The bathroom, to his shock, was also pretty much open. It was more boxed in for some privacy with a huge arch opening cute out in a geometrical pattern. The only wall that cut off any connection to the other side he could not see was the only wall that had any doors. A pare of beautiful ornamentally designed double doors that was an aged antique brown color with what looked like frosted glass for the handles.

But his curiosity pulled him away when he wanted to know what was behind the wall with the double doors.

"Very unique apartment Shorty, so what's behind the double doors over there?" Ichigo inquired.

"My studio where I work on my projects." She answered with a nonchalant attitude.

"I need to see in there." Ichigo began to walk over to the double doors.

"Hold it buddy! No one goes in there without my permission and no one, and I mean _no_ one sees my work until I am done or until I _want_ someone to see it, and I defiantly do not want _you_ to see it so soon." Rukia bellowed at him.

"Rukia," he began while sighing "I have to see your entire living environment, can't you cover up the work in there with some sort of tarp?"

Ichigo knew that he didn't like his space to be invaded, which he had to endure all the time with his odd ball of a father. But this was part of his job and he wasn't about to screw his life's work up by bypassing something that might be important. Ichigo huffed.

"Please Rukia…"

Rukia rolled her eyes and spoke, "Fine… just wait here and don't touch anything, you got that?"

"Oh, how kind of you to offer me something to drink Rukia; of course I would love a glass off water." Ichigo sarcastically said to her, noting to the manners she was lacking towards him.

"Just shut it Kurosaki." And Rukia disappeared through the double doors after setting her coffee down on the side table next to her bed. Ichigo could hear things being moved and things being covered up.

Ichigo looked up and saw that the ceiling was indeed high and that there were many drop downs with different shadings of blue and bright lights that were exceedingly bright if looked at too long,

Rukia walked out and held the door open for Ichigo "Your highness." She smirked and said in a mocking tone. Ichigo just gave her a fierce look and walked by.

_Holy Hell_ was all he could think at that moment. _She has more tools than freakin Bob the Builder. _

Ichigo just stared in wonder at all of the tools that Rukia owned, and at the size of them. _How the hell does she handle most of these tools, they look bigger than her?_

Ichigo saw Rukia looking at him in a confused manner.

"Why are you looking around in my studio as if something doesn't make any sense?'

Ichigo chuckled softly, "I'm just wondering how you use all of these tools."

"What on earth do you mean by that?"

"How are you able to handle them? They look like they could take you even when they're not plugged in."

He half expected a punch but to his surprise she did not. She _laughed_?

"Oh, ahahaha, I am sorry but you just reminded me of something that Ukitake said when he first met me and saw the tools I worked with over in college. Even though I may not look it, I am quite strong and can handle and tool you throw at me." Stating in a smug manner.

Ichigo didn't doubt the stronger-than-she-looked part. He could believe that with the punch that she has given him earlier.

"Whatever you say Shorty."

"Uggg would you please stop calling me that? I have a name and last time I check you knew what it was."

"Sure Shorty." Ichigo just snorted.

"Ok, so you barged in my apartment and looked around and saw everything that you needed to see and now it is about 8:30 and I need to get to work because I only have so much time to work today." Rukia turned Ichigo around and began to push against him, yet he refused to move.

"Oi, Kurosaki, I don't know what else to tell you but you can't watch me work. If you absolutely have to stay here then go sit in the little nook area of my kitchen alright? But like I said, you can't stay in here."

Rukia walked off and left Ichigo standing near the door faced towards it. And then he turned around to face her. He noticed she had already walked off and was now pulling on a faded black jump suit that she was zipping up over. She slipped some work gloves on and then placed a facemask on her head before she noticed he was still standing there.

"Oi, deaf moron, I told you, you can't-"

"I heard you Shorty, I am still observing ok, calm down. I wasn't going to try and sneak a peek of your project. I'm leaving now."

As Ichigo left and the doors closed, pretty forcible behind him he added, no doubt that it wasn't the weight of them but Rukia almost slamming them.

_God she is so annoying._

Ichigo just realized that there was not really a _comfortable_ sitting area unless he wanted to sit on the bed, and he was afraid he would get lost in the tangled sheets that were on the bed. He wasn't a neat freak of any kind really, just that sitting on an unmade bed with what looked like tussled sheets, felt like he as going to be sending out the wrong message, and he insolently did not want to send _that_ message to her, and didn't want to get mangled by Rukia for sitting on her bed.

_Great. Well, if I have no area to sit that won't make my ass go numb after sitting down for more than just two hours; I'll have to call in reinforcements._

Ichigo pulled out his phone and dialed the Brookstone furniture store, this wasn't the first time this had happened to him. Many actors and actresses had modern furniture that was obviously for looks and not for practicaluse. Rukia didn't really have any modern furniture but the chairs were wooden with no cushion on them. And that would be like sitting in a desk from high school for extra long.

"Yes Brookstone, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, I need a chair and a small side work table. Yes that is correct. Ok the address is…"

It had been about three hours since Rukia kicked out Ichigo out of her studio area when she looked at the clock on the wall. Stating it was 12:30 meaning I was 11:30 a.m.

_I have got to remember to fix that damn thing._

Rukia had heard some people in her apartment earlier but they left as soon as she heard them enter pretty much. She didn't really pay much attention. What startled her was the sound of moving furniture.

_Please tell me he is not trying to feng shui my apartment. It doesn't see the public and doesn't need a new "image."_

Rukia slithered her jump suit off after unzipping it and removed her mask and work gloves. She walked out the double doors to her bedroom and the open space and almost twitched at what she saw.

Ichigo Kurosaki inclined in a suede chair and saw a side table besides it with some of his papers that he brought over.

"What the hell is this Kurosaki? I have chairs for you to sit at over at the nook area, get this out and sit over there."

"No, it is not comfortable enough for long periods of sitting over at your nook and I have to actually work on things, not just sit around and I am not going to be in pain when I work."

"This is my apartment, not your office; get that chair out of here now."

"Shorty, I will be here for only two months and then be out of your hair. I think you can be patient enough like a civilized person to let me have my space for just a small amount of time. I am obviously not in your space when working and out of your way."

_Wonderful, I do not have the time to be arguing with this implacable being I am running late for my lunch with Momo._

"You were sent to me by Satan to be my personal Hell weren't you?" Rukia huffed and skidded to her closet to change shirts.

"Awe sweetheart, you haven't been that good." Ichigo just leered after the comment and sat up in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Rukia hide in a corner of her closet where she was sure that Ichigo couldn't see her strip off her shirt and changed into her 80's t-shirt.

Rukia flipped her phone open and called Momo.

"_Hey Rukia you on your way_?"

"Yeah I am about to leave my apartment, I'm just running slightly late. Sorry about that."

"_No problem babe, I'll see you when you get here_."

"K, bye Momo."

Rukia closed her phone and came to the realization of the problem sitting not more than ten feet away from her.

"Kurosaki, I have a lunch date and-"

"And you're wearing that out in public?"

"Oi, shut up you insensitive prick!"

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have the articulate skills of an angle?"

Rukia began to rub the sides of her head. She was becoming more anxious by the minute.

"Guess I'll have to get over the fact for now that you look like a street urchin, lead the way to your lunch date." Ichigo waved his hand swooping motion.

"Oh _hell_ no, you are not coming to this with me. You can stay here or go home. You are not going to ruin my lunch date."

"Rukia I am getting sick of reminding you that I have to spend 10 hours with you everyday and this is included. Visits with friends, family, trips to the mall or whatever else you do, if you do anything else besides working on your art and have the occasional lunch date with a friend. Get _over_ it."

Rukia began to fume. _No hitting, no hitting you have already punched him once (and should have not done that) and in anger management hitting is not the answer to problems, like in the movie Nemo, go to your happy place._

Rukia had only been to anger management five times, she truly wasn't that violent of a person, but because of some incidences where people had tried to grope her in high school, she had knocked the shit out of some people. Byakuya, even though he was upset that a lady had shown such actions, let it slide because those boys shouldn't have been grabbing at her ass in the first place and he decided Rukia had the right to defend herself.

"Listen, I'll make you a deal Shorty." Ichigo stated in an amused voice.

_What on earth is he think up now?_

Rukia held her breath for the worse.

"Let me observe you work in your studio for a few days and I will just sit off to the side and not bother you and your friend on your lunch date. Scouts honor." Ichigo held up three fingers like he was pledging. Ichigo had a wicked smile upon his face.

"What were you, a boy scout when you were younger?"

"What do you say Shorty? I'll even through in some of my own money buy you some shiny new tool that you want."

Rukia thought about it, she actually had to buy her own tools for the most part and was running low on money in that department for her funding. Plus, for the lunch date, if he just sat off at the next table and left her and Momo alone it wouldn't be that bad right?

"Ok seed of Satan, you have a deal."

Rukia would just have to keep covered her work that she wouldn't be working on. She would have to work on it in pieces she decided. She would pick the most expensive tool that she could find, just to piss of Ichigo.

They both left after Rukia smiled a sinful smile to herself.


	6. 6 Friends, Revenge and Just Pissed

**To the readers**: I am _**so sorry**_ about the unwanted emails that people received about the story's updates in chapters. I tried to fix some grammar mistakes and had to upload all of the chapters again. Uggg that was annoying. Sorry again for that.

Also on a side note: I am trying to get better at the whole writing a story thing. So let's hope this one has improved some.

Thanks for the reviews!

Discalimer: I do Not own **Bleach**, **Tite Kubo** does, what a master mind!

"Rukia, you honestly don't seem that displeased right now about Ichigo having to follow you here at our lunch and, what was it you called it, 'observing' you? Good Lord it sounds like you are his personal exhibit, like a zoo with a rare animal."

Momo pressed on Rukia. And then glanced back over to where Ichigo was sitting just two tables behind them.

"I am not _acting_ like it right now because we made an agreement that if he could observe me working, then he would buy me any new tool that I wanted, no matter the cost and even though I have a drill press, I want a Lathemaster Benchtop Milling Machine. It cost over $1,200.00. Not to mention I need a Correll glass ladle, some new torch tips, and a ton of different types of Punty for the glass blowing."

Rukia looked as if she was about to drool just thinking about the tools. And started to daze off a little until Momo spoke.

"Woman, you act like I know what you are talking about with all of this machinery."

Momo laughed at her friend but shook her head in confusion.

"So is that the only circumstance to observing you work? Or is there something else?"

Rukia glanced back to Ichigo and then looked back at Momo.

"That is the bigger reason, but he also said that he wouldn't bother me at our lunch date. And this lunch date of ours was how the agreement came up in the first place."

"Good to know I am a bargaining chip, but sad to know I'm not the main reason for you to consenting to this agreement with him." Momo playfully nudged Rukia's shoulder with her hand when reaching across the table.

"If it helps, I love you and you're my best friend in the whole wide world." Rukia spoke in her sweetest voice.

"You're forgiven." Momo sighed.

"Awesome!' Rukia beamed a bright smile at Momo.

"It's weird though, who knew after all of these years you two would see each other again, and no less than being your PR. It's not a bad idea though, to have one I mean. Ukitake made a smart move. But what are the chances of him picking Ichigo for crying out loud?"

"Apparently he is one of the most sought out after PRs and can make the impossible happen, whatever that means." Rukia played with her straw that was in her water.

"Huh. Well he'll sure have his hands full." Momo snickered.

"God not you _too_, what is wrong with me, do I scream 'freak' or something Momo?"

"No babe, but you have to admit that the only people who you hang out with are Toshiro, Renji, Ukitake, and me. You never really mingle with people and you never make appearances at your own art showings. If you plan on living the life of an artist like you are now, it is important to make connections and to get your name out there for future purposes. And the general public wants an interesting background in a person's life story but some one who looks like freaking Jackie O."

"Bah, ok, ok enough with the lecture. I got it from Ukitake and Renji and then that orange headed idiot over there."

"Sorry but you know that we all mean well."

"You guys, yes. Kurosaki, no."

"But you know I bet that, because he has to clean up outward appearances, that he'll have to go shopping with you. That should be fun."

"I highly doubt that, and besides, I'm a big girl and can pick out my own clothes."

"Ehhh, I don't know. You have a lot of, _work_ clothes, but no professional clothes. You own what? Two sweaters, two _un_ ripped pair of jeans, two pairs of heels, one button down and maybe three dresses."

Rukia thought about it and realized she was right. It was kind of embarrassing for a 24 to own nothing but mostly torn or very old clothes. Rukia's mouth went to a slight frown.

"Hey now, none of that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Rukia, I-"

"No you're right. I just… don't worry about it. I guess I kind of hide behind my work sometimes huh?"

"Naw, you're just really passionate about your work. That's all"

"Thanks." Rukia brightened up a bit.

"Anyways, change of subject. For a bit of fun, do you plan on making his life a living hell?" Momo inquired.

Rukia just smiled a devilish smile. "Not too much, but I do plan to mess with him when he is watching me work."

Momo's eyes brightened up. "How so? You plan to unzip that jump suit of yours slowly and seductively and back him into a corner?"

"NO! Momo geez, nothing like that. I just plan to play my music really loud and almost knock him out a few times with my materials and scare him with the blow torch, maybe the chainsaw a bit. Nothing too sever that will cause permanent damage."

"Be careful, with all of those torture devices, you might make him wet himself." Momo thought she actual might fear for the poor guy's life if Rukia was dead serious. But Rukia couldn't hurt a fly.

Their waiter walked up to their table and smiled.

"Ok, grub time." Rukia slapped her hands together and rubbed them rapidly together while smiling as she looked up to the waiter and began to order.

* * *

Ichigo watched the women at the two tables in front of him and then went back to reading a book to entertain him while he made mental notes about Rukia in his head.

_Ok so she is not a _total_ hermit. She seems to get a long well with her friend Momo at least._

Ichigo went back to reading his book of Shakespeare's Sonnets. Shakespeare eased him, and considering who he was dealing with, his nerves needed to be at ease, if only for a short time.

Ichigo glanced back up at Rukia's table.

He noticed for a second that Rukia frowned.

_What did Momo say that caused Rukia to frown? I have bugged her and insulted her personally and haven't seen her frown, just turn beat red and mad. I was sure she didn't have real emotions._

Immediately after she frowned she perked right back up.

_I swear this woman has bipolar disease or something related._

Ichigo thought about certain events that were coming up that Rukia needed to attend for "practice" runs. Ukitake told Ichigo that she needed to make a showing at a couple of events that were coming up in one month from tomorrow and wanted her to actual show up this time.

_A banquet for the patrons of the arts and an artist's work being displayed at a museum for the first time. It shouldn't be terribly hard to convince her to show up to these._

Ichigo glanced back over at Rukia's table; she was still catching up with her friend. Ichigo tried to pay close attention to her mannerisms.

_At least she doesn't have her elbows on the table or slouching. But this is Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya would never allow that. I bet he basically branded that etiquette rule in her brain. Oh no don't do that! _He groaned right after what he thought and saw.

Ichigo noticed Rukia was biting her nails at the table. Ichigo shook his head. He then noticed that she was staring right at him and he knew that she saw him shaking his head at whatever is was that she did that he didn't approve of.

And then she did it. The unthinkable. She flipped him off in broad day light in the middle of the restaurant. There was a man off to the side who thought she was flipping him off instead of Ichigo, the facials of the man were just like Ichigo's, that being of completely and utterly shocked.

_You have GOT to be kidding me. _

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia arrived back at her apartment around 2:30 and Rukia was itching to get back inside and back to work. She was dying to get away from Ichigo who was giving her a sermon about how inappropriate it was to give someone the bird in a public area.

"You know you have got to take this serious Shorty, do you always behave like this?"

"Nope, just around you."

"What have I done to irritate you so that you would resort to that?"

"For Pete's sake Kurosaki, can we drop this conversation? It has lasted more than I should have allowed and the result of it being that I am just more fed up with you and having lost about 20 minutes of my life due to this pointless discussion with you."

Rukia stuck in her key and unlocked the lock as quickly as she could and sped of to change back in her gray wife beater shirt. Ichigo just followed and sat in his chair and took out a pen and started to write some of his notes down on the information pertaining to Rukia.

Rukia came out of the closet and was about to enter her domain when Ichigo caught her attention by purposefully coughing and clearing his throat. Rukia's hand tightened on the door handle then her shoulders dropped in defeat. She turned very slowly to face Ichigo who was up out of his chair and standing no more than five feet away from her. Rukia's body stiffened when she noticed that he was coming closer to her. He stopped when he was about two feet away.

_You are about to enter my bubble, back off orange moron._

He did nor said anything for a full minute, that's when Rukia spat out at him,

"WHAT?"

Ichigo looked bewildered for a moment, and then frustrated.

_What the hell did I do now that is making him look at me like that?_

"I get to go in and watch you work, Remember our deal?"

"Not yet you don't. You haven't bought me my tools."

Ichigo was getting beyond upset at this point.

"Shorty, I respected your wishes of not bothering you and Momo and didn't even ask her questions that I needed to ask her about you. I promise to buy whatever tools you want. Just keep up your end of the bargain."

"Would you stop with the "Shorty" please? And plus, Kurosaki, it would take more time than I have to cover up and put away what does not need to be seen. Can you not wait for one week?"

Ichigo blinked.

"One _week_? Why so fucking long?" One week of sitting in her bedroom/ kitchen not being able to do his job was going to be really boring and a waste of time.

To Rukia there were a few answers to his question. But the only one that she wanted to give him was the one she was thinking.

_To keep you away from me as long as possible so you don't interfere with my work._

But to keep the peace she gave him a reasonable answer.

"Because Kurosaki, certain pieces have to be pieced together and it would take too long to cover one thing up, then uncover the other and since this is big in size, doing such would take up too much time. It would be easier for me to first piece it together and get the major stuff out of the way. Plus, you would be in the way considering I go back and forth form one corner to the other moving my pieces so they can cool off. It would be dangerous because the metal stays hot for quite sometime and you do not have the essential outfit needed to be worn in there and you wouldn't want to get burned." Rukia gasped loudly and put a hand to her mouth; she couldn't help but tick him off. "Or worse, you could get a smudge of dirt or oil on you. It would ruin your outward image to the public! What would they think?"

_So much for keeping the peace. _She thought, but Ichigo's reaction was worth it.

Ichigo's blood was boiling at the last comment. The first reasons she gave him were actually quite reasonable but then she added those snide comments. This was worse than adding gasoline to an out of control fire.

How Ichigo was keeping his composure, he didn't know. He was just about to give her a piece of his mind when she composed a deadly glare on her face.

Rukia took a step forward to show that she was serious and meant business about this.

"You were hired by Ukitake for me, I do not work for you, and you will convenience yourself when I am working. When the time comes I will listen to you about how to improve myself for the public opinion, until then I will work on my art. And you will not interfere. Is that understood?" Rukia was determined to stand her ground, her apartment her rules.

Ichigo and Rukia were probably no more than three inches from each others faces and breathing hard, stubbornness in both of their eyes that glared back at one another.

Ichigo because he was furious at Rukia for talking to him like that and Rukia because she was sick of him bossing her around and telling her how to act in just one day.

_You bitch. You wanna play hard ball then that's how we'll play. You are going to regret the day that you pissed me off._

Ichigo had fire in his eyes from being provoked by this tiny person. But he calmed down.

_I can spare a few days, I am a great at being multitasked. Hope you enjoy being dragged through Hell, you bitch._

"You're right Rukia, absolutely right. I was hired by Ukitake for you, meaning I work _for_ you. I will go sit back down and do whatever work I can over there until one week is up." Ichigo smiled his most apologetic and innocent smile to Rukia and sauntered back to his comfortable chair and sat down and started to bring out his information and began writing stuff down.

It baffled Rukia. He should have been yelling and cursing at her and yet he went from looking like he was literally about to kill her, to repentant in about one second flat.

_Shit I have a bad feeling about this._

Two days had passed and it was Wednesday morning.

Ichigo reflected on how he had called Ukitake Sunday night and discussed certain things about Rukia that he could use to his advantage.

He found out that she hated pretty much any shade of pink, as far as Ukitake knew she wasn't good with kids, she didn't like animals besides rabbits (go figure), clothes that were extremely girly and almost child like she hated, despised health food, she was allergic to almonds (not deathly but her face and hands would puff up pretty big is what Ukitake had told him), she hated beauty pageants, and for as long as Ukitake could remember a boy named Kon was always stalking her and obsessed with her.

When Ukitake asked why Ichigo wanted to know all of this, Ichigo just replied that he didn't want to get on her bad side and wanted to avoid anything that would upset her.

When in actuality he was going to put her thru hell, which he planned to enjoy watching from a first row seat.

Before getting ready to go to a meeting with Urahara, he printed off the information that pertained to grand openings with daycares for children around the area, beauty pageant consultants, and a recipe that was one of Rukia's favorite foods, he had also found out from Ukitake, which he could add almonds to. He packed the printed pages into his side satchel that held his computer and cord and headed out to his meeting.

When Ichigo got to Zanpakuto Inc. he went straight up to the meeting room.

"Ichigo, good you're here. So, I heard from Ukitake that things are going a little rough with Rukia, however he said that none of it is your fault and Rukia is just giving you a hard time. Ukitake was very impressed with how you handled yourself at the restaurant last Saturday. I am very impressed with you boy."

"Thank you sir. I am just doing my job."

"I know this client is going to be a hand full for you, I found out that you two went to high school together but didn't get along very well. But if you stick this out and grant Ukitake's wishes for her then I'll give you that promotion you were looking forward to having. Do we have a deal?"

"Urahara, I was going to stick this out just to have on my resume and list of experiences. Getting Rukia Kuchiki to come out more in the public view will be…how shall I say… good advertisement for me; I guess is what you could say. But I'll take the promotion if you are willing to give it to me." Ichigo brought out his hand to shake Urahara's until…

Grimmjow busted in the room without any further notice and made Urahara jump almost out of his skin. Urahara brought out his fan and unfolded it open and hid half his face as if he was trying to hid his embarrassment of being frightened.

_Why_ this crazy boss of his carried around a fan, he had no idea. He even had some sort of peculiar fetish with crazy looking hats. Who on earth would ever come to the conclusion that _this_ man was successful. But oddly enough he was. Maybe people just became weird when they got old. Ichigo could say that with certain that he knew people who were like that, for one, his father. He became even odder as the days past.

Coming back to reality after thinking about that, Ichigo saw Grimjow talking it up with Urahara.

_What does that loser want now?_

"Ichigo, Our meeting is over; you can get back over to Ms. Kuchiki. Keep up the good work." And Urahara turned back to Grimmjow and motioned for him to take a seat.

It was time for his review for his client that he snagged after Ichigo was assigned to Rukia, Ichigo had slightly eavesdropped on their conversation. Apparently Ichigo's friend from high school, Orihime somehow became a pretty famous chef. Her odd recipes and weird concoctions were popular contrary to belief. Grimmjow becoming Orihime's PR and Grimmjow working with Ichigo brought a slight feeling of nostalgic to him from when they were seniors. But he didn't have the time for nostalgia; he had to get working on the _bitch_.

_Off to the wicked witch's layer oh _joy.

Ichigo brought a hand to his face and dragged it down as if trying to wipe something off.

But Ichigo was planning revenge so this day would be more of a recess period for him.

As Ichigo slid in his car, he pulled out his phone and dialed the number for the beauty consultant that he found online. This was not just revenge, even though this was apart of his revenge. Beauty consultants are great for teaching you how to walk and how to hold yourself in a crowd, and not to mention that great for public speaking.

"_Yumichika here_." There was more than a slight flamboyant tone to his voice.

_Perfect _Ichigo thought.

"Hi, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a PR for Zanpakuto Inc, and I was wondering if you would be free for a consultant with a client of mine."

"_Ooooooh, _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki? Well any client of yours has to be a handful; you're the only one who can handle the helpless ones it seems. I need a challenge, how does Friday at 1:30 sound_?"

"That would be perfect."

"_I'll see you and your client here then, bye darling_."

"Thank you very much." Ichigo laughed as he shut his phone.

And then Ichigo hit the gas and raced to Rukia's place.

* * *

A/N: Ok so was the chapter any better?

(Sorry for the grammar mistakes, gah)

Review when possible!

Thanks

LJNORTHERN


	7. 7 Keep Away and HOT body

**I do NOT own Bleach Tite Kubo does (he's my hero!)**

**Alright, hope my story is coming along nicely, for my first one EVER I think it is pretty ok. Hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**Thank YOU for the reviews, they inspire me to keep writing with all of the compliments, it means a lot you guys!**

**

* * *

  
**

Rukia was remembering the phone call that she had with Ukitake this past Sunday night. She knew Ukitake meant only good things but why was he so persistence about Ichigo being her PR?

_Ugg, why is he so infatuated with this guy? It's like he is choosing him over me._

(Remembering Sunday's phone conversation)

"_Rukia, he has only had great and fantastic reviews about his work, just give him a chance. Now I have hired him for you but I am the one who is paying him. He is meant for you, and he is going to stay around for the next two months that we have hired him for. After the event for your upcoming project is done, if you want to switch PRs, then we will do so. But he is staying for the time being."_

"_But he-"_

"_Rukia stop acting so childish."_

"_Ukitake please just-"_

"_Nope. We can talk about something else if you want but the topic of Ichigo being replaced is over." _

"… _yes sir."_

"_Good! Now I have to tell you about some events that are coming up in about one month that I need you to attend to."_

"_Ukitake, you know I don't attend many events unless I know Renji, Momo, or Toshiro will be there and-"_

"_Ah, yes but that is why you need to be present at these. Think of this as practice for your event in about two months. They're no big deal, I promise. Ichigo will help you for what to wear and how to mingle with other people. Promise me Rukia."_

"_I obviously do not have a choice in the matter do I?"_

"_You would be correct on this."_

"_Fine."_

"_Good girl, I'll see you soon."_

(End of conversation.)

Rukia just could not believe it. Rukia was getting worked up about this damn person and it was interfering with her work already.

Three of the five copper petals were already in place and attached to the base. And they looked great, unfortunately the other two she didn't know what to do with. She was so pissed off at everything that when she was adding the hammered effect to the fourth copper petal, she hammered too hard and the shape of the petal was way off. She had to stretch the copper and smooth it out, which took forever to do. Rukia decided to switch the playlist on her iPod that was playing. She thought that it would calm her down so the next time she would hammer, she wouldn't beat the poor copper into a pulp. She left the studio area to her bedroom where her iPod and iDock was.

Rukia glanced at the time on her iPod.

_Hmmm, it's almost 1:00 and Kurosaki isn't here yet. Nice that I didn't have to wake up to him banging on the door, but for the past three days he has shown up at my door at 8:00 a.m. Maybe he got hit by a bus!_

Rukia's wishful thinking was crushed when she heard a knocking at the door.

She dragged her feet to the door and forced herself to open the door.

"Afternoon Shorty." Ichigo flashed a bright smile her way.

Rukia just covered her face with her hands, shook her head and walked back over to where her iPod was and scrolled through the playlists to pick a new one.

Ichigo trailed behind her and set his side satchel on the floor next to his chair.

"Hey Shorty, we have some business to discuss, this Friday you're gonna have to be free from about 1:00 to about 5:30."

"Why?" Rukia had groaned when asking.

"Just for an appointment that I set up for you to meet with a consultant."

"I thought that was your job."

"You would be correct on this, but this guy is… more experienced with certain areas and he is better at the topic of public speaking."

"Just who is this consultant anyway?" Rukia wasn't really paying any attention while looking through her iPod.

"Don't worry about that; just be free at those times on Friday."

"Sure." Rukia still staring at her iPod.

Ichigo hated it when people didn't look at him while he was talking; it made him feel as if he was being ignored. So he walked up to Rukia and snatched the iPod out of Rukia's hands.

Rukia shot up at Ichigo who was towering over her. Her face resembled someone staring at someone who had just grown another head.

_ He did not just have the nerve to take my iPod away form me. You dick!_

"Give that back to me now." Her words dripping with poison.

"Before I do, remember when talking to someone, especially me, that you look them in the eyes and pay attention."

"I wasn't talking to you; you were the one talking to me."

"You know what I mean Shorty." Ichigo bent down to star at her with burning eyes.

Rukia's fists were balled up and getting ready to strike him down.

_Happy Place, Happy Place, Happy Place. _She chanted to herself

Rukia's happy place at the moment was watching an anvil being dropped on Ichigo's head.

_That helps a little _and she sighed a small relief of frustration out.

"Yes, Kurosaki, I will pay attention from now on. Now would you kindly please give me back my iPod?"

"Sure thing." And Ichigo handed back the iPod with out torturing her further more.

Rukia decided to make Ichigo become deaf. She scrolled to the playlist that she was looking at before he had seized it from her and found one of her favorite songs. She picked her playlist and set it on the dock. Before pushing play with her remote, she pushed the volume and bass all the way up.

Rukia walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and pushed play when retrieving a glass from the cupboard. The song blasted a sound wave through the entire apartment and made Ichigo turn around to glare at Rukia while cupping his hands over his ears. Rukia began to scream with the song playing.

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Fight To Get It Back Again_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

Rukia laughed while screaming the lyrics out because of how ironic the song was to what had just happened between her and Ichigo.

"TURN THIS SHIT DOWN!" Ichigo had yelled at Rukia.

"MY APARTMENT, MY RULES!" Rukia had just screamed back while smiling.

"I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

"THAT MUST BE ONE LONELY THOUGHT IN YOUR HEAD HUH?!"

Ichigo had had enough. He marched over to where her iPod was to turn the music down, but realized that there was a remote needed for that. He turned around in a swift movement.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN REMOTE!"

"NO!"

Ichigo strutted quickly over to Rukia to get the remote away from her.

Rukia noticed what he was doing and began to run to the opposite side of the kitchen island where Ichigo was. Rukia had no intention of giving him the remote, so she stuffed it in her sports bra real fast.

"YOU THINK THAT'LL STOP ME? PLEASE! YOU HAVE NOTHING I HAVEN'T ALREADY SEEN. IN FACT YOU PROBABLY HAVE LESS!" Ichigo just had to laugh at the reaction that her face made. It was beyond shocked.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Rukia grabbed whatever was closer to her and chucked it at him. Which was a "cup" of old coffee that was now cold.

Ichigo dodged the actual "cup" but became soaked in old coffee.

Rukia could not control the hysteria that took over her and shook her body with compulsive laughter.

Ichigo brought his hand to his face to squeegee the old coffee that was drenching him on the top half of his body.

_That _doe_s it bitch. _Ichigo had never been so furious in his life.

Ichigo sprinted towards Rukia who was not paying any attention and basically tackled Rukia up against the wall. Rukia came too when she grasped what was happening.

Ichigo pinned her hands up above her head and reached where the remote was sticking up out of her sports bra and took the remote and stared at Rukia the entire time while pushing the volume down on the remote and pointing it to the dock.

"Get your hands OFF of me Kurosaki!" Rukia just noticed the position she was in and blushed ever so slightly.

"Look what you did you bitch! I am _soaked_ in your old coffee. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I think it suits you." Rukia just shot back.

"I THINK-", Ichigo was cut off by Rukia who was breathing pretty hard at this time.

"Kurosaki do you _mind_ letting me go." Rukia squirmed under Ichigo's grip.

He looked at his hands which had a tight grasp on her wrists and then back down to her eyes that were a mix of emotions right now. Ichigo's face flushed with a little bit of color before letting her go.

"Sorry…" It was all he could say after looking at her expression. But he was still pissed for what happened.

"Kurosaki, you said your job was to observe right? Well, I listen to loud music when working and you are ruining that for me. I won't turn it up all the way again but it does get pretty loud. You're going to have to get over that."

"Fine, but I am going to need to use your shower and wash my shirt considering you doused me in old coffee. I can't work like this."

Rukia took the remote back from Ichigo's hand and than looked at the time.

_Great it's almost 1:30; I have got to get back to work._

"Washer and dryer are tucked away behind the nook area over there. You know where the bathroom is. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to work." Rukia scampered off to her studio and shut her double doors.

* * *

Ichigo shed his clothes off and put them on the counter and took a towel off the rack in the bathroom. Wrapping the towel around his waste, he grabbed his shirt and walked over to the washer and dryer.

_Thank God I wore a washable and not dry clean only shirt today. _

Ichigo threw the shirt in the washer and poured some liquid detergent in dispenser and pressed the hot water button and let his shirt wash. Ichigo went back to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

_What the hell are all of these settings? Water pressures?_

Ichigo didn't really know what to push so he just started up the hot water and turned the cold water handle when the water temperature became comfortable to him.

Not expecting the water to shoot from the walls either, he jumped and almost slipped in the shower.

_What in the hell is going on, is this shower trying to assault me?!? My-_

Ichigo's thought process was interrupted when he realized that the water was working all the kinks out of his back and neck.

_Fuck this feels nice_

Ichigo stretched his arms out to the wall in front of him and let the water pound on his back. Ichigo moaned in pleasure and just hung his head. He could stand there for hours.

* * *

Rukia became thirsty again while working in her studio. It was getting really hot in her studio and working with a blow torch and the extreme heat didn't help her thirst any.

_Damn I just had water not more than an hour ago. God do I have diabetes or something?_

Rukia wiped her forehead with her arm and unzipped her jumpsuit and tied the arms around her waste. Walking out the front doors she heard the water still running in the shower.

_Okay Kurosaki, use all my hot water why don't you?_

Rukia just passed the bathroom without any second thought and got a tall glass and poured water in it from the kitchen sink and added ice form the freezer. Rukia gulped some of her water down and held a hand on her hip while drinking her water. She sucked in a breath after having drunk so much water.

Rukia filled up her glass one more time and left the kitchen to get back to her studio and finish up her fourth copper petal.

As Rukia walked by the bathroom, in her peripheral vision she saw Ichigo in the shower with his hands stretched out onto the wall in front of him and him rolling his head in a slow circle.

She stopped immediately and gawked at what she saw. The steam surrounded the lower half of his naked body making the top half very visible to her. She saw the water running down his very muscular back. So muscular that it looked like it was cut with the sharpest knife. The back of his arms rippled in muscles that moved ever so smoothly when he stretched them. The water that rained on him drenched his hair which clung to the back of his neck. She heard him moan in a pleasant low voice as he straightened up.

_Oh…My…God_

It was all she could think. Rukia had to mentally slap herself and return herself back to reality.

_Walk away, walk away right now woman, before you start to drool._

She noticed that Ichigo was turning off the water to her shower. Before she could get caught staring she whipped around and raced back in her studio and shut the door.

_HOT! Ok he is really hot-_

_SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU HATE HIM-_

_Ugg why did I have to look?!?!_

_No more looking! Pay attention to your work!_

Rukia was sure that she looked like a mad woman who was mentally arguing with herself and pacing back and forth in her studio with her water still in her hands.

Rukia could not believe that she was physically attracted to this guy all of a sudden.

_But how could you not be attracted when seeing someone like that in the shower._

_SNAP out of it Rukia, he is the spawn of Satan!_

A knock came on the door and made Rukia jump out of her skin nearly.

"Y-Yeah?" she stuttered out.

"Hey Shorty I need your help with the dryer?"

That snapped her out of it, being called Shorty that is.

"How old are you and you still don't know who to use a dryer?"

"The door is locked for some reason, I can't open the door."

_Oh yeah I forgot about the lock code, what is the point of those again?_

"Ok, I'll be there in just a second." Rukia took a swig of her water and walked outside of studio a minute later.

As Rukia entered the kitchen she saw Ichigo with is loose fitting slacks that were a light shade of khaki and no shirt.

Luckily he was not facing her and he didn't see her face. He was hunched over some papers that were on the island and reading over them.

_Look away NOW! _Rukia shouted at herself.

Rukia basically ran to where the dryer was and punched in the code real fast wanting to get back to her studio.

She felt like she needed to drill in the reminder that Ichigo was nothing but evil, literally drill that information into her head with one of her drills.

Rukia hastily turned around and ran right into Ichigo's chest.

_No fucking way, has his body become even harder than it was in high school? I feel like I have just rammed myself with a wrecking ball._

Rukia looked at Ichigo's chest that was right in front of her and then she couldn't help herself, she looked down. Perfect abs and perfect "fuck me lines" leading to his lower regions.

"Still running into people huh? You get the door unlocked?" Ichigo asked looking down at Rukia who was looking down to what seemed like the floor to Ichigo.

"Uh-I-Yeah… I have to get back to work." Rukia was redder than red. She basically threw her arms in the air so she wouldn't accidently touch his body. She quickly got away from Ichigo and his glorious body.

_Run woman, run away for you life and your sanity!_

Rukia sped walked to her studio and shut the door behind her and panted like she had just run a marathon.

_No no no! Just because he has a wonderful body doesn't change anything. Spawn of Satan, Scum, Lower than Dirt, Godzilla would run and cower in fear from him!_

Rukia felt like she was losing her mind.

"Oi, Shorty what-"

"Don't call me that, fire demon!" shouting back to the door.

Ichigo busted out in laughter.

"Fire demon huh? Haven't heard that one yet. I give you props for coming up with a new nick name. But seriously I need-"

"No, I can't help you anymore, just figure out what it is on your own." Rukia would lose it if she walked out there and see him with out a shirt again.

"Fine Shorty, I was just going to order some food and ask you if you wanted anything but since you are being so bitchy forget it!"

"Not hungry anyways!" which was a complete lie. Her stomach growled right after she had said that.

Ichigo lucky didn't hear anything due to the music that was playing.

Rukia groaned to herself and shook her head while it hung.

"Just get back to work and get the fourth petal up before you go to bed tonight." Rukia thought she was losing it. She was talking to herself even more and knew that if people saw then she would probably be sent to a mental institution.

* * *

Ichigo waited for his shirt to dry as he sat down in his chair and pulled out his phone to call about one of the grand openings to a daycare center for children that were gifted in the arts.

"Hello, this is Unohana how may I help you?"

"Hi is this _the_ Unohana? The director of Kido Childcare for the Gifted?"

"Yes that is correct. How may I help you?"

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, a PR from Zanpakuto Inc., and I was wondering if you wanted a special guest for your opening."

"Oh that would be grand. Who would be the special guest?"

"What would you say to Rukia Kuchiki?"

"WHAT? Yes of course, we would be delighted!"

"I am so glad you think so. So when is your grand opening?"

"It is actually this up coming Monday. Is that ok?"

"That's sounds just fine to me. What time should we be there?"

"The opening will be at 7:30 in the morning."

"Great, can't wait Unohana-san, we will be there!"

"Oh thank you so much!"

"No, thank you."

Ichigo stretched out his arms and reclined in his chair after his phone conversation.

_Shorty isn't even going to notice what hit her. _

If anything Ichigo was probably even more pissed at her for throwing coffee on him and almost blowing out his ear drums.

_This music is still too loud for my taste, I might have to go buy some ear plugs later and put them in. I probably might want to get that done before tomorrow. Who knows if she'll decide to go on another crazy streak and invite a rock band here next time? _

Ichigo thought about Rukia some more and then caught himself thinking about how he had her held up against the wall while trying to get the remote from her. How she was breathing hard and looking at him with those eyes.

_She still is pretty cute; actually she has gotten pretty hot since high school. And the whole thing about her knowing how to use tools just adds to that. _

A mental blow hit Ichigo just as he was thinking that. He sat straight up in his chair after thinking those thoughts.

_Ummm crossing the line there bud! She is a major bitch and is crazy enough to probably kill me in my sleep with one of those tools in there._

After Ichigo erased the thoughts in his head about Rukia he immediately had to think about her again because, well, she was his job.

_Ukitake said that she hated anything pink right? Well let's see what size she wears so I can pick something out in her most _favorite_ color so she can wear it to the Grand Opening._

Ichigo walked over to her closet and fingered through her clothes.

_Ok _these_ clothes are not gonna help me finding her true size that she wears. She has to have something besides these tattered sweats and tees._

Ichigo found a section of her closet that had a dress and a button down with some kind of dressy jeans.

"Go figure she wears a size 2 and 0. I should have figured. She is a tiny person. We might need to get her measurements to have some custom clothes made for later on." Ichigo mumbled.

_But for now I just need to get her size to go pick something out for her to wear on Monday._

Ichigo left the closet and brought out his computer to type some stuff up about Rukia and make dates about when he needed to take her shopping and what people he needed to contact later on in the month.

Ichigo thought about how infuriated Rukia would be when she found out what she would be wearing and even more pissed about what she would be doing Monday morning.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Better?**

**Personally I like how there is a LOT more of IchiRuki in this chapter and the fact that Rukia almost saw Ichigo completely naked, BWHAHAHA!**

**I re read over this chapter twice (as I do all of the others) so I am hoping for no grammar mistakes but then again I always find them later so I apologize if there are.**

**Comment when you want**

**Thanks!  
LJNORTHERN **


	8. 8 Drama Queen Consultant From Hell

I do NOT own **Bleach, Tite Kubo** does! What a champ!

**To the readers**: Ok fun chapter! And pretty hilarious I think (but you tell me what you think), you get to see Rukia mad as hell in this one at the end. BWAHAHA!

**Forewarning though, it is very long, its around 5,500 words i think. Sorry about that. **

**

* * *

  
**

It was Friday morning and Rukia had been up all night working on her sculpture with the copper petals.

"AH nothing I do is working out the way I want it to!"

Rukia felt overwhelmed all of the sudden with her project. She had been messing around with the same piece for a full 48 hours now.

"I haven't even had any sleep since Wednesday night. And I only slept for four hours."

Rukia stretch out her back and heard it crack a few times.

"Dear God that feels better."

Rukia glanced at the clock on the wall in the studio which showed the time 7:30 a.m. meaning it was 8:30 a.m.

_Mental note, fix that stupid clock's time._

Rukia left to go to the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror and almost screamed.

_I look like the grim reaper himself!_

She pulled down on her face and remembered what Ichigo had told her on Wednesday.

"_You have a consultation meeting on Friday. Be sure to be free around the hours of 1:00 to 5:30_."

_Fuuuuuuck, I totally forgot about that today. And there is no way of getting out of it; Ukitake will have my ass if I decided to bail on Kurosaki. I guess I should get some sort of sleep. _

Rukia swiped her alarm clock off the side table and set it for 11:00 a.m. She collapsed in the bed without ever changing her clothes. Rukia didn't simply fall asleep but passed out. A bomb could hit right in her apartment and she would never wake up.

* * *

Ichigo was running late to get to Rukia's place. It was fifteen till 1:00 p.m. and he should have been there at 12:00 to make sure she wore some sort of appropriate attire to her appointment time with Yumichika.

_Damn I should not have overslept today. Why did Urahara have to give me those papers about Orihime? She is not my client, she's Grimmjow's. Let him deal with it._

Ichigo pulled in a parking spot near Rukia's building and got out to go knock on her door.

As he knocked he waited for Rukia to open the door. Nothing.

"Oi, Shorty, open the door!"

Still nothing.

_What the hell?_

Ichigo grabbed his phone and called her. She didn't answer.

_She wouldn't have run off would she? She better not had._

Ichigo banged on the door with more force and kept at it for about five minutes until someone who looked like Rukia answered the door rubbing her eyes that were bloodshot.

Until Ichigo noticed it _was_ Rukia.

"What on earth happened to you? You look like death on two legs!"

Rukia glared at Ichigo and actually made him take a step back.

"I'll scare you even more by breathing on you with my morning breath Kurosak if you don't stop with the comments. Now, what do you want?"

"Uh remember the consultation meeting we have today? Don't tell me you forgot!?!"

"No I didn't forget but its only 10:00, I can sl-"

"You idiot it is five till 1:00!"

Rukia's eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets.

"NOT AGAIN!" she ran to where her clock was and shook it with frantic hands.

"OH NO! THE POWER MUST HAVE GONE OUT FOR A SECOND!"

Rukia's clock was blinking 10:05 at her.

Damn those power outages that she sometimes got.

"SHIT, WAIT HERE."

"GET DRESSED NOW!" Ichigo screaming at her while stepping in her apartment.

Rukia threw some torn jeans on with a 80s t-shirt on and put her hair in a pony tail and ran to the bathroom to put deodorant on and to brush her teeth and washed her face.

_Fuck the makeup for now!_

Rukia ran out of the bathroom and wrapped her hand around Ichigo's wrist and hustled to the door.

Ichigo busted out, "You are NOT wearing that! You look-"

"I'm oh _so_ sorry, but you have mistaken me for someone who actually gives a _FUCK_! Just get me to my appointment now!"

"Fine… your funeral." He waited for Rukia to lock up before walking to his car.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she rotated around.

Both of them jogged to the car while in silence for a few moments. Until..

"Oi, I asked you what that's suppose to mean, did I really make you deaf with my music?" Rukia put her hands on her hips.

"You'll see." Ichigo got in his car and unlocked the passenger door for Rukia.

"Hey what are you looking at? Get in now!" Ichigo had to literally snap his fingers at Rukia to get her attention.

"Y-Yeah." Rukia staring at Ichigo's car.

"What is your problem Shorty?"

"Nothing, I'm just impressed with your car." She shrugged her shoulders.

Ichigo had to smile. He remembered the car that she used to ride to and from school in.

"Thanks, its one of the few loves of my life."

Rukia rolled her eyes at the commentary Ichigo had just made.

But she had to admit that his car was breathtaking. She hadn't ridden in a car like this in a while and it felt nice.

Ichigo's phone rang.

"Hello, Ichigo here."

Rukia noticed as Ichigo's face shifted to an almost board appearance when he answered.

"No Nelliel, I'm sorry but I can't make that happen. Yes that would be nice but…_Arg_, well I have my hands tied up with work right now."

Rukia heard a whining voice on the other line that sounded like a woman who was begging.

"Nelliel, how about in two weeks? I just started working with my new client and I have…"

Ichigo looked up and down at Rukia and he made sure that she noticed it too.

"… A LOT of work to do. Ok I'll call you back later to discuss a place we can go eat at. Alright. Bye."

Rukia knew what he was implying and threw her hands in the air out of frustration.

"Uggg you are such a dick, do you know that?"

"I'm just telling it how it is." Ichigo said as a matter of fact.

"Do you like torturing me? Do you get some sick pleasure out of it? God, I don't know what makes you so prudent but it really works. Next time I want to become like you _or_ Byakuya, I'll be sure to ask you what you're taking."

"Are you in actuality, referring me to your brother?"

"You sure act like him sometimes with wanting to be so serious all the time and being so cautious of what other people think."

"I haven't met your brother but what I have read about him, it looks as if he is only knows how to be serious. I know how to be serious when it counts and I know how to have fun when it counts."

"I haven't seen you have fun once this whole week, you prude."

"That's because I have only been hanging around you, you juvenile delinquent."

"Shut UP! Just because you have a pole stuck up your ass-"

"We're here!"

Ichigo pulled up to a building and turned off the engine and tossed his keys to the valet driver standing next to his car.

"Thank you sir." The valet driver was ecstatic to be getting to drive Ichigo's car.

"What kind of consultant's business has valet parking?" Rukia inquired.

"Come on. No time for questions." Ichigo dragged Rukia by the elbow into the lobby of the building.

Rukia saw all of the pictures of beauty queens and their titles hanging all around the very elaborate entry. There was even a casing for crowns, and then she came to the conclusion of where Ichigo was taking her.

Rukia dug her heels in the polished marble flooring.

"Where the _hell_ do you think you are taking me?"

"To your appointment."

"To a BEAUTY PAGEANT CONSULTANT?!?"

An evil smile crept on Ichigo's face.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do. I hate beauty pageants. Wait a minute… did you find out that information from Ukitake? You did didn't you, you son of a-"

"Ahhh, you must be Ichigo Kurosaki the PR. I'm Yumichika. I have read all about you and your trademark, your orange hair that is. So where is your lovely client?"

"Right here." Ichigo led Rukia in front of him to show Yumichika.

Yumichika let out a loud yelp and gasp from shock. And not in a good way.

"Oh, well, my darling, well. Isn't she… unique?"

Rukia was about to teach this drama queen a lesson when,

"Well, Yumichika, she is an artist and she likes to be grungy sometimes."

"Oh, no, no, no _tsk, tsk, tsk_. This just won't do. Come with me both of you. Ichigo since you are her PR, I will need to know what you have in mind. Like I said, it seems you are the only one who can handle the helpless ones."

"Helpless am I?" Rukia was about to strangle both of the men in front of her.

"Oh dear, _helpless_ would probably be a compliment at this point."

"Why I outta-" Rukia shaking her fist was cut off by Yumichika.

"Ok enough chitter chat, time to get upstairs and start performing miracles."

"_Is this really necessary?" _Rukia was challenging Yumichika.

"Honey look in that mirror." Yumichika spun Rukia around to face her reflection; she personally didn't see anything wrong with it.

"If this is a costume for the play Annie and you're playing one of the orphans than no, but other whys, that image in that mirror is enough said."

"You are such a bitch!" Rukia snarled.

"Oooh aren't we a feisty one!" Yumichika wiggled his fingers as if he were playing the piano.

Ichigo had seen and heard enough from both of them by now.

"Ok you two, Yumichika lets get on the elevator. We need to have a dress rehearsal for Monday."

"What the fuck is happening on Monday Kurosaki?"  
"Don't worry, just a practice appearance."

"And where is this practice appearance may I ask?"

"Look the elevator doors are open, get on Shorty."

"Not until-"

"Come on lets go."

Rukia was getting tired of everyone interrupting her in mid sentence.

Ichigo had given Rukia a slight push to get her to walk in the elevator. Yumichika was already on.

They rode all the way up to the 20th floor and then got off. Rukia tried to grab on the sides of the elevator but Ichigo wasn't going to deal with anymore of her crazy antics.

So he picked her up by the waist and flung her over his shoulder and followed Yumichika. Rukia was alarmed at what had just happened.

"Hey you barbarian put me down! I have two legs that function properly."

"Oi, shut your trap right now. You are going to do this because this is my job and I carry through on my work. Plus I know that you will just run away as soon as I put you down."

People just watched as Yumichika and Ichigo, with Rukia thrown over his shoulder, walked to Yumichika's office.

When they got in his office, Rukia looked around and wondered why a beauty pageant consultant would need such a big office. Ichigo set Rukia down and stood over by the door so she couldn't escape.

_Welcome to the fiery pits of Hell Shorty. _Ichigo planned to enjoy this.

* * *

Rukia was in hell and begged Zeus to hit here with a lightening bolt right now.

_Please, please I will even sell Hades my soul if needed._

Rukia caught Yumichika out of the corner of her eye rummaging through what looked like a cubby area in his office.

_What is he doing now?_

"A-HA here we go, Rukia my darling put these on for me please."

He handed her a pair of what looked like six inch heels that where hot pink.

_You have got to be shitting me! I can walk in heels, but _**six**_ inch heels and_ **pink**_ no less!_

"Ummm, what was your name? Yumichika? Why do I need to put these on?"

"Honey, you have to practice walking, and we need to add some height to you, I can barely see you all the way down there."

_Enough with the height comments, you sassy bitch. _Rukia was boiling.

"For the love…All right." Rukia knew there wasn't any point in arguing right now, plus her only exit was being blocked by Ichigo. She noticed that Ichigo was pulling up a chair to the door and sat down in it. What was this, a show to him?

Rukia slipped her flats off and put her small feet in the ridiculously tall shoes. Rukia had been use to wearing heels when living with Byakuya, normal heels that is. Nothing over three inches and these six inches were throwing her off her balance.

She saw Ichigo chuckling as she wobbled slightly.

"If you don't wipe that smile off, I am going to stab you with these damn shoes Kurosaki."

"Only if you can catch me while wearing those stilts." Ichigo placed his hands behind his head and kicked back his chair to the wall to recline while enjoying the show.

"Alright dear, we need you to practice walking, so start over at my desk and walk over to this wall."

The span of the walking distance was probably only 15 feet but appeared to be about a mile to Rukia's eyes in the shoes she was wearing.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at both of the men and walked over to the desk.

"Alright girl show me whatcha got!" Yumichika placed his hand on his hip and flipped his hair.

Rukia took no more than four steps when Yumichika ran over to her and stopped her.

"Honey, when walking, hold your head up and sway your hips just a little. Don't walk like a man."

"I do not walk like a man. My walk has a unique authority to it."

"Yeeeeeah, like a man. Loosen up and walk more like this." Yumichika walked as if he was on a runway and Rukia groaned.

After she had watched Yumichika walk, she started again. Swaying her hips felt out of place, it was too feminine for her and she lost her balance almost.

"Uggg, these shoes are horrible, when I wear heels they are normal, not freakin elevator shoes!"

"You better get use to them, because you need to be a lot taller than you are." Ichigo entering the conversation.

"Screw you Kurosaki, you're so tall I bet you are the first one to know when it starts to rain!"

Ichigo just laughed, "As far as I can tell, it is clear skies for the next week."

"Rukia dear, I know what will motivate you. What is you least favorite thing?" Yumichika had a glint to his eyes.

"Why?" Rukia didn't like where this was headed.

"Just work with me here, the sooner we get the walking down, the sooner we can move onto the next subject ok."

"Right now what I hate the most is him." Rukia pointing over to Ichigo who was shaking with laughter from seeing her almost lose her balance again in the shoes.

"Ok that's not gonna help me right now. Let's see… you seem to not like the color pink, I saw it on your face when I handed you she shoes. Why though I don't know, pink is a wonderful color!" Yumichika clasped his hands together.

"Where are you going with this Yumichika?" Rukia was weary of what was about to happen.

Yumichika ran over to his cubby area and brought out pink bows for hair, pink skirts, pink sweaters, even pink lipstick.

"Why the hell do you have all of that stuff?" Rukia stiffened in fear.

"My dear, playing dress up helps when practicing walking, but for you, this is going to be your motivation."

"How is dressing up in pink clothes going to help me?"

Yumichika huffed "Because I am going to put these on you over your clothes and you are going to walk in them. For everytime you mess up you have to start over. But for every walk you perform correctly you get to take one of the articles of pink clothing off. "

"You are not dressing me up like a china doll."

"Oh yes he is." Ichigo looked as if he was enjoying this more than he should.

"I will hold you down if necessary. Now do as Yumichika says."

_I will roast you with my blow torch later Kurosaki._

Rukia was about to knock the chair out from underneath him but she just wanted to get this over with.

* * *

Two hours had past, meaning it was 3:30, Rukia was drained of energy and thanking the heavens that the "walking" portion of the appointment was over.

Her feet were killing her and she hated wearing those pink clothes. She felt like she had been attacked by the cartoon the Pink Panther.

"Rukia, sweetheart, we need to practice your public speaking."

"Can we take a break _please_?"

"Well I haven't eaten yet…ok, but only for thirty minutes."

"Thank you."

"Oh, it seems your manners have improved some." Yumichika words oozing disdain.

Rukia was too tired at this point to make any comeback comments. She exhale noisily and sat down in a chair close to the desk in the room.

Rukia's eyes were burning a hole in Ichigo's head as he moved from the door to let Yumichika pass by.

"You purposefully set this up didn't you?"

"To what are you entailing Shorty?" Ichigo at the moment replicated a child who was watching his favorite show on television.

"Don't play innocent with me Kurosaki; you know exactly what I am entailing, as you would put it."

Ichigo took off his blazer and laid it on his chair and strutted over to Rukia who was rubbing her feet.

"You should not have pissed me off Shorty; I have my ways of incorporating revenge with work. Even though this part of my revenge, it is helping you believe it or not. You look like a lady when you walk now."

"I am going to kill you later, I hope you know this."

Rukia was taken back when Ichigo grabbed one of her feet and began to massage it.

Ichigo crouched down and spoke.

"I would be delighted to see you try Shorty. I am not scared of you. I have had to work with Marilyn Manson for crying out loud. And that guy is pretty fucked up."

Rukia winced as he rubbed her foot.

"OUCH, don't be so rough Kurosaki."

"I need to get out the knots in your feet before it will feel good, just suck it up."

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut until she all of a sudden became relaxed. She slouched in the chair.

Ichigo switched feet and started on the other.

"Owe, Owe, OWE!"

"Geez, woman what did I say?"

"It doesn't change the fact that it hurts."

"Just be glad I am doing this."

Rukia's eyes shot open.

_Why _is_ he doing this?_

Rukia shooed the thought away because at this very moment, she didn't give a flying fuck. She was too tired and what he was doing felt pleasant.

Rukia's eyes became heavy with sleep. And before she knew it, she was out like a light bulb.

Rukia's nap ended all too early when Yumichika came barging in the door and had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Ok back to work on the hopeless."

_Does everyone hate me? _Rukia felt like giving up.

"Sweetheart I want you to read over this and then read it out loud. Try to remember it as much as possible so you don't keep looking down at the sheet ok. Speak it perfectly."

Yumichika handed Rukia the piece of paper. Rukia looked down and gawked at what was typed on the paper.

**Something in a thirty-acre thermal thicket of thorns and thistles thumped and thundered threatening the three-D thoughts of Matthew the thug - although, theatrically, it was only the thirteen-thousand thistles and thorns through the underneath of his thigh that the thirty year old thug thought of that morning**. (*A/N)

"WHAT!?! I can't possibly remember this and say all of it perfect. That's impossible."

"No it isn't, tongue twisters are great for public speaking, and it helps the person speak clearly. This will help you, _trust_ me."

"This is impossible Yumichika!"

"No it isn't. Nothing is impossible."

Rukia contradicted that statement, "You evidently have never tried to slam a revolving door, have you?"

Ichigo and Yumichika both looked at each other and burst out in tears.

"Oh that's a good one Shorty. But seriously, start reading what's on the paper, we have work to do." Ichigo wiping a tear from his eye.

Rukia sucked in and read the paper and started to speak.

* * *

Ichigo was being entertained beyond belief. Rukia was sitting in the car with her arms crossed over her chest murmuring to herself.

Probably ways of how to make Ichigo suffer, but this day was first-rate comedy. Rukia trying to say the paragraph with out stuttering and to memory should have been filmed.

To his surprise though she did get more than half the contents remembered and spoke it quite well. They ran out of time before she could get it all down. Once it had hit 5:30 in the afternoon, Rukia had tossed the paper in the air like she had graduated and ran to the elevator.

However, Ichigo was thoroughly impressed by Rukia, even if he did get in his kicks for the day.

"Shorty, today helped you a lot, I hope you know."

"Don't talk to me."

"Are you still embarrassed about speaking? I thought you were-"

"Speak to me one more time and you die."

"If you kill me then we both die in this car you know, not very smart on your part."

"…" only silence came from Rukia.

"Rukia?" it was probably the first time he used her actual name instead of using the nickname _Shorty_.

"The only reason I am _not_ inflicting pain on you right now is because it would cause harm to this car and I don't want that. At this time, you need to stop talking."

Ichigo chuckled; he loved seeing her Rukia like this.

Ichigo caught Rukia out of the corner of his eye. She was pouting like a two year old.

Ichigo pulled up to Rukia's apartment, it was almost 6:00 p.m., traffic was horrendous and Rukia looked as if it was the most painful thing having to ride with Ichigo for longer than needed.

Rukia got out of the car in a flash, ran to her front door and unlocked it. Ichigo was on her heels when she stepped through the threshold.

"Kurosaki back off now, I am warning you."

"I told you Shorty, I'm not scared of you."

Rukia grabbed the roots of her hair and screamed.

Ichigo had to lean on a wall so he wouldn't fall over from hooting.

Rukia went to her iPod and put on some very hard rock music that began to shake the apartment.

Ichigo just pulled out the ear plugs that he had bought Thursday and stuck them in his ears. Rukia saw and fumed.

"YOU SUCK!" she shrieked.

Ichigo brought a hand up to his ear as if he wanted to know what she said.

If words weren't going to get through to him, she would use her hand gestures.

She gave him the double bird and clomped to her studio.

Even though Ichigo had ear plugs in and the music was louder than any concert he had been to, he could hear Rukia revving up a chainsaw.

_What the hell is she doing now?_

Ichigo walked over to the double doors of her studio. Ichigo knew that is would probably backfire on him sometime later but he just _had_ to know what the hell she was doing.

Ichigo creaked the door open just a tad and peeked in. Ichigo witnessed an almost insane Rukia taking her fury out on one of her work tables.

The table had been cut right down the middle and she was going at the legs of the table now. Saw dust was flying all around her. She had a pair of goggles on and work gloves, no jumpsuit. Her hair was collecting the wood particles that enclosed around her.

Ichigo closed the door quickly so she wouldn't catch him. Ichigo had wide eyes, but not out of fear.

_Why was that the hottest thing I have ever witnessed? Am I some sort of sick freak?_

Ichigo wanted to obtain another glimpse of the pissed off miniature woman who was handling a chainsaw like it was her bitch.

_If I do that though, she might come after me with it. Better safe not to chance it. But, if she can handle something like that, I wonder…_

Ichigo swat the thought away and walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water.

Ichigo heard the chainsaw die down and looked up. Rukia stormed out the double doors to the kitchen still wearing her work gloves and goggles. She grabbed the water that Ichigo had just poured for his own thirst quenching desire out of his hands and chugged it down. Ichigo watched as she didn't even take a breath while gulping the water down.

"Better?" Ichigo was fully amused.

Rukia shot flaming eyes his way and shouted back "OUT, OUT, OUT! RIGHT NOW YOU FIRE DEVIL!"

Ichigo laughed and shook his head "No."

Rukia brought her remote out and turned the volume down almost all the way.

_Oh she is going to act all refined now huh?_

Ichigo took his ear plugs out and smiled.

"I don't care about what Ukitake said about following the rules; I am not spending the remaining hours that I have left with you. You will get out before I murder you and I am taken away by the cops."

"No way."

"Yes way. I can not even work on my project because I am so fed up with you right now. I am having artist writer's block or something. I can't concentrate. You need to leave now Kurosaki and not return until Monday when I have whatever it is you have in store for me."

"That is a full two days of losing my work, no-" Ichigo's speech was brought to an end when Rukia slammed her hand on the counter top of the island.

"Kurosaki, you will leave these premises _now_."

Ichigo just stood his ground, even if he was figuratively shaking-in-his-boots.

Ichigo gulped "No."

"Fine if that's the way you want it." She calmly said in a soft voice.

"Wha-" Ichigo wondered what she had in store but was abruptly cut off buy Rukia.

"Shut it!"

Rukia went to her studio and then came back out in no more than two minutes with the chainsaw.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" Ichigo was actually in fear for his life.

Rukia said nothing but didn't come close to Ichigo at all. Instead she went for his very comfortable very expensive chair that he had ordered no more than a week ago.

"HEY BACK OFF!"

"Not until you leave!"

Rukia yanked on the chain to start the beast.

"I am giving you one more warning!"

Ichigo really didn't want to have to buy another chair and piss Rukia further off anymore; he knew she was dead serious about him leaving.

"Ok ok, just don't hurt the chair. Just let me get my stuff and I will leave for two days. I will be back in the morning on Monday at 6:30 a.m."

Rukia cut off the chainsaw and placed it next to her bed on the floor.

Rukia crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

Ichigo grabbed his stuff and left without another word. Ichigo, as pissed off he was, was still turned on.

_I'm still putting her through hell on Monday for threatening my chair, crazy bitch._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: I hope this one was satisfactory, I really am trying here.**

**Oh and the tongue twister is NOT my own writing, the owner of that is Meaghan Desbiens. **

**Review when you wanna!**

**One more thing, the next chapter will take me a while to get up, considering i have family that lives all over the south, i have to visit all of them for Thanksgiving, BUT if there are just a few reviews that really make my day I might just get it up quicker than expected. Honestly i know not everyone wants to leave reviews (hell so far i only have 9 and that's cool, but those 9 are AWESOME to me so thank you! I like the self booster you guys are giving me)  
**

**Thanks**

**LJNORTHERN **


	9. 9 Ladders, Secrets and the Damn Chair

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH (THE DAY THAT HAPPENS IS WHEN PIGS WILL FLY)**

**A/N: More of a calmer chapter this one is. But I was pretty satisfied with it. This chapter is a pretty big build up for some major things to come.**

**Hope you guys like! I really did try (considering i have projects that are kicking my ass in school right now), even though I wanted to make it funny, **

**some serious stuff needs to happen but I think there is some good subtle**

** humor in this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Monday morning had strolled around too quickly for Rukia. She had the weekend to herself and no bothersome Ichigo to hound her about anything. Unfortunately, the weekend was over and it was the start of a new week.

"I really, _really_ detest Mondays. They suck." Rukia shuffled to her bathroom to take a shower. The time was 6:00 a.m. and Rukia's sworn enemy was coming in thirty minutes to help her get ready and take her to wherever she was going.

_I think I still should have shredded his chair and turned it into mulch._

Rukia had no liveliness in her at all.

_No sleep will do that to you, numb skull._

Rukia was still having trouble with the fourth petal. She was loosing her edge it sensed like. She had never felt like she didn't know what to do with her art, and it was an unnerving feeling.

Rukia tried not to think about it so much and let the cold water beat her body all over. A hot shower would have just made her want to go back to bed after she got out and she needed to be awake.

Rukia felt like dead weight. It wasn't an enjoyable feeling at all.

After the Friday fiasco, Rukia just wanted to cause destruction to everything because of what Ichigo had done.

She lazily opened her shower door after shutting off the water and got out. Wrapping a towel around her she dried her hair and after, slipped on an old t-shirt and some baggy shorts until she had to change.

Rukia's nightmare became a reality when the knocking noise came upon the door.

It was already unlocked, she knew this because she had been too much of a sluggish bum to get up and lock it last night.

"Door's Unlocked!" she conjured up as much of her voice as she possibly could to get the words out.

Rukia saw Ichigo push the door open and tilted his head in to peer around.

"Are you coming or going?" aggravation in her voice showed.

"I am checking to see if the coast is clear of any ominous mood swings you might be swinging around. I don't want to anger the bear from it's hibernation you know."

"Why do you have to taunt me so?"

"From what happened last Friday, I am just trying to be vigilant."

Rukia's body felt like collapsing, in which case it did since she was on the bed and still zombied out.

"Oi, Shorty get up and get a move on. No time to be late." Ichigo maneuvered over to her side on the bed.

"Grrrrr…"

Ichigo sarcastically quivered, "Oooh how scary, here put this on."

Rukia pushed up on her forearms and leaned back to see what Ichigo was dangling in his hand.

Plotting the chair's destruction began to play out in her head.

"_Your chair will be altogether destroyed tonight._" she hissed at Ichigo.

"You stay far away from my chair woman."

A baby pink blazer and pencil skirt hung in her face with a thin white belt. It in all, was actually an incredibly beautiful suit, but because it was pink, Rukia made a "yuck" sound when laying her sight upon it.

Ichigo let out an exasperated breath when she made the noise.

"This is very proper and very lady like, not to mention its label is _**Chanel**_. Now get dressed." Ichigo laid the garments beside her.

* * *

The time hit 7:00 a.m. and Ichigo was still waiting for Rukia to get dressed.

_I wonder if I need to hide out for a few days after the opening for the child daycare this morning. Making her wear a pink suit _**and**_ dealing with kids might be over doing it for one day._

"Rukia N-"

Ichigo was cut off when he saw her walk out of the bathroom.

"Ahh, very nice, you look very appropriate." He was truly being honest.

"I hate you." Rukia, as uncomfortable as she was, held her head high.

"Good to know, now let's go."

As Ichigo drove he would sneak peeks over at Rukia who was in his passenger seat.

_Ok this might have backfired a little on me, buying her that suit that is. _

Rukia crossed her legs and kept a frustrated look on her face while looking straight ahead out the window with her arms crossed.

Ichigo noticed that her pencil skirt hiked up some. Her slim yet muscular legs were being shown to her mid thigh. Ichigo's mouth began to water somewhat.

Ichigo had to tear his gaze from her lower body and pay attention, and good that he did because his exit was coming up.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going? It would help to know." Rukia wondered if she really wanted to obtain that information.

"Don't worry about that, all you have to do is meet s few people, shake hands, and be there when they cut the ribbon for the opening."

"What grand opening is this, I haven't heard of any new art museums being built."

"Not everything you will be attending will held at museums."

Ichigo pulled up to the child care center which had a huge banner saying Grand Opening underneath the **Kido Childcare for the Gifted** sign.

"Ummm where are we going?"

"Here."

"Here where?"

"Here at the Kido Childcare for the Gifted." Ichigo pointed to the building.

Rukia's eyes became daggers in an instant when her head shot over to Ichigo.

"Let me guess, you found this out from Ukitake too, huh? I am never trusting anyone ever again with personal information."

"Let's go, you have to meet and greet."

They both got out of the car and walked to the doors where Unohana was standing with a bunch of children.

"Unohana-san, hello I am Ichigo Kurosaki and this is-"

"Rukia Kuchiki," Unohana held out her hand to Rukia's enthusiastically.

"It is an honor and beyond. I admire your work so, it truly is a marvel."

Rukia's mouth curved in a smile and shook the woman's hand back.

"My name is Unohana, I am the director of Kido Childcare, thank you so much for coming."

"Sure." Rukia couldn't really say she was thrilled because she wasn't.

"Are you ready? Rukia before I make the speech for the opening, lets get some of the kids to stand by you and lets get you a pair of scissors to cut the ribbon along with us." Unohana pulled out a pair of scissors from her pocket like she was Houdini.

"Oh no I couldn't." Rukia waving her hands in front of her frantically.

"I insist Rukia-chan." Unohana, when even saying it politely, almost scared Rukia. There was an underlying authority to it.

"S-Sure." Rukia accepted the scissors without hesitation.

Ichigo had to bow his head down so Rukia wouldn't see him smile when he saw her reaction to Unohana.

_Maybe I should ask her to help me with Rukia, she can get her to do stuff without Rukia complaining. _The thought had crossed his mind more than a few times that morning.

* * *

Rukia had by now had one of the most terrible days, and it was only 9:30 in the morning. When they had gotten to the childcare center, nothing had gone smoothly.

When everyone cut the ribbon, one of the kids had cut Rukia's suit on purpose all the way up to her thigh and she had to get safety pens and pin her suit back together (but she was glad that the suit was ruined, she wouldn't have to wear it again).

Then when they had gone inside, she had to be active with the kids, who pulled her hair, jumped all over her, yelled in her ear and tripped her on purpose.

Rukia had almost beaten one of the brats with paint jug until Ichigo had stepped in and yanked it out of her hands, when doing so the top of the paint jug had twisted off and poured all over Rukia's hair.

Yup, today Satan himself had devoted all of his attention to Rukia Kuchiki, she was sure of it.

And to top it off, Rukia couldn't muster up the energy to argue with Ichigo about it. She was just too tired and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Well I think for your first time being around a horde of children, you did ok. You didn't curse and you didn't hit one of them. But that may be thanks to me considering I jerked the paint jug away from you in time to save that poor kid's life."

"He shouldn't have been trying to look up my skirt." Rukia threw back at Ichigo in a harsh tone.

"He' a kid, he didn't know any better."

"He was eight years old, yes he did."

"He's a boy; there is your answer for that."

Rukia slouched in her passenger chair and closed her lids until Ichigo cleared his throat.

"So, I get to watch you work today right? It's been a week."

"No you don't."

Ichigo slammed on the breaks in front of Rukia's apartment, throwing Rukia's body forward and slamming it back in the car seat.

"Why the fuck not woman?"

Rukia was not about to have any of this.

"Because you pathetic excuse for a human being, you have intentionally put me through hell for your own Goddamn entertainment and I am sick of it. You haven't even asked me politely to watch me work, you have only demanded."

Ichigo became conscious of the fact that she was right. He couldn't care less about the "her-as-entertainment" part because he loved that too much, but he really had only demanded. He bribed her but hadn't bought her the tools yet.

So he decided to ask in a very seductive way. It always worked with other women. Ichigo leaned in extremely close to Rukia and put his hand on hers, which was on her lap, and fixated on Rukia's eyes with intent.

"Rukia, you are right. I have only demanded. I have not thought about you, only me and my selfishness. So I am asking from the bottom of my heart, would you please let me observe you while you work?"

Rukia swallowed hard. She began to think about him in the shower that day she saw him because of the way he was looking at her. She was remembering his muscular and toned back that was wet. Him in the shower with steam all around his-

"NO!" She screamed it right out.

_Damn! I thought for sure, me asking her like that would have gotten her to say yes._

"NO!, a-hem, I mean no. How about I let you do that on Friday."

"That's _four_ days from now. I don't know if I can wait that long." His hand still on hers trying to persuade her.

"I just, I-I need sleep and I'm still not done with the assembling of the major pieces."

Ichigo could tell he wasn't going to get anywhere. He lifted his hand from Rukia's.

"Fine. I'll stay in my little work area, but Friday it is. You promise."

"Yes, I promise."

"Good."

* * *

Friday had rolled around and Rukia, thanking the heavens, finally got all five of her copper petals up. She was pleasantly relieved when the form of the sculpture had been more to her liking than she had originally thought.

_Alright, all I have to do is cover this up and then I can let Kurosaki in and start working on the blown glass section._

Rukia dragged the tarp and her ladder out of storage. Rukia was not a fan of heights but quickly learned in college that if working on an oversize piece of art, a ladder was going to be essential.

Rukia got to the very top of the ladder and slung the tarp over the copper sculpture. A knocking was heard on her double doors.

"Can I please come in; you're not going to bail on our agreement right?"

Rukia cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, you can come in now, the project is covered up."

Ichigo entered the studio towing his chair behind him. Rukia caught a glimpse of what he was doing and twisted her body to Ichigo to say something, but in the act of twisting her body she lost her balance and fell off the ladder.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo saw what was happening and ran forward to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Ommph!" Ichigo had caught Rukia in a cradle position just in time landing with one of his knees on the ground.

"Rukia!, Rukia are you hurt?" Ichigo shook her violently.

Rukia had her both of her eyes squeezed tight. When she didn't feel her back hit the concrete floor or her head bust she leisurely opened one of her eyes and peeked at Ichigo who was holding her like a small child in his arms.

"You… caught me?" Rukia sounded confused.

"Hey Shorty, are you ok? Do you feel injured at all?" Ichigo truthfully sounded worried.

"Umm, I'm fine." Rukia shifted her head to the side so Ichigo wouldn't see her blush. Ichigo's face was dangerously close to her own.

"Good to know, be more careful next time." Ichigo stood up and sat her down on her own two feet.

Rukia looked at the chair and back to Ichigo.

"Why are you bringing that in here, it's going to get dirty I hope you know."

"Eh, I'll manage somehow. Since I am going to be in here for the remainder of the time being with you I-"

"WHOA! Hold it, I thought this was just going to be for a dew days. You know like three days here and then you go back outside for a while and then maybe come back in here for a couple more, but that's it."

"Shorty do you see what I am working with? I am outside sitting down doing nothing. I have no communication with you while you are working and the only times I get to see you are when you come in the kitchen to get something to eat or drink or when you leave to go in the bathroom to take a shower."

Rukia thought about it and decided that since he did just basically save her life from falling off the ladder that it would be acceptable for him to stay in the studio for most of the time being. Then Rukia thought about what he had just said. Rukia turned red.

"You've watched me take a shower?!?" however she didn't know how mad she could get considering she watched him once, though she would never tell him that.

Ichigo sighed. "No woman, I didn't watch you take a shower. I am saying I just watch you walk in the bathroom. I leave to go sit at the nook area so I'm not near that area of the apartment. I respect your privacy in those areas of daily life."

"Oh, ok. Well if you have to be in here for the remainder of the time then we need to get you a jumpsuit, starting today. But this works out because I have to buy chemicals today anyways and while we're out we can get you a jumpsuit."

"Can't I just wear some of my work out clothes in here?"

Rukia thought about slapping him.

"You idiot, look around you. I basically have a fire pit over there that reaches thousands of degrees and sharp tools all over the place. If any skin is showing, you will get hurt. You have to understand that."

"What about falling off a ladder? A jumpsuit wouldn't have saved you from that."

Rukia's admiration from him saving her was disappearing.

"I thank you again for that, but Kurosaki, I am serious, you have to be careful in here. It's not a playground."

"Sure, sure. Fine, I got it. Then can we go and get this safety suit or whatever you want to call it?"

"Yes. Just let me go get my wallet."

Ichigo in all didn't feel like driving so he asked Rukia.

"Hey Shorty, can we take your car?"

"Yeeeeah, we're not driving. It's only a five minute walk."

"Oh, well that's cool."

"Plus I don't have a car."

Ichigo turned suddenly to face Rukia. "What? You have millions of dollars and you don't have a car?"

"I just call a taxi or walk, it's no biggie."

"That doesn't explain why you don't have a car."

"Do you really want to know why I don't have one?"

"Yeah I kinda do, in fact. Like I said you have millions right? So why not?"

"I don't have full control over all of my finances." Rukia began to walk out the double doors to the kitchen island to get her wallet.

Ichigo followed after her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Why not? You seem responsible enough. Was this your brother's idea?"

"As a matter of fact it was." Rukia opened the front door and waited for Ichigo.

They started walking down the sidewalk.

"Byakuya was surprised how much I made off my art work but it occurred to him for some reason that I might blow it all. So when he found out that Ukitake was taking an interest in my art, he did some research about the man. Turns out Ukitake is great at financing and accounting. So when he became my adviser, he pretty much was told to take over that department by my brother. I have a certain account that I can use, for things like tools, clothes, food, music, and paying my electricity bill and the occasional outing for a vacation if I want one. But besides that I don't really get to see much of my money. I'm on some sort of monthly allowance thing."

Ichigo was in all honesty surprised that Byakuya still had some control over Rukia's life. At least her finances anyways.

"Did he really think you would blow it or was there something else to add to that decision of his?"

Ichigo was prying because something seemed off. Rukia might have been a free spirit but she was dedicated to her work and so far Ichigo hadn't seen any frivolous activity that would cause harm to her bank account or anyone, just his chair that was threatened last Friday.

Rukia shifted away from Ichigo as they were walking and she had the appearance of a guilty look to her all of a sudden.

"Hey did I ask something I shouldn't have?"

"I just don't know if I should talk to you about that right now. It might not be necessary at all to notify you about that information. But if it comes up and I have no other choice I will, ok?" Rukia fidgeted with her hands.

"S-Sure. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine, you didn't know. I know you have to know certain things about your client's lives, so I will tell you when I need to."

Ichigo was scratching his brain for what would make Byakuya put her under financial supervising.

Rukia's attitude changed when hey arrived at their destination. "Here we are. **Kaurakra's Tool Shed**."

The owner waved at Rukia when she walked in and greeted her with a hug.

"Rukia kido, how are ya? I haven't seen you here in about two months. I thought maybe someone else had stolen you away."

"Come on Kenpachi, you know that would never happen. You have the best prices in Kaurakra. But I'm not here just for me, This here is Ichigo, he needs a jumpsuit. He's gonna be in my work studio for a while."

"Hmm, this guy looks too… fancy. Has your taste in men changed babe?"

Ichigo took a step towards Kenpachi to inquire what he was meaning by that.

"No Kenpachi, he is my PR. He is just doing his job. His is very different than yours or mine so he has to dress up more."

"Looks like a pansy to me." Kenpachi looked Ichigo up and down.

"What the hell, Rukia! You actual affiliate with this man?" Ichigo was becoming pissed of by being called a pansy. He had a graphic T and nice cargo pants on. He wasn't dressed to impress, but he surely wasn't fancy. He was just comfortable, to his standards nevertheless.

"Calm down Kurosaki, he likes to bug anyone who walks in here with me."

Ichigo was clenching and unclenching his fists for a stress reliever.

"HAHA this guy is easy to get riled up. Good for fighting."

"Don't start that, I don't have the time and I need to rummage through the chemicals so I can create a patina."

"God, you are such a buzz kill when it comes to your work."

Kenpachi, amused as he was, took Rukia's words seriously and stepped aside for her to enter in the other side of the shop.

Ichigo recognized that look on Kenpachi's face.

"She threaten you with a chainsaw too?"

"Nope, blow torch."

Both men nodded to one anther and then followed Rukia.

"So, Ichigo was it? How long have you been Rukia's PR?"

"Just a couple of weeks, not for very long. I have to say, she is something else."

"HA, I know right. First time she walked in here I thought she was maybe thirteen years old by her height. Then I got a look at that pretty face and also figured out that she knew every tool on this green earth. She puts me to shame. Who knew someone like her can create the things she does."

"Personally I think she has a tiny bit of a crazy streak in her." Ichigo thought out loud on accident.

"We all do but, considering what she went through in college, I'm surprised she's not more fucked up."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo's ears perked up.

Kenpachi looked around to see if Rukia was around to be listening and lowered his voice.

"When she first started college, she hit a wild streak, who could blame her with that brother that she has. She started to date a teacher of hers from high school, some art teacher. He went down to that Savannah College of Art and Design school to be near her."

Ichigo froze automatically, he was sure he knew who Kenpachi was talking about.

"They lasted for a good couple of years now that I remember."

"So what happened? Did she ever tell you?"

Kenpachi rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Ehhh, all I know is that when they were together, she seemed fine and then not so fine. They came here to visit a couple of times during the summers when they were together. There were days when she looked, I don't know… not healthy, I guess it's what you could say. Sometimes she looked almost not alive."

"Do you mean he beat her?"

"I never saw any bruising or markings on her body."

"She never told you what went on after they broke up?"

"Naw-uh." Kenpachi shook his head.

"But I do know when they broke up, she was devastated. Her brother, Byakuya, threatened to bring her home her junior year of college. So she straightened out. Whatever trouble she was in ended after her years with that teacher of hers from high school."

"What are you two doing over there? Kenpachi you should be helping me find a suit for this guy and then getting me some sort of ladder to get up to the top to get my chemicals." Rukia shouted over her shoulder.

Both Ichigo and Kenpachi snapped to and left the conversation where it had ended. Kenpachi fetched the ladder and brought it to Rukia.

"Maybe you should leave the climbing-the-ladder to me after the incident that happened in your studio Shorty."

Rukia was pleasantly surprised and stunned when she heard what Ichigo had offered.

"I think I will take you up on that Kurosaki. I'd rather not break any limbs today."

Salammoniac, lime-Sulfur Fungicide, ammonium chloride, and liquid ammonia cleaner, that is was I need. They're all on the top shelf to your right."

Ichigo looked at Rukia with apologetic eyes for a split second. He didn't know everything that had happened. But he had heard a lot from Kenpachi.

"What's with that look Kurosaki?"

"N-Nothing, sorry I just spaced out."

"We don't have time for that. You and I both have to work so how about you get up there and get me my supplies and then we'll get you suit and be on our way."

"Sounds good."

Ichigo climbed the ladder with ease and found what Rukia needed. He grabbed a bottle of each one and tossed it down to Kenpachi.

"That is NOT how you are suppose to handle those chemicals you dunce." Rukia couldn't believe how Ichigo carelessly threw them down below.

"See any explosions around? I don't, so we're fine."

"I'm going in the other room to fine you a jumpsuit, where it's safe!"

"You do that!" he yelled down to her.

After Kenpachi collected all of the chemicals, he went behind the register and waited for the other two in his shop.

Ichigo witnessed Rukia looking through the suits. He had to laugh considering they were taller than her and she had to use a step stool to look at the sizes in the neck of the clothing.

"HA! Found one, what do you think?"

Rukia held a suit in her hands that was a washout gray and Velcroed in the back.

"Works for me." Ichigo folded his arms in front of his chest and smirked.

"What? What's so funny?" Rukia was beyond confused why he was laughing.

"The suit, it's taller than you even when you're on the step stool."

"Would you like for me to go get the chainsaw again? I can use it on more than furniture."

"No more jokes! I promise, I surrender, no more."

"Good."

"_For today_." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you two done flirting over there or do I need to be present in this little quarrel of yours? There better not be any PDA going on in my shop!"

"For the love of Christ Kenpachi, nothing is going on. We're coming so just hold your horses."

* * *

Ichigo kept looking over at Rukia on their way back to her apartment. He wanted to ask her but remembered that she wasn't ready to discuss that part of her life just yet.

_I could mention that if someone were to find out about her past that it could be trouble if they wanted to leak out information. That stuff happened all the time. And if I know about it I can come up with something for an excuse for what happened all those years ago._

Ichigo had the urge to say something but he knew that biting his tongue would be best right now.

_Her face, when I asked about it earlier on, was full of shame and discomfort. What would have happened to her that would cause her to cringe at her past?_

Ichigo was lost in contemplation until Rukia caught his attention.

"Oi, Kurosaki, you know you still owe me my day to buy my new tools."

"I promise, I never go back on my word."

"So when will that day be?"

"I get paid sometime next week. When the money goes in the bank I'll let you know and then we'll go buy your new tools."

"Woohoo!" Rukia jumped and twirled around at the thought of new shiny tools.

"There is also one more thing. You know those "practice runs" that Ukitake wants you to attend?" Ichigo did air quotes with his fingers.

"Yeah..." she stopped in mid twirl.

"They are coming up in about two weeks. We have to buy you some clothes to attend to those events."

"_Please,_ no pink this time Kurosaki."

"Considering what happened to the Chanel pink suit at the Kido Childcare Opening that I got for you with my own money, I don't think that'll be happening. In addition, Ukitake called me up and said he was buying you those clothes. He's gonna bring me his credit card the morning of."

"Is he coming along?"

"I don't think so. He said he had some business to take care of."

"Are you coming along?" Rukia asked as if she might actually want him there.

"Yes, I don't trust you alone with the credit card considering what I found in your closet."

"What were you doing in my closet?"

"How else do you think I found out your size for that pink suit?"

"YOU!… you know what? I don't even care anymore. I know that I have no choice in the matter so I might as well shut up."

"Wow, why are you being so accommodating all of a sudden?"

"You are going to buy me tools and on two other conditions that I will be accommodating for you if you follow them."

"What would that be?"

Ichigo and Rukia stopped right outside the door of her apartment. "First of all I might need your help with my project. I'll teach you what you need to know, so don't worry about that."

"What sort of help?"

"The blown glass idea I have is extremely complicated and it takes two people to do it. I have only seen it done twice by my professors at college, but I think I can tackle it."

"Mmm, ok I can deal with that condition. What's the other one."

Rukia paused when thinking about her other condition for Ichigo. It had been a while since she drew anyone and _he_ had a body that would be perfect to draw. She just hoped that she could keep her ass glued to her seat when sketching him out. She was sure that his snide comments that he made frequently could help her with that.

"I would like for you to pose for me."

"Ummm, sure." Ichigo made a pose just like he was a manikin from a department store.

Rukia lost it and couldn't contain her laughter when Ichigo posed.

"HA, A-hem, ha, n-no. I don't mean now and in that stance."

"I don't get it."

"I haven't sketched anyone in a long time and sketching people helps get my wheels turning in my head with an abundant amount of ideas. The human body is fascinating."

"So what? I'll sit somewhere and you draw me, no big deal."

"Umm, well, close." Rukia shifted her feet and gathered the courage.

"You won't have any clothes on."

"You mean in my underwear."

"No. Naked."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. He wasn't really sure he could do that.

"I promise I will be very professional and I'll only ask that it be for three days, two hours each day."

"All in a row?"

"No," dear God she didn't think she could handle a naked Ichigo three days in a row, she new she would faint probably. But he had a faultless body that the gods would be jealous of. It was a once in a life time opportunity to draw someone who looked like Ichigo. Not even the models in her figurine classes had the muscles that he had.

"The days won't be back to back just… random I guess is what you could say."

_What do I do? She'll be cooperative and work with me with no problems if I do this. Hell the getting to work with her is a bonus, getting up close and personal when she is working on her _**sculpture**_. But _**this**_ might be too personal…_

Rukia wasn't sure if she was getting to him. She didn't know if her bargaining skills were working or not.

"I'll even stop threatening your chair with my tools!"

That caught his attention.

_Why does that damn chair make or break the deals with me? Oh yeah! Because I was a dimwit and paid $10,000 for a God forsake chair so I could be comfortable for the next two months._

"You promise that you won't go near it anymore?"

"I promise." She held up her pinkie to cross wrap around his as if it were an insurance policy for Ichigo.

Rukia gazed into Ichigo's eyes with huge round violet ovals that he swore he could plunge right into. It was more so the appearance of her eyes that won the deal with Ichigo rather than the ending threats to his chair.

Ichigo concentrated on her eyes ever so carefully that he noticed something.

_Guess you didn't have contacts after all Shorty. Your eyes are naturally that stunning. _Ichigo couldn't help but getting lost in her sight before letting go of her pinkie and going in the apartment with her.

* * *

**A/N: yeah I know kind of a corny ending but I was in a mushy mood when writing the end to this chapter. Was it ok?????  
**

**I'm thinking on speeding up the pace a little because ppl want more intimate interactions between ichiruki (and I agree, its just that in the story they have only been "together" for two weeks so far. I will work on that I promise.) **

**You guys rock my socks off just to let you know. **

**Happy Early Thanksgiving Peeps.**

**Thanks**

**LJNORTHERN**


	10. 10 Does the Mayhem Ever End?

**A/N: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! (NOT EVEN IN MY DREAMS)**

**OK WHO ROCKS???? I DO CAUSE I GOT A CHAPTER UP THAT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BE UP UNTIL LATER THIS WEEK! IT'S NOT THE BEST THOUGH :( WARNING**

**IT'S NOT AS DETAILED, SORRY WONT HAPPEN AGAIN.**

**SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES  
**

* * *

Sunday had arrived marking the two weeks that Ichigo had become Rukia's PR. Since the agreement that was made last Friday, Rukia was stunned just to see how fast Ichigo had learned some of the basics of glass blowing. In the midsts of learning though, there was difficulty.

(Yesterday Saturday flash back)

"_Remember after you dip the blow pipe on the molten glass, bring it over to the bench, place the bottom of the glass on this flat sheet of steel and blow air into the mouth piece. And this is vital that this piece of information sticks with you, do NOT breathe in the blow pipe. Only breathe air out into it. If you breathe in it will melt your lungs. The heat is over 2100 F."_

"_What? Melt my lungs? Ok anything else I need to know? Breathing is first nature, what if I forget?"_

"_Then you die and I have to find a new PR."_

"_Good to know that you seem devastated at the thought."_

"_You'll be fine; just don't take a breath in while your mouth is on the mouth piece."_

_After a few tries, Ichigo had gotten the hang of it but he would blow too hard having to start all over again._

"_No, stop blowing so hard." Rukia interrupted Ichigo while he was blowing out into the pipe. _

"_That's what she said."_

"_You immature child stop with the 'she said' jokes."_

"_When you give me the material I have to follow through." Ichigo smirked up at her._

"_I'm glad you are becoming more laid back but you can't fool around when doing this, especially when you are learning it for the first time."_

"_Sorry."_

"_It's fine, I'd rather not have to deal with a dead person anytime soon however. So pay attention."_

(End of flashback)

Rukia ended her flashback when Ichigo came in through the double doors at 8:00 a.m.

Rukia was having a pretty good morning so far. She had plenty of sleep last night, had a wonderful breakfast and some awesome coffee.

Now she was getting to start her work with her "partner." To Rukia's astonishment, she started to enjoy working with him.

Ichigo was lightening up more and the company he was providing for the past few days was comforting.

"Today is gonna have to be cut short today Shorty. I have a late lunch date with a friend around 3:00 so we are going to have to end today's lesson around 1:00."

Rukia's eyes widened at what Ichigo had just said to her.

"But- but this is my work. I have to get on the ball and finish it and-"

"Shorty, I have a life and I want to take a break. I've have to cancel a few dates and I want to go on one. It's Sunday, so let's get to work and then quit early today and then I can devote all my time again to you starting Monday."

Rukia made a face when turning away from Ichigo.

_Makes since. He has a life and he's been with me non stop for the past two weeks or at least dealing with work about me. I can find something to do. Maybe I'll give Renji a call. _

Rukia brightened up. "Sounds like a plan. Let's get to work."

The time hit 1:00 and Ichigo looked at the clock on the wall.

"Wait it's only 12:00 we still have another hour."

"Don't mind that clock, it's an hour late. I haven't fixed the time yet."

"Oh ok, well I'll get going then."

Ichigo pulled on his jumpsuit and the Velcro undid in the back. Ichigo was only wearing a wife beater and some jeans that he said were tacky, because they had three holes in them. Rukia liked the way he was dressed, she liked him laid back.

She made herself turn around when he undressed out of his jumpsuit. If she didn't she knew she would ask him to take it all off so she could draw him. In addition, she wanted to have some delicious eye candy to feast her eyes upon but she reeled her impulse of asking in.

Ichigo hung up his jumpsuit and spun around to inform Rukia about his check that would be coming in late and his money might not be in the bank when he had expected. He was taken back when he witnessed her unzipping her jumpsuit revealing her only in a black sports bra and some white shorts that could have been considered a second skin.

Ichigo had the urge to go up to her and caress her hips with his hands and stroke his thumb in the very top of her shorts to tease her. Then wanting to move his hands up and slide his fingers under the elastic of her bra beneath her supple breast.

_WHAMB!_

Ichigo literally hit himself in the face. Not mentally but physically.

"What the hell Kurosaki? Why did you slap yourself?"

Rukia had caught a glimpse of him just in time to detect the odd behavior coming from Ichigo.

"N-nothing."

"Then why did you strike yourself as if you were mentally ill?"

"…None of your business, I have to go."

"Ok grumpy pants."

Ichigo looked down and felt that his member was slightly awakening after the images he had just had.

He grabbed his keys and wallet and bolted out the double doors and then the front door.

"See you tomorrow!" Rukia called to Ichigo.

"Sure." It was all he could say without his voice cracking.

_What the hell was that all about? _Rukia was utterly confused but shook it off.

She retrieved her phone off the side table next to her double doors in her room and dialed Renji's number.

"Hey Renji are you too busy to go get a drink with me?"

"_Not at all. I haven't seen you in a while; it'd be nice to hear what's been going on with Ichigo and your art."_

"Great! When and where can I meet you?"

"_How's about that restaurant downtown, Starlit? They have some of the best drink concoctions ever made. I can meet you over there at about 3:30."_

"Will do, can't wait. Bye Renji."

Rukia closed her phone and jumped in the shower.

* * *

Ichigo called up Nelliel and told her that he would be there at Starlit at 3:00. It was now 3:15 and she still hadn't shown up.

He didn't mind, it gave him sometime to himself and he ordered a beer and relaxed while waiting. Nelliel strolled in wearing an all too tight and all too revealing shirt with some black pants and stiletto pink shoes.

Ichigo laughed when he saw the shoes and thought of Rukia and the day they went to see Yumichika. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Looks like you're happy to see me Ichi. I've missed being in bed with you." Nelliel stroked his hair back and Ichigo snapped out of it.

"Hey Nelliel, so how has everything been going on at work?"

"Oh it's a bore. It's been dull without your sexy ass."

Ichigo had to make a smile appear on his lips. He liked Nelliel just fine but she was too forward. In fact, she was always forward.

"So how is your job Ichi? Is your client fun to be with? I hope not too fun if it's a woman. Wouldn't want someone steeling you away from me."

Ichigo pondered for a second and came to the conclusion that he was enjoying being around Rukia. Ok so sometimes she was off her rocker but she was growing on him. In both a physical and mental relation.

"Yeah she's interesting to be around. Different than the other clients that I've had."

He wasn't about to tell Nelliel that he was anything but Nelliel's. He didn't want to piss her off and deal with other estrogen problems, truthfully that he had been dealing with nothing but estrogen lately.

_Maybe I should have called up one of my old buddies and hung out with them instead of going on a date…_

"Ichi, Ichi look! Do you know who that is?"

Ichigo turned to where Nelliel was pointing. He saw Renji at the bar sitting alone.

"Oh yeah, I've met him once. He is a close friend of the client's that I am dealing with now."

"How do you know him Nelliel?" Ichigo was hoping that maybe she wanted to go over there and be with him and leave Ichigo alone.

"I've read about him in the top 50 bachelors in Kaurakra. Can you believe the buildings that he has created? And look how gorgeous he is." Ichigo got his hopes up when,

"But not as gorgeous as you Ichi." She giggled when adding the last comment in.

Ichigo noticed a very petite, very laid back, and very pretty woman walking up to Renji and greeting him with a hug.

_That's Rukia! Did I tell her where I was eating? No, I didn't I just said the time. _

Rukia pecked a kiss on Renji's cheek and sat down to order a drink.

_I thought that she wasn't dating anyone? Wait, why should I care? Hold on a minute I'm just making a curious observation. That doesn't mean that I care automatically. And I know for a fact that they're just friends._

Ichigo had to pry himself out of his mental argument with his own self.

"Ichi, hellooooo?" Nelliel waving her hand in front of Ichigo's face trying to get his attention.

"I'm here, just thinking of something Nelliel."

Ichigo and Nelliel continued with their lunch date and ordered drinks. During the whole time he was with Nelliel, Ichigo would spy on over at Rukia. She never looked over at them and never noticed that Ichigo was in the same restaurant as him.

_Mmmm, her jeans are a step up, they're not torn or ripped at least. She is wearing one of those 80s T that she owns so many of. She made an attempt to dress it up this time. Nice chunky necklace with her hair fixed. _

Ichigo took a moment to reflect on his job.

_God I bet sometimes I sound gay. No wonder my father questions me sometimes. Even though there is proof that I am not, he sees me on the internet with women all the time. Odd man._

Ichigo couldn't help but smile when Rukia would play with her necklace and twirl in her bar stool seat. Yeah it was a bit childish but she was having her time and was being carefree, as she should be.

Ichigo tensed up when he saw his business "partner" walk in the restaurant and made a bee line towards Rukia.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Grimmjow walked up to Rukia and introduced himself and talked for a second. Rukia smiled and made small talk back until Grimmjow departed and went to his own table for two.

_What is he plotting in his head now? _

Ichigo knew he didn't need to make a scene in public, it could have been nothing. But he had an unnerving feeling. So to pull himself away from temptation, he asked for the check and was out by 5:00. He didn't bring Nelliel back to his place. He told her he had too much work to do, when in reality he just wanted sometime to himself.

Ichigo began thinking about Rukia on his drive back to his apartment. Not in a work way at all but in wonderment and missing her way.

_I've been with her for two weeks. This doesn't make any since. I hated her from day one. Maybe hate is too harsh of a word. True, she drives me up the wall continuously. Then again I have been spending non stop time with her. It has to be a physical thing. That's it, it's physical, nothing more._

Ichigo continued to argue with his self for the rest of the day and decided to call up Uryuu to take his mind off Rukia. The two of them went to a bar and drank the rest of the night away. He needed a guy's night considering what was in store for him in a few days.

* * *

Wednesday finally arrived for Rukia. This was the first of her three days that she was going to get to sketch out Ichigo. Her ideas were running thin and felt that she needed a break from glass blowing and teaching it to Ichigo.

She set up his sitting area and added a pillow for him to rest on.

_Two hours sitting down continuously would hurt my ass so I might as well make it as comfortable as possible for him. Ok what else needs to be here?_

Rukia grabbed a wooden box that he could rest his arm on or lean on when he was sitting still.

_Rukia, girl remember don't faint, don't ogle, don't salivate all over your drawing pad. Just sketch. Remember just because he has a wonderful body doesn't mean he's not a pompous ass most of the time… even if he has been toning down on the criticism and stopping his self entertainment at my expense._

Rukia heard a knock on the double doors.

"Alright come in Kurosaki."

Ichigo had a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else. He looked embarrassed and wondered how she Shang Highed him into doing this. He scratched the top of his head and had his head cocked to the side

"So, ummm, w-wear am I suppose to be?"

He was nervous; Rukia could tell and tried to think of something that would make him feel better.

"Right over here. Is there anything you would like, some water or you can even pick the music you want to listen to while you sit down."

"Water would be nice. Do you own any instrumental smooth rock maybe? I like to listen to the guitar."

Rukia was glad she could comply with his requests.

"As a matter of fact I do. And I already have you some water here. I figured it would get hot with the lights on you."

_It's already hot in here with his clothes off, I might need some water. STOP! STOP thinking about that! This is work, a kind of business deal. Work, Work, WORK!_

Rukia went to her iPod and found a bunch of instrumental guitar music and pushed play. When she came in Ichigo had his towel off and was sitting down where she had set up his spot. He was beautiful, gorgeous, mind blowing, and more. Rukia had never seen someone as physically perfect as him. He had a few scars on his body but she found that to be even more perfect. Beauty in the flawed kind of deal.

She even saw that God had blessed him in other areas of his body. She had to gulp.

Rukia walked up and saw that he was somewhat more calmed down after the music was put on.

"Ok I need to position your arm like this and turn you like this."

Rukia felt electricity as she touched his back and arm. She placed his arm on the wooden block and placed a gentle hand on his back to guide him in a more curved arrangement. His skin was so warm and had a rugged softness to it. Rukia had to make her hand obey to let go.

Ichigo didn't look like he minded. He resembled someone who was at ease all of a sudden.

_Strange, I would have sworn he looked like a nervous teen who was about to have sex for the first time. Now he is relaxed. Hmmm, better for me I guess._

Rukia walked back over to her seat and sat down and pulled out her pad and pencil and began to sketch.

She liked how he requested instrumental music. It made it easier for her to concentrate.

"So I have a question for you Shorty?"

"Shoot."

Rukia kept her eyes shifting back and forth between her paper and the perfectly molded body in front of her.

"So why was Grimmjow talking to you last Sunday?"

Rukia thought back to Sunday and remembered meeting someone named Grimmjow, now that she considered.

"He was just wanting to- Hey hold it. How do you know that I met Grimmjow?" Rukia stopped in mid sketch.

"I saw you at the restaurant Starlit last Sunday."

"Were you stalking me again." She said in an annoyed but somewhat playful tone.

"Nope. I was there on my lunch date and I just saw you with Renji. Then I saw Grimmjow talking to you when I was about to leave." Ichigo didn't want her to know that he left out of her meeting Grimmjow and how it bothered him, so he fibbed a small amount.

"You could have said 'hey' you know. I wouldn't have minded."

"I just figured you had seen enough of me for a while and would like a break. Missing me already huh? Have I grown on you that much?"

"Psh Please, I'm just saying I can be civil to you when I need to be."

"Suuuuure. Admit it, you have fallen head over heels for me haven't you." Ichigo mischievously said to her, having a playful grin on his lips.

Rukia went a little weak when she saw his seductiveness intent.

"Shut up you idiot, you don't know how to read women at all. If you knew what I was thinking you would know that I am only keeping you around for your body."

Rukia clasped her hand over her mouth when the words came out. She didn't mean to admit that much to Ichigo.

"Well hell. I think that means that-"

"I mean for sketching you imbecile!" She said it in a defensive manner.

"I'm joking calm down Shorty."

"Zip it and keep still. I can't draw a moving target." She pointed her finger at Ichigo with seriousness.

"… You never told me what Grimmjow was talking to you about."

"Arg, if I tell you will you shut up and keep still?"

"Sure."

"He just wanted to meet me. He said that he saw my picture on the internet and saw some of my work. That was about it. Come to think of it, how do you know him?"

"He is sort of a business partner at the agency that I work at."

"Why couldn't I have gotten him as my PR, his face is nicer to look at. No everlasting scowl on his face."

Ichigo turned at the statement Rukia had made and got offended and stood up and turned to her.

"Hey Shorty I-"

"Stop moving! Sit back down and look straight. It was a joke. Like how you were joking with me. Geez Kurosaki I have never met anyone who gets wound up like you do."

"You shouldn't talk, you get 'wound up' at the small things I kid you about!"

Rukia considered how Ichigo was standing completely naked facing her with no shame. Until he grasped what he was doing and blushed.

He sat back down and mimicked the position he was in before.

The two hours had past in a flash and Rukia finally let Ichigo get up and cover the towel around his lower body. Rukia twisted around and fumbled around with her bag to slide her pad in so the drawings wouldn't smudge.

Ichigo was behind her in a flash and his heat was radiating off his body against Rukia. She jerked when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Can I see?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Why do you want to see? You know what they are, they're drafts of you."

"I just want to see how your drawing skills have improved. Last time I saw your pencil work it wasn't half bad."

"You hated my sketches."

"No I didn't, I poked fun at your Chappy doodles, not the other work."

Rukia paused, "How do you remember that far back?"

"Are you going to let me see or not?" Ichigo was losing his patients.

"Alright, if you want." Rukia pulled out her pad and flipped it open for Ichigo to see.

Ichigo was disturbingly close to Rukia, or at least his groin was. Rukia backed up a smidge so she would be near his body or in that region.

_This is for work. Be professional; don't act like a teenager with wild raging hormones. Look at the ceiling or something. Quick!_

Rukia threw her head up and pretended to be involved with something else than Ichigo's body.

Ichigo noticed how detailed her work was. Rukia had about fifteen different sketches of Ichigo but all of them were defiantly not the same even if he was in the same stance. There was up close drawings of his back, arms, legs, face, eyes, lips, chest, a-hem, his ass.

Ichigo figured that she had some obsession with his eyes and lips although. She had three of each of those parts of his body. He glanced back down to Rukia who was gazing up at the ceiling.

"These are truly impressive Shorty, and not just because you had an awesome model. These appear to be coming off the pages."

"You are so full of yourself Kurosaki."

"Just saying how it is."

Rukia rolled her eyes and turned her head to Ichigo. He was bent down burning his eyes into hers. She faltered back a little in her chair but couldn't move considering the back of the chair was preventing her from moving any at all.

"Do I make you nervous?" Ichigo's voice became rugged and deep. He placed a hand on the back of the chair and drew his face in closer to Rukia's. He was amused at her reaction.

"N-no." she stuttered.

"Then why are you blushing?"

Rukia's hand shot up to her face.

"It's h-hot in here."

Rukia pushed on Ichigo to get up and go to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face.

Ichigo was having too much fun and followed her into the bathroom.

"You know Shorty, I think you have had a little crush on me ever since your first day at high school."

"Oh shut it you moron. Don't be so ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous to have a crush on me. Have you seen the women I've been with?"

"What, slutty whores?"

"Funny, I date women who are refined and who are much more womanly than you and much more lady like. And they know how to have a good time."

Rukia had a towel in her hands and started to twist it so tight she thought she was going to draw blood from her hands.

"Ok it's time for you to go."

"Nope I still have," Ichigo glanced at the clock on the iPod dock. ",three more hours to hang around."

"I'm sorry I can't hear you because your hair color is so loud." She acted like she couldn't hear him at all.

Ichigo grabbed her arm as she was about to leave the room. He still only had a towel around his waist and he had to catch it before it hit the ground when he shifted closer to Rukia.

"Shorty don't piss me off. I can still make your life a living hell if you want."

"You already do! Now let go!"

Ichigo's grip tightened on her elbow.

"Admit it, you like me with no clothes on." Ichigo was toying with her.

Rukia was starting to sweat.

_He's just doing this for entertainment. Two can play at that. _

Rukia calmed down and put a seductive look on her face and pouted her lips a little and placed her hand in between Ichigo's waist and towel. He froze. Ichigo thought he was making her a nervous wreck and now the tables were turned.

"Ichigo, I'm not going to lie to you anymore. You've caught me red handed; looking at you with nothing on excites me. And how confidently you carry yourself, it's a turn on. You make me feel like a shy school girl who is so innocent. Ichigo you have…"

Rukia slid her hand to the top of his rock hard ass and swooped her hand down to stroke it. His face was priceless, his jaw literally dropped.

", the sexiest body that I have ever laid my eyes on."

Rukia took a step closer and squeezed her hand on his ass. Ichigo was now up against the wall and cornered.

She started to unzip her jumpsuit slowly with his hand still on her elbow.

_That's right; take it like a bitch Kurosaki, _She mentally ordered.

"Ichigo," he shuttered when she said his name. "Ichigo, I am under a ton of pressure. Maybe you could… relieve me of it."

Ichigo was about to fulfill her request when she suddenly started to bend over and laugh.

"I got you good Kurosaki! HA did you see the look on your face?"

Ichigo knew that she would find out he was serious about doing anything that she wanted if she looked down. So he moved her to the side quickly and got in the shower and blasted cold water on himself and threw the towel out the door and faced away from Rukia.

"I just remembered I have an appointment with Urahara in about an hour. So you'll get to get rid of me after all Shorty. Get out, you may have seen me naked but you aren't going to watch me take a shower."

_Only if you knew Kurosaki._

Rukia made herself leave the bathroom and go in her studio. She slid down the wall onto the floor.

_Too dangerous. I can't do that again. I was becoming serious and really wanted him to… do things to me. Work, Work, Work. Think of Work... TABLE! I need to make a new work table. I obliterated the other one. Yes I'll do that; I'll make a new work table._

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia began to work whereas Ichigo finished his cold shower and left the apartment without saying a word.

He had no doubt that if she did that again, for fun or not, that he would have sent her into a sea of ecstasy.

_Self control, that's all it will amount to. Just don't think of her that way. It's as simple as that. Just remember the chainsaw occurrence. Crazy. _

Ichigo chanted to his self the chainsaw occurance over and over in his head while driving.

_

* * *

  
_

"Yah! New tools, bright shiny new tools!" Rukia jumped on her bed while yelling.

"We're not going shopping for that today Shorty."

Rukia became melancholy in an instant. "But _whyyyyyy_?"

"My check didn't go through yet. It came in late but the money will be in the bank on Monday."

"This sucks, you suck to be exact Kurosaki."

_I wouldn't mind sucking on your- Halt! Hormones you have got to stop. This is ridiculous; she is my freaking client and one of the craziest people I have ever met. _

"Why are we heading out then?"

"I have to be present when you are shopping for your new clothes, does that ring any bells?"

"Fuck life."

"Am I mistaken? I came to the conclusion a long time ago that girls like to shop for clothes." Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed next to Rukia who was groaning in agony.

"Not me. I find it torturous." Rukia threw the covers over her head when saying it.

_Come to think of it, Karin hates shopping too, but she is normal unlike Shorty here._

"So when is Ukitake getting here?" Rukia muffled under the sheets.

Ichigo checked his wrist watch. "He should be here any minute."

Rukia began humming the funeral song as if it were her own death.

"It won't be completely unbearable. We're only going for a few outfits. Nothing that won't take over three or four hours."

"Three or FOUR hours! That's ludicrous Kurosaki. We go in and we get out."

"Nope, I was instructed by Ukitake to make sure you tried on a lot, you need to get the feel for new clothes."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"One of the few peoples who is closest to me is stabbing me in the back, Ukitake you horrid man!"

Rukia got out of the covers and went to the door to let Ukitake in.

"Good afternoon sweetheart. How's life?"

"You did not just ask me that Ukitake…" Rukia glared into Ukitake's eyes.

"Ok I know you're a little upset about going shopping but try to make this an enjoyable experience. Girls love to shop."

"I just had this meaningless conversation with Kurosaki, I'm not like other girls, and you of all people should know this by now."

Ukitake glimmered a smile and sighed, "I do but that doesn't mean you can't try and not have fun. Ichigo, here is my card. Make sure she gets the best. No sweats this time young lady."

"Come on Shorty, let's hit the road." Ichigo waving his hand to get her moving.

"I'd like to hit you."

"I'd appreciate if you didn't Shorty. You would end up in a headlock anyways."

Ichigo and Rukia got in his car and set off to the mall.

* * *

"It's been two hours and I have no clothes. Kurosaki, why are you dragging this trip out longer than needed?"

"Because we have found nothing that suites you."

"Oh come on! We found a cut little black dress and a kick ass suit to wear to the museum. What was wrong with those?"

"First of all the black 'cute' dress was huge on you and didn't fit you properly. The suit was, just don't get me started on that. It was more of a Halloween costume. If you were Tim Burton's daughter that might have worked, but you're not."

"Don't smack down Tim Burton."

"I'm not. His work is amazing."

"Then why-"

"Just shut up, you're giving me a headache." Ichigo rubbed his temples.

_Who knew shopping for this crazy miniature person would take up so much energy? _

Rukia tilted her head up and sniffed. "Yum something smells good, like cinnamon rolls."

"Don't be so shocked, there are a few of those over in the food court."

Rukia yanked on Ichigo's sleeve just as a child would do.

"Let's go. I'm starved!"

"We have to get your clothes missy."

"Lighten up you spoils sport. I'm supposed to try and have fun right? Well this will be the fun part of the day."

Looking at his watch he saw no harm in it. "Sure, follow your nose."

They both arrived no later than two minutes up to where the cinnamon rolls were being sold.

"What do you want?" Ichigo peered in the glass where the sweets were being displayed.

Rukia's eyes wondered until she found what she wanted. "That! The cinnamon roll that's the size of my head with an extra side of frosting."

"There's no way you can finish that off Shorty."

"What are you, my mother? I can handle it."

"If you say so." Ichigo looked to the guy working behind the counter, "I'll take the cinnamon roll that's bigger than Shorty."

The worker looked as it would be impossible for such a tiny person to eat something so big but he didn't question.

"Here you are sir, hope your girlfriend doesn't get sick from eating that."

Ichigo's and Rukia's face scrunched up in disgust and both looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah right." Both of them in unison.

They continued on their way to another store in the mall that would have what Ichigo was looking for.

Ichigo's stomach growled. "Is it good?"

Rukia had taken an enormous bite out of the cinnamon roll and smiled up at Ichigo nodding her head.

"Mmnhmm. Ifts awefome." She spoke with her mouth full.

Ichigo couldn't help but crack up.

"Let me have a bite, I didn't eat breakfast." He opened up his mouth.

Rukia swallowed, "Should have gotten your own Kurosaki."

"Woman , I bought it. A bite is not going to be missed from you."

"Will you stop asking for a bite if I give you one?"

"Yes."

"Grrrr, Here take it." Rukia pulled off a reasonable size of the breaded sweet and held it up for Ichigo to take. Instead of taking with his hand he took it with his mouth and pulled her fingers in his mouth just at the very tip. It caught Rukia off guard.

"Not bad Shorty, you have good taste in food at least."

Rukia's finger's tingled.

_Not good, I should not be reacting the way I am. I am not affected, this is not happening. Why am I lying to myself? It does no good._

Rukia had the urge to bring her fingers to her mouth to taste them after Ichigo's mouth had been on them but resisted.

"Oi, Shorty we need to go in here." Ichigo held up his finger to some sort of boutique with lots of womanly and frilly outfits.

Rukia made a face, "Are you serious Kurosaki, I can't pull that shit off."

"Yes you can. And I keep my promise, nothing pink."

Rukia made no comment and walked in with no complaints.

"Here, try this and this… that over there might work." Ichigo grabbed random items from the hangers, scaring Rukia.

_Maybe I can make a dash for it and escape…_

Ichigo recognized the wild look in Rukia's eyes and reached for her waist and threw her over his shoulder just like at Yumichika's.

"What the-" Rukia was shocked again when it happened.

"I know you all too well Shorty. At least when you start plotting your escape."

_Shit, I must be hanging out with him too often… Like I have a choice though._

Ichigo carried Rukia to the dressing room and put her down.

"Go in and try those on and then come out for me to see. No buts."

Rukia gathered the clothes in her arms and stomped in the dressing room. Ichigo sat down in the chair right in front of her dressing room.

"Just get this over with.' she whispered to herself.

* * *

Ichigo had been waiting for five minutes and Rukia had not come out yet.

"Shorty, will you hurry up?"

"I'm trying, the clothes you got me are confusing."

"It's sad when clothes are smarter than you Shorty."

"… I need help."

Ichigo huffed, "Fine. What is it you need help with?"

"I got the straps tied but I can't zip it up, it's too low."

Ichigo got up and walked to the door. "Ok let me in."

Rukia opened up the door and stayed facing the wall with her back to Ichigo.

Her back was completely exposed all the way down to the top part of her butt revealing a violet lace thong.

Ichigo's hands began to shake and sweat.

_Snap out of I man, she is your client. CHAINSAW!_

Remembering the threats to his chair helped a little. But _only_ a little.

Ichigo pulled on the zipper and zipped the back up slowly so he could savior the moment even if for just a few seconds.

Rukia did a fast pirouette for him to see.

"So does this work?" she asked.

A dark navy dress hung on Rukia that was off the shoulder and tied around her neck. It had an oval opening in the back when zipped up. It was floor length and had a slit up the side which was appropriate for the patron's banquette.

Ichigo took her in and gulped.

"Umm, yeah this one works fine."

_That dress is more than **fine**__ on her. She is going to have to beat men off with a stick at this banquette. Hell she is going to have to beat me off!_

"Sweet! One down, one more to go."

Rukia perked up and closed the door to change in the blazer and skirt Ichigo had picked for her.

_I can't get involved with a client. Hell I shouldn't even want to get involved with her. This is work, not my social life. Fuck what do I do?_

Ichigo massaged his head and sighed out of frustration.

* * *

**A/N: Bwahahaha the ending is for hardly leaving reviews, ok i'm kidding i just wanted a small cliff hanger to lead into the next part of the story. Ok i know this is not as detailed as the other chapters and I apologize. I'm just trying to pick the pace up a bit**. **That won't happen again. I am also working on a test and three projects for school before Thanksgiving gets out. Didn't expect for this chapter to be up so soon, but because i have a pretty good amount of readers I thought "why not?"It's the holidays, time for giving!**

**Happy Early Thanksgiving Again**

**LJNORTHERN  
**


	11. What Should I Do Now?

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH AND NOR WILL I EVER (SAD ****)**

**Another long chapter and pretty good I think but you tell me what you think.**

**Sorry if there are any Grammar mistakes, I tried but probably failed.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Momo, Toshiro, please come next week! I don't want to be a wall flower." Sitting across from Momo and Toshiro was a desperate Rukia who was bound to do anything to get her friends to attend the patron's banquette for the arts dinner that was coming up next Saturday.

"You know we would if we could but we both have a seminar to be at. Toshiro has to present his new method to the medical board. Plus, Ichigo will be there to help you mingle."

Rukia groaned in misery at Momo's statement.

"Why did I have to become friends with the brain and the brain's assistant?"

"Don't hate us. We love you." Momo pleaded.

Toshiro leaned his forearm on the table and leaned in close. "Rukia everything will be fine. By the looks of things you're starting to like this guy sort of, right?"

"Shhhh! Toshiro keep your voice down. I don't want rumors to get started."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Rukia, who here knows us? It's not a rumor by the way it's the truth and-"

"I do not like him Toshiro; I am just physically attracted to him. Do you know what Kurosaki would do to me if he knew that info? He would hang it over my head for the rest of my life."

Momo appeared confused. "So what's the difference exactly?"

"Momo for the love, ok let me think of an example…" Rukia tapped her short nails on the table, "Remember your teacher's assistance you told me about in college, Aizen?"

Toshiro's face reddened in anger.

"This is just an example Toshiro no need for you to get all pissy." Rukia turned her attention back to Momo.

"If you knew that Aizen was such an ass before you dated him, would you have still dated him?"

Momo shook her head. "No, of course not."

"But, and Toshiro don't beat me to a pulp for asking this, you would still think he was physically attractive right?"

Momo's face told all. She didn't have to admit that she still to this day thought he was good looking.

"I rest my case."

Momo looked at Toshiro who was trying to hide his anger by rolling tiny pieces of napkin into tightly wound balls.

"These past few weeks have not been easy for me, it's been," Rukia lowered her voice so the neighboring table couldn't hear, "about five years of no sex and things are starting to get kicked into gear from hanging around him. And Ukitake says he has to stay my PR for the whole two months he has hired him."

"Rukia, I thought you chose to be celibate considering what happened… well you know over at college?"

"Please have mercy in heaven don't bring that up. I wish I could erase more than all of that." Rukia bent down and lowered her forehead to the table.

"Sorry, forget I mentioned it."

"Will do." Rukia murmured in the table cloth.

Toshiro knew how painful her first years at college were, even though he didn't attend the same university, she pretty much told him and Momo everything and stayed in touch almost everyday while over in America. It was as if they were never separated. Renji was probably the only one who kept her sane after Kaien.

"This conversation has become too serious, even for me. Rukia tell us about the big showcase coming up for you in about a month. How's that art coming along?" Toshiro had become Rukia's saving grace.

Rukia didn't have to force a grin when she talked about her art.

"It's getting done. Believe it or not, Kurosaki is helping me with the blown glass sections."

Momo was almost speechless. "What? You are letting someone in your studio while working on a project? Rukia babe, I think you are more than physically attracted to this guy."

"Please don't start that again. That conversation has been killed and murdered and is now rotting 6 feet under ground, got it?"

"Whatever." Toshiro and Momo said it at the same time.

"Yeah, but he is helping me. He's not half bad. Kurosaki just wants to rush things a bit and you can't do that. I personally think that he wants to just get the work over with so he can make my life a living hell. I swear it's his new hobby."

Momo looked around and noticed that Ichigo wasn't there with them, around the vicinity at any rate.

"Hey Rukia where is Ichigo anyways? I thought he was supposed to be with you 24/7?"

"He had some meeting with Urahara, his boss. I got the day off and all to myself." Rukia beamed a smile at her two friends and they continued their lunch and gossiped about what was to come the following weeks.

* * *

Ichigo was furious at Grimmjow.

"Urahara why the FUCK is he stalking my client? We decided a long time ago that I was going to be Rukia's PR by myself for the two months that Ukitake hired me. So why is Grimmjow prancing around near her. He has his own Goddamn client, Orihime!"

"Ichigo you need to sit down and cool it. Grimmjow, he has a point. It is not thought highly of when business partner's try and take other clients."

Grimmjow smiled and had innocent eyes, "Urahara, I promise I am not stalking his client or trying to take her away. I happened to be in the same restaurant and thought I should say 'hi.' It is a possibility that I will meet her one day at a function. What's the harm in introducing myself to her?"

Urahara shot over to Ichigo. "Ichigo are you kidding me? That's all he did? Grimmjow, my sincerest apologizes."

"Oh give me a break Urahara, you know as well as I or anyone else who works around here, that he has a knack for steeling clients from other people."

"So untrue Kurosaki, the clients simply chose me. And if it so happens that Rukia chooses me over you after the two months are up then so be it."

"Urahara, what is he talking about? We only have a contract with Ukitake and Rukia for two months."

Urahara brought his fan up to his face and fanned away.

"Ha ha, well Ichigo that is what this meeting was about to begin with until you raised hell about Grimmjow 'taking' your client. Her publicity is rare; you of course already know this."

"Get to the point please." Ichigo hunched over the conference table.

"Getting someone like her as a permanent client shows well on us and how efficient we are with our clients. It's good business and we are trying to expand our company. Your client, Rukia, benefits us a ton. It would help to show that we have her trust and approval to handle her publicity."

"So what? We have hundreds of clients who are-"

"Not like Rukia. Her brother Byakuya is a factor in this as well. If we can get to her then we can probably get to her brother with time. That-"

"Wait, hold the phone, is Rukia just a pawn in this?"

"Not at all. But can you imagine how well it would show on us if we got to be not just Rukia's but Byakuya's PR? Our company would go global from all of the other people who want us to be their PRs after they find out about us being the Kuchiki's family PR."

"Does Ukitake know about this, or Rukia for that matter?"

"Ukitake knows that he wants Rukia to be in the public more and thinks its best for her. However, for our other interest in Byakuya, no. Rukia doesn't know that she will have a PR for longer than two months and knows nothing about our interest in her brother. Let's keep it that way for now." Urahara continued to fan himself while looking out the window.

Ichigo felt that something was off.

"I don't like the sound of this. Why did Grimmjow know about this information that involved my client before me?"

"I just have good ears Kurosaki; it's a good way to move up here." Grimmjow interrupted.

"It's no secret in the offices up here. We are all collaborating together on this supposed account. You are just in a better situation than the rest of us being with Rukia so much. Ichigo, you have the better chance at staying her PR and getting this company where it needs to be."

"Why do you sound mischievous Urahara?"

"Rukia is hard to deal with and hard to please. You are… popular with women and it wouldn't hurt if you tried to turn on your charm."

Ichigo's stomach dropped.

"Urahara I don't feel comfortable doing that to Rukia."

"I don't mean sleep with her, just be extra corporative and meet her demands."

_I'm already buying her God knows how much money worth of tools. But that is on my own terms. _

"Ichigo just remain being you. Alright, this meeting is over. Oh and one more thing. I think highly of you Ichigo, but in the end if Rukia does choose a different PR, whether that be Grimmjow or not, we will comply with her and you will take who's ever client they had before being switch to Rukia."

Ichigo left the conference room and took the stairs; he didn't want to be on an elevator with Grimmjow anytime soon.

_I won't do that to Shorty, I might want to but that's purely me wanting that on my own accord, however insane that might sound. This defiantly means I can't get involved with a client now, even if Urahara is giving me permission. I should nickname him the Mad Hatter with the ideas that he comes up with and those crazy hats he wears. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Rukia, babe what are you doing back here so soon? Get extra allowance money from Ukitake?" Kenpachi lightly punched Rukia in the shoulder.

Rukia came back with a smile and snappy comment. "Stuff it you meat head. I'm here to look at the drill presses."

"Nice, have one in mind that you want?"

"Yes, but like I said I'm here just to look."

"Knowing you, you'll be back to buy it if you fall in love with it." Kenpachi lead Rukia to the section of his shop where the Lathemaster Benchtop Milling Machine was.

"It's beautiful!" Rukia squealed in excitement when she came across it.

"Oh yeah, you'll be back here in no time to buy this beast."

"You bet your sweet ass I will. Just as soon as Kurosaki gets his money in the bank, I am going to have a field day in here."  
Kenpachi turned to Rukia out of being surprised by her words. "Huh? Ichigo is buying you your tools now?"

"He owes me and it's apart of an agreement we made a while ago. He told me his check should have been in this past Monday."

"Well if that's the case then why haven't you blown his hard earned money? It's Thursday already."

Rukia grasped what Kenpachi said. It was Thursday and she still hadn't seen Ichigo. Tuesday she didn't see him because he said he had a meeting. Wednesday he called in and said he had to set up something about her coming to the patron's of the arts dinner.

Certain people wanted to talk to her and he had to figure out when would be the best time at the dinner for that.

_I hope he is ok…_

_RING_

Rukia jumped at her phone's ringing.

"Hello?"  
_"Shorty, where are you?"_

"Ichigo?"

"_Nice to know you want to use my given name now."_

"Kurosaki, please don't get use to it. Where am I? The question is where are you? I haven't seen you in almost three days."

"_I had a lot of work to deal with."_

"I thought I was your work?"

"_HA you are a piece of work. And that's what I have been dealing with. Making calls and setting up times for people to talk with you isn't as easy as you'd think. People don't always answer the phone and I can't do anything until they do."_

Rukia growled at the "piece of work" snide.

"_Well, I am at your apartment. I have some stuff to talk to you about the dinner coming up. It's been moved to this coming Friday, a week from tomorrow."_

"I have work." Rukia thought that it was a legit excuse for getting out of this dinner.

"_No chance, you are coming to this, Ukitake even said that he would call the museum for your opening and push back the date if you needed more time to finish your art. You have to attend this."_

"You know I can't believe that I actually thought that I was starting to like your company. Thanks for reminding me that you're a demon."

"_Too bad, I like your company. You're fun to mess with."_

"Ok I'm getting off the phone now; I'll be at my apartment in about five minutes."

Rukia snapped her phone and looked at the machinery with longing eyes.

"Bye my love. I'll be back for you soon."

Kenpachi patted Rukia on the back, "Off to see your lover boy?"

Rukia smacked Kenpachi upside the head.

"Uggg, I am not involved with him. You keep this up and you lose me as a customer, meaning you go out of business."

Kenpachi just smiled. "Rukia I have too many fun toys, you would never betray me."

"True, but I can always threaten you with the blow torch again."

Rukia had a devilish glare when staring down Kenpachi.

He took a step back. "Alright no need to get all violent, just having some fun."

"I'm gone. I'll see you soon."

"Take advantage of that Ichigo, spend all he's got!" Kenpachi yelled to Rukia as she left the shop.

* * *

Ichigo waited outside for Rukia to show.

_Take your sweet time Shorty, Geez could you walk any slower?_

Ichigo thought about breaking in so he could sit in his nice chair but had the feeling that if he did Rukia would smack him.

Rukia came running up wearing shorts and a baggy shirt.

"Did you happen to look in a mirror before leaving the apartment?"

"Kurosaki, lets recap on what my job is, remember now? I have been working. I just went to Kenpachi's for a sec."

"Well open the door, I need to sit down, I'm tired."

"Busy day?" Rukia reached in her back pocket of her shorts for the key.

"Defiantly." Ichigo swayed and leaned against the wall with tired lids.

"Well I tell you what, instead of me working on the blown glass today, I'll do the patina and listen to my music with my ear phones. You can take a nap."

Ichigo was flabbergasted at what Rukia was offering, "Why are you being so nice? You're not going to make me model later today are you?" He shook in fear at the thought.

"No, the reason for my generosity is because my new tool came in the shop today and I went to go see it. It's everything I want and since your money should be in the bank now you can get it for me later this weekend."

"Deal, just don't wake me up for three hours. I didn't get any sleep last night."

"No problem."

Rukia began mixed her chemicals while Ichigo plopped down on the bed. He was drained of energy and decided that the chair would not work for a three hour nap. Rukia was gracious enough to not mind that he slept in her bed.

"Is the work you're doing today going to be loud?" Ichigo prayed that it wouldn't be.

"Not really. I'm just heating up the metal and then spraying the chemicals on it. The blow torch won't be on too long, maybe five minutes all together. I'm only doing the first petal today."

Ichigo was relieved, "Thank God. Well I'm beat; wake me up in about three hours ok."

"Will do. Oh hey what as it you wanted to talk about? Something dealing with the dinner next week."

"I'll tell you when I wake up." Ichigo gurgled it out.

"Fine with me." Rukia left the bedroom area and went to her studio and put on her headphones while working.

Three hours had past and the time was 5:00 in the afternoon. Rukia put down her spray bottle and went into the bedroom to wake up Ichigo. When she walked out the door she came across a shirtless Ichigo on his side with a pillow under his arm which his head was resting on.

Rukia took a step closer but kept quiet. He looked serene while sleeping, no angry scowl on his face. He looked… happy to Rukia.

_Mmm, he never looks like this when he is awake. It's been three hours but he sounded and appeared so tired. It wouldn't hurt to let him sleep for another thirty or forty minutes._

Rukia's light bulb went off when she looked at Ichigo again.

_He won't know I'm sketching him if he's asleep. It'll give me some more ideas._

Rukia fetched her drawing pad and pulled a chair from the nook area to the bed to sit down in.

She started to sketch and concentrated on his face. While paying close attention to his closed lids and his mouth that was slightly open, she leaned in closer to get more details. She was so close that if Ichigo woke up it would scare him and her.

_God he has a sexy face, maybe if I…_

Rukia lifted her hand and brushed his lips with her fingers. They were soft and warm.

Suddenly Ichigo's eyes fluttered open faintly and saw a very close Rukia who was touching his lips with her finger tips.

He didn't move and closed his eyes again so she wouldn't know he was awake yet.

Rukia began to speak very softly so Ichigo wouldn't hear, or so she thought.

"I don't get you Ichigo. You are so uptight all the time it seems. Sure, you are becoming more laid back with me sometimes, but why are you so serious? You seem at peace when asleep. Are your dreams that much better than the real world? Wouldn't surprise me. The real world can suck beyond belief."

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed her fingers in a swift move that she didn't notice that it had happened so quickly. His eyes shot open and kept her face close to his.

"Has life been so bad at a time for you to say that?" Ichigo's face showed his scowl and sincerity in his eyes when asking her.

"Ichigo I-I'm sorry I was just-"

"I don't care about you being up in my personal space right now, you sounded so miserable when you said that. Why?"

Rukia didn't know what to do, this was part of her life she didn't really want to talk about with people. She thought Ichigo as conked out. Damn he was a good faker.

Rukia glowered up and huffed, "Kurosaki, I can't talk to you about that. I'm not comfortable with you knowing that part of my life."

Ichigo sat up with her hand still in his. "Shorty, I promise I'm not going to go spread around your personal life. I just want to know."

"Certain areas of my personal life are not your work."

"Touché, but this is not for work, I honestly want to know why you give the impression of someone who has suffered a trauma of some sort. You are such a care free and happy person most of the time."

"… I'm sorry, I can't." Rukia took her hand back and got up and went to her studio and began working again. Ichigo could hear the blow torch being lit.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why was I talking to him while he was asleep anyway? Well he wasn't asleep but I shouldn't have been so… enthralled with him while he was sleeping. I should have known he would have woken up, that's my luck._

Rukia kept her mind off her past and kept her mind on her work.

* * *

Ichigo stayed in Rukia's bed confused and somewhat worried. Looking down he saw the drawing pad on the floor next to the bed. Picking it up, he flipped through it and turned to a very detailed drawing of himself sleeping.

_She wanted to draw me again? What is it with her and wanting to sketch me all the time? I was kidding about the whole "you have had a crush on me since high school" thing. Maybe… no that's not possible. We couldn't stand each other when we meet. Hell, we still can't really get along without arguing at least three times a day. And I can't get involved. _

Ichigo was in a dilemma, he was starting to get close to Rukia it seemed and not in a work way. He always had to spend a bunch of time with his clients but nothing happened, not like this.

_Fuck, why would I start liking her? Besides the whole physical thing it doesn't make since. Sure she is cute when she acts like a kid and adorable when she can snap back with a comment. She is smart and we all know gifted with art work, she…_

Ichigo stopped thinking and became aware of what he was doing.

_I have to stop thinking about her that way. She is literally my job. This will come back and bit me in the ass. What good could come of this?_

_Ahh, But I can't lye about how she has loosened me up since my mother's death. Ever since the end of my senior year at my mother's passing, I have become so up tight. But that was for the family. God knows that if I left everything in the hands of my old man, Karin and Yuzu would have probably ended up who knows were._

Ichigo straightened up and put his shirt back on while walking to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Opening up a pantry he noticed that there was nothing that he would normally eat.

_There's only cereal, bread, and ramen. Why in hell is her pantry that of a college student? Woman you have millions! Go grocery shopping. _

Ichigo left the kitchen and stormed in her studio.

"Shorty! You have to go-"

"GET OUT! MY PROJECT IS UNCOVERED!"

Ichigo was plainly kicked out of the studio by the grace of Rukia's foot to his ass.

Ichigo was not sure what had just happened until he saw where he was, which was back in the bedroom with the double doors shut. He listened as Rukia covered up the project with a tarp and walking to the double doors. She opened then and came into view of Ichigo. She was not happy.

"Kurosaki, what the FUCK do you think you are doing?"

"Shorty, I'm sorry I just wanted to tell you that you have got to go grocery shopping."

"That's your reasoning for barging in my studio?"

"What's the big deal I've been in there for a while now?"

"Yes, when the project was COVERED! Ahhh, how much did you see?"

Ichigo honestly didn't look at the art when it was uncovered, his attention was on Rukia. "Shorty I swear I didn't see anything, you can take my word."

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and leaned to the side.

"I hope you are telling the truth."

"Nothing but."

"For your sake I hope so. Grocery shopping huh? You really that hungry?"

"Yes I am, but that's beside the point. You have nothing at all. With you working continuously, you need better sustenance than what you have. Come on let's go."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's elbow and pulled her behind him. Rukia couldn't escape his grasp, so she went along with it.

* * *

The both walked in the grocery store which was pretty packed because it was getting close to dinner time.

"What all do we need?" Ichigo wondered.

"I'm not the one who dragged our asses here so you decide."

"Shorty you have to want something. Cereal and ramen is no going to tide you over for forever."

"I have bread too."

"Oh how could I forget the bread? You have only the bottom of the food pyramid in your pantry. Follow me, and get a cart while you're at it."

"Bossy son of a bitch..." she mumbled to herself.

"Don't sass me; I'm trying to be nice here."

Ichigo was already getting on her nerves. "Lead the way oh fearless leader."

Ichigo started to walk at a fast pace over to the vegetables and fruits. Rukia was unsure about what to tell him, she usually didn't fix vegetables in her dinner. Not to mention she would rarely order them with her entrees when going out.

"Hey, umm, Kurosaki… I don't really eat this stuff."

"You are going to start. They're healthy for you."

"But I-"

"Nope, not gonna hear it. I can cook a pretty decent meal so I'll show you how you can incorporate them with your meal and not eat them alone."

"What sort of meal are you thinking of?"

Ichigo turned to the zucchini and peppers and sorted through them to pick which ones he wanted.

"These with chicken or some kind of red meat is pretty good, but chicken is healthier."

"I can deal with chicken and red meat."

"Alright, so what are you in the mood for tonight?"

Rukia glanced at the vegetables and back to Ichigo.

"I think I am in the mood for chicken tonight."

Putting the zucchini and the peppers in the cart he grasped the edge of it and pulled tagging Rukia behind him.

"Sounds like we have a plan. Now we need to go gather some spices and cooking oil and vinaigrette. I'm thinking we need some tinfoil while we're here, unless you have any."

"Not to my knowledge." Rukia scratched her head.

"Then that's on the list too. Do you have any white wine?"

"No, I haven't drank in a long time." She mentioned in a monotone voice while pushing the cart.

Ichigo was semi shocked, "One glass won't hurt you, so we'll get a bottle while we're here."

"This sounds almost like a date to me Kurosaki. Cooking me dinner and drinking wine, doesn't this seem conspicuous to you?"

"Please Shorty, I am just hungry and you need to have food with actual nutrients in it."

Rukia's stomach began to growl and Ichigo talking about cooking dinner was becoming more appealing to her by the second.

"I'm taking you up on your offer for you cooking me dinner. I'm starving at the moment now that I think about it, I haven't had a good meal in a while. That is considering you can cook a respectable meal."

"Shorty I will blow your mind with the meal I am going to cook you. It might even happen that you beg for more."

"The day I beg you for anything will be the day that Bigfoot is confirmed and I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"We shall see."

* * *

Ichigo was in the middle cooking and Rukia was off to the side trying to stay away so Ichigo wouldn't get on to her again. She tried to watch how he was chopping everything and how much of the ingredients he was adding to the sauce pan, but she would get in the way and almost cause a wreck in the kitchen when he would turn around.

"Are you running a marathon? You sure are moving around a lot for cooking."

"Things have to be added after a certain amount of time has passed; if you time this right then the flavor is brought out more."

"How long is this going to take? You've been at this for about thirty minutes. I'm hungry now. I should have just eaten my cereal."

Ichigo whipped around pointing a spatula in her face. "Don't you dare eat cereal and ruin your appetite when I am cooking this for you, not just me."

"Do you detect the amount of authority to your voice, as if you were a parent? Oh my God, are you a baby daddy?!? Do you have a-" Rukia couldn't resist asking and poking a bit of fun at Ichigo.

"For Christ almighty woman, I am not a baby daddy! I would have sworn you were not the type to jump to conclusions about things but I think I am wrong. Did you start rumors in high school after I left?"

"No you idiot. I associated only with a few people and kept to my art and work most of the time so I wouldn't get in trouble with Byakuya in high school."

"Sounds like you _decided_ to get into trouble when you got away from Byakuya by the way you word It." As the words slipped out he wished he could have taken them back. It was an accident that they came out the way they sounded. He didn't know what, but shit had happened in the past and he could see the damage he had caused when the words pasted his mouth filter.

"Shit, Shorty, I didn't mean, I'm sorry… Look I just don't know what you could have done that was so bad but could it really have been that terrible?"

Rukia was in a trans gazing at the counter space in her own world.

"Kurosaki, there were things I did on my own free will and then there were things that happened to me that I had no control over." Rukia grabbed the bottle of wine and pour herself a huge glass. It was a water goblet, not a wine glass and chugged it as soon as she poured it.

Ichigo had to turn the stove down and grab the water goblet out of her hand.

"Hey, HEY don't drink the wine so fast. I know you haven't eaten anything hardly all day considering you stay cooped up all day in that studio of yours and get lost in your work."

Ichigo had to take the bottle away from her side so she wouldn't try and sneak it off.

"I don't want you to make yourself sick. I am sorry. I sometimes speak with out thinking things through. I can be rash a points and I should have picked my words more carefully. I am truly sorry for what memories I brought up that you wish you could forget."

Rukia was staring at the apologetic man who, in fact, sounded like he was remorseful and looked it too.

"Get back to cooking, I'm hungry. You can show me how sorry you are by giving me more than yourself when you serve the food."

Ichigo smiled a small but sweet smile to Rukia.

"Deal."

* * *

Ichigo served the food and sat down at the nook area with Rukia when he fixed his own plate. To her surprise, Rukia actual thought the food was delicious and scarfed down the meal in less than ten minutes.

"Hungry?"

"More so than I thought. You're right. You're not half bad in the kitchen."

"I'll take that as a compliment." And he took a bite of his chicken as he said it.

"So what do you have planned for this evening when I leave?"

"You're not staying?" Rukia had a small sliver of sadness to her voice when she heard he was leaving sooner than she thought.

"Ehh, not for too much longer. I need to get up early in the morning and work out. Why? You want me to stay? God, I really have grown on you haven't I." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Ichigo was smug when saying it.

Rukia knew that he was becoming a little cocky when replying and rolled her eyes.

"_Noooo. _I don't want you here, it's just you usually stay for hours on end and I was just a little taken back when I found out I could get you out of my hair early."

Ichigo got up to put the dishes in the sink and came back to ruffle her hair and bent down to her face.

"Shorty, you'll have to put up with me for a little while longer. Don't think I'll be outta your hair so soon."

"Hey I meant figuratively not literally. Get your hand out of my hair you moron."

She grabbed his hand and pulled on his trying to get Ichigo away from her hair but when she pulled she angled him in a way where when he was pulled, his face came to hers and his lips collided with hers.

Rukia's eyes shot wide open. Not because of the incident but because he didn't remove his lips from hers. Instead he started to close his eyes and move his lips against hers. His hand enclosed around hers and moved in closer to Rukia, his arm went behind her back and he scooped her up so her feet were dangling from the floor.

Rukia started to kiss him back and wrap her arms around his neck. Ichigo's tongue skimmed her lips asking for permission in so his tongue could be entangled with hers.

Rukia's mouth opened and granted his wish. Ichigo had a moan escape the back of his throat when his tongue touched hers. Her mouth was sweet, warm, and soft. Ichigo began to kiss Rukia harder and more intense so he could taste even more of her. She was addicting and he was sure he couldn't get enough of her.

Ichigo's hand that was holding hers let go and was placed under her bottom to bring her up in a swift movement and squeeze on her.

Rukia felt his hand and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her pelvis to his lower region which was hard at this moment.

He was just about to head to the bedroom with the thrust she gave him but came to his senses and stopped. Rukia wasn't sure what was happening but she didn't want him to stop.

_Fuck, what have I gotten myself in?_

Ichigo put Rukia down and stepped back.

"Rukia, I'm… sorry."

"I'm sorry… too." Was she though? She didn't think so.

They both only started at each other.

"I guess I should be going. I'll be back tomorrow around nine ok. We should talk about your dinner next week that you have to be at."

Ichigo grabbed his keys and exited out the front door leaving Rukia dazed and confused.

Ichigo got in his car and drove off.

_Damn it, I should not have done that. I couldn't help it though. She tasted amazingly and felt so soft and warm. God her lips are perfect. Oh my Fucking God what am I going to do? _

As Ichigo drove he wondered how he was going to keep himself from doing that and even more when he saw her tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: WOOHOO! ICHIRUKI SEXY MOMENT! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while and I tried really hard on it. Hope it was satisfactory. I think I miss spelled the two sister's names. I will fix that if i find out they are. Oops  
**

**Thanks and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**LJNORTHERN **


	12. 12 The Past Returns and the Remedy

**A/N: OK I WORKED HARD, HARDER THAN USUAL ON THIS** **SO I HOPE YOU PEOPLES LIKE (I GOT SO MANY GREAT REVIEWS THAT I WANTED TO GET THIS UP ASAP!)**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, IF I DID I THAT WOULD ROCK BUT TITE KUBO DOES (SO HE ROCKS MY WORLD)**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES, I CHECKED BUT I SUCK AT IT. :(  
**

* * *

She didn't know what to do; Rukia had no answers at this point. Last week Ichigo had kissed her and she was sure things were going to head somewhere else during their make out session but it didn't.

Rukia continued to heat the fourth copper petal and spray the chemicals on the metal. Ichigo sat in his chair and was looking over paper work. He was still in his jumpsuit but he wasn't working with Rukia.

In fact he had put some distance in between them in the past week. Rukia would try and get him to work with her on some blown glass and he would make up an excuse for not being able to work with her that day.

The topic of the kiss came up only once. Ichigo's justification for his actions last week made no since to Rukia.

He gave her the explanation of having too much NyQuil and it had gone to his head… yeah, right. She never saw him take any NyQuil.

_I don't get it. He's trying to act like it didn't even happen. Maybe this is for the better; I mean he's pushy and bossy, arrogant._

Rukia looked through her mask, Ichigo wasn't looking at her. In fact he was shielding his eyes it looked like.

_Gahh, why did I kiss him back? It can't be just because he has possibly the sexiest arms that have been wrapped around me and the perfect abs and the tightest ass…_

Rukia was getting lost in her own little day dream when reverting back to her memory of last Thursday and let her guard down… big mistake.

Her arm and hand with the blow torch dropped while she was facing her new work table she had built and set it on fire.

"SHIT!" Rukia was brought back to the current time and saw what she had done.

Ichigo looked up and saw a baffled Rukia and an on-fire-table in front of her.

Rukia turned her blow torch off real fast and went to go get the fire extinguisher.

"What the hell Shorty? What did your table do to you?" Ichigo was still in his chair.

"Shut up and HELP me you ass!"

Ichigo grabbed the other fire extinguisher and assisted Rukia in putting out the fire.

As the fire died, Rukia looked up to Ichigo and decided that this was not working. He could not be in the room with her when she was working with fire, next thing that might happen would probably be the entire apartment being burnt down if she didn't pay attention.

"You ok Shorty?" he sounded concerned and looked it but he was at a distance.

"…Not sure honestly." It was the truth. She really didn't know.

"Wanna take a break?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I need to keep busy." If only for other reason's besides to actually work on her project.

"Your choice I guess. I'll just go-"

"You can't be in here today. Please get out." Rukia wasn't rude when saying it. She even sounded a little upset when saying it, but Ichigo wasn't talking to her like anything but a client.

They had talked about the banquet tomorrow and what she was supposed to do and who she going to meet. Nothing else, which meant there were uncomfortable silences for a whole week and she didn't think she could take it anymore.

"That's not part of the deal Shorty." He took a few steps closer to Rukia.

_Wow he came within three feet of me, the stench on me must be dying down. _She sarcastically thought to herself.

"You know I don't get you at all. You confuse the hell outta me. I bet a rubrics cube, no scratch that; I _know_ a rubrics cube is easier to figure out."

Rukia wanted to conduct a tiny experiment. If he was attracted to her, then he would act on what she was about to do.

"Know what, I think I might take a break after all."

She started to strip off her mask and gloves and all of her clothes and watched Ichigo's eyes bug out when removing her sports bra when walking by.

"Whoa Whoa Shorty what are you doing?" Ichigo asked in a shocked tone.

Rukia glanced over her should in a seductive manner and stated in a matter of fact way, "I'm going to go take a shower. I have a kink in my shoulders and I can't deal with it anymore."

She turned around, completely topless, only in shorts and raised her arms up in the air to stretch out. When doing so her breasts bounced ever so slightly and Ichigo saw her in almost all her glory.

His mouth began to water and he took a few more steps closer to her. He had and urgency to grab her by the ass with both of his hands, bring her up to his level and fasten his mouth to her chest and suck away till she was screaming in pleasure.

_Maybe he is attracted to me, but he still hasn't done anything. What the fuck, if you're going to do something, do it man!_

Suddenly as Rukia thought her thoughts, Ichigo walked past her, through the double doors and came back in less than a minute with a towel in his hand.

Coming up close to Rukia, he wrapped it around her and covered her up.

_What the-_

And as it was almost as if he heard what she was about to think he answered her after tucking the towel in itself around her top half.

"You look… cold." Ichigo had a smirk on his face when saying it. He couldn't help it.

She lost it; it had to be due to the sexual frustration and annoyance he was providing her with.

"Really, I look cold? Well I'm about to go take a hot as hell shower so I won't be cold for long." She ripped the towel off with him in less than a few inches in range of her.

It took all of his self restraint to keep his hands and feet glued where they were.

Rukia stormed past him and went to the shower and blasted water on her body, full pressure and full heat.

_Maybe he's not attracted to me. Maybe it really was some sort of accident. It could have been that he had been with out a woman for a few more days than he is use to and he was thinking of some other woman and went along with it. _

She didn't know why but she was upset at the thought.

* * *

Ichigo was in a shit load of trouble.

_Does she want to torture me? It took all that I had to control myself, I about lost it. She was this close to being thrown on that table of hers while I pin her down and fuck her senseless._

Ichigo started to imagine all the ways that he could make her scream, moan, shriek, squirm and more from the ways that he could pleasure Rukia.

_I need to get out now and get things ready for tomorrow. It'll give me sometime to clear my head._

Ichigo went to the bathroom without thinking and saw her in the shower with her head tilted back and letting the water run all over her body. She never noticed that he came in the bathroom.

_Dear God you have got to be kidding me. How did you allow this body to exist in our world? It was made for nothing but sinning._

Ichigo had the idea of taking his clothes off and entering the shower with her and pushing her up the wall and having his way with her.

He only thought it though. He backed his way out of the bathroom and went around the wall so he could speak to her.

"Hey Shorty!" Ichigo made sure he was out of sight when speaking to her.

"Yeah?" Rukia sounded like she was gargling water.

"I'm leaving, I have some things to prepare for tomorrow. I'll be her around 5:30 and you better start getting ready by then."

"Don't bother, you can get here by 6:30 or 6:45 and we can just leave, you don't have to make sure I'll dress in my dress and look appropriate."

"I don't trust-"  
"I give you my work Kurosaki. I'll be primped like I need to be. No crazy hair dos, no out-of-this-world makeup, and no unnecessary alterations to my clothes. Now leave if you need to."

Ichigo wasn't sure but Rukia sounded upset and he wasn't sure about what. Not sad exactly but not furious, just really irritated.

"O-Ok."

And with that he left to go back to his apartment and did things for tomorrow so he could keep busy.

* * *

It was 6:15 and Ichigo was in his car driving to Rukia's apartment. He'd hoped that his trust in her was correct. She had given him her word and he left it at that.

As he pulled up he could hear the music blasting away.

_Shit, she is either pissed off or working and not ready. Please just let the music be really loud and nothing else._

Ichigo knocked but no one answered. He tried the knob and luckily it was unlocked. He walked in and the sound about tripled when he opened the door.

_How is this woman not deaf, it doesn't make any since at all?_

"Shorty! Hey are you getting ready!" Ichigo yelled but not as loud as when he gets mad.

He saw an arm and hand shoot out the opening of the bathroom with a remote in a hand. The music was turned down and then Rukia spoke.

"Hey, what would you say if I was feeling sick and thought that I had the bubonic plague and for the safety of others I shouldn't go?"

"I would say it's all in your head. I'm pretty sure that the bubonic plague is about extinct if not already and if it does exist, it sure as hell doesn't exist over here."

"I was pretty sure you would say that."

And with those final words, Rukia walked out of the bathroom and revealed herself.

There were no words that Ichigo could come up with.

Rukia was exquisite. She was alluringly beautiful. She was beyond words for this man.

Her hair was loosely pinned back with wisps of hair framing her face and had pearl earrings in. She went light on the make up that more so highlighted her features, especially her eyes.

Ichigo swallowed and had to clear his throat.

But Rukia was the first to speak.

"Is this ok for crying out loud? Am I presentable? I won't embarrass Ukitake or you when talking with people right?"

Rukia sounded like she really didn't want to do this. She started to tap her foot when Ichigo didn't respond and she looked down at her feet.

"Oh for the ever loving God! Am I really not-"

"You look fine Shorty. Good job." He purposefully cut his words short. She didn't need to know that he thought she was the sexiest, most tempting woman that he had ever seen.

Rukia huffed and looked at the time on the iDock.

"Let's get this shit over with. How long do we have to stay there?"

"For about four hours. It might be shorter if some of the people aren't there who want to talk to you but I doubt they won't come. You're more popular than you know."

"Oh goody just what I want!" Rukia clinched her hands together and mockingly imitated a beauty pageant contestant who had just won the title.

"I think Yumichika has rubbed off on you more than you hoped for."

Ichigo grinned at her and stepped forward and held out his arm for her to take.

"Shall we?"

Rukia's face went to a suddenly bemused expression.

"Oooooooook…" and she took his arm and they strolled to the car to drive to the dinner.

* * *

It had been about two hours and Rukia was ready to bolt out of there. The people she had to speak to were rich and proper and refined. She was rich but she wasn't the other two. She felt out of place and uncomfortable.

Ukitake was there and he loved how she was handling herself and praised Ichigo for his work.

_I dressed myself Ukitake and I am not of Ichigo's work, he works for me. I am not a product that has been produced by him. _

Rukia was growing short with Ukitake lately but she kept her respect for him.

_This has got to be a man thing, something that is missing from the estrogen encoding. It's the only explanation, being an ass that is. _

Rukia kept her composure when Ichigo dragged her around to talk with people who had heard of her work, who had bought her work, and people who were interested in her work.

_Oh God please end it. _

To make things worse, she had to be involved with the auction and stand to the side and act like Vanna White from Wheel of Fortune and model the art work that was being auctioned off.

_This is humiliating. _

But she smiled, pretended, sucked it up and swallowed her pride and did what she was suppose to.

She had about another hour to be there and Ichigo had left her to take a small break and he went around talking with others about who knows what.

It was nice and breezy out on the balcony and she looked down.

"It's so high up here. Thirty floors up, damn it's a long ways down."

Rukia whispered to herself when laying her head on the cool concrete railing.

"It's been quite a long time Rukia." A man's voice came from behind, and it wasn't Ichigo's.

Rukia knew that voice and she froze; she wanted to run and get far away.

"How have you been?" He asked.

Rukia guessed she didn't have choice but to answer, so she turned to face the familiar voice coming from behind.

"It's been good, how about you Kaien?"

He hadn't changed one bit. He was how she remembered him from the last time that she saw him.

"Everything has been fine, lonely without you and not the same of course. You look wonderful." He was laying it on think and Rukia didn't think she was going to survive this.

"What are you doing here Kaien? I thought you moved permanently to United States."

"I did for a while, but things weren't working out the way I had hoped. I missed you too much. I thought about calling you up dozens of times, but I was pretty sure you wouldn't want to answer the phone if you saw that it was me."

"Damn straight, you lost every right to speak to me or see me when you did what you did."

"Rukia, I was thinking of your best interest and thought-"

"NO!" She shrieked it out and she knew people had heard her scream it when the noise dyed down from inside.

"You, why would you come back to see me? How did you find out I would be here?"

"I didn't know, I came to this banquet to make a donation and enjoy the art auction and thought that maybe some of your art work would be for sale."

"I can't stay here with you." Rukia started to walk by Kaien, but her path was block immediately by him.

Rukia just glowered at the floor. "Please move Kaien."

"Rukia, give me another chance."

"No, I can't believe you asked me to-"

"Is everything ok over here?"

Another man's voice came from behind Kaien's.

"Ichigo? What are you doing up over here? Don't you have people to be talking to with Ukitake?"

"Ukitake is still with you? That's good to know."

"Kaien I am _not _talking to you." She spit it out to him.

Ichigo just looked between them and then it hit him, it was Kaien the art teacher from high school. He had confirmed his assumption when he had heard the story from Kenpachi just now when he saw the man.

"Uhhh, Sensei, I mean Kaien, I don't know if you remember but-"

"Of course I do, Ichigo how are you? It's good to see you after so long."

Kaien smiled when looking at his old student and did a small bow.

Ichigo did one too.

Rukia was done, her old lover and her PR, both from the same school looked as if they were about to reminisce until, "I am sorry Kaien but Rukia and I need to be going. We have a few more people to meet and they have been waiting for a while."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's elbow and tugged her along and headed to the elevator leaving Kaien standing alone out on the balcony.

"Ichigo, I don't think I can't handle meeting anymore people right now. I want to go home." She basically sounded as if she was begging for her life.

"I know… I'm taking you home right now. You've meet most of the people anyways. I'll just tell them that you're sorry but you are feeling ill at this time and need to get some rest."

"K." it was all she could get out.

She didn't even question how he knew anything right now, she was too confounded and depressed and she wanted to get away now.

But her silence didn't last extremely long.

* * *

Ichigo had gone from trying to comfort an uneasy Rukia who was upset and depressed to arguing with her in less than ten minutes flat when they got to the car.

"How on earth do you know anything?!?" She was racking her brain to remember if she had told him anything and to her knowledge _she_ didn't.

"I don't know anything!" He said in his defense.

"Yes you do!"

"All I know is that you use to date him your first two years of college or something like that! And that something happened. I swear that's all I know!"

"'That's all?' I didn't even want you to find that out? Who the hell is informing you about my personal life? Was it Ukitake again?"

"No, I swear!"

"Then who-"She cut her own self off to think of other people who he had met who might have said something to him. Then she realized who it most likely was… Kenpachi.

"I am going to slaughter that no good meat head!"

"Hey it's not this fault, I pried a little. I just wanted to know what would make you that upset when you cringed at remembering your past."

"You had and still have no right Kurosaki."

The rest of the car ride was silent until they arrived at Rukia's place.

She slammed the car door shut when she got out and Ichigo slammed his before running after her when she sprinted to the door.

"Shorty, please don't get-"

"MY NAME IS NOT SHORTY!"

"Rukia then,"

"NO! YOU WILL CALL ME KUCHIKI!"

"I think I know you better than that to be calling you Kuchiki, Rukia."

"You don't know me at all you fucking prick! You think just because you found out a little information about my past, you know all and who I am?"

"No! I don't know your past at all, you won't let me."

"Because it's not your business!"

They were in the apartment screaming and yelling. Rukia had the idea to break her agreement with Ichigo and shred his chair.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed her name at the top of his lungs so she would stop acting the way she was. His voice was a command.

She was in her bedroom and froze in mid walk.

She didn't say anything; she just turned around when he walked up to her,

"Rukia, I think, no, I know that you are the happiest person I have ever known or met. You are slightly crazy in my opinion and a bit eccentric and sometimes I think you have bipolar disease that way your moods can change."

"Oh hardy har har!" she felt like slapping him and got on the bed and stood up to his face so she could but was put to a halt.

"Shut it for right now you tiny woman! I'm trying to tell you something!" His hand went over her mouth to keep her quiet.

He didn't know how much longer his patients would last if she kept this up.

"I just… I just want…" He didn't know if it would be a good idea to tell her that he was falling for her and that he was worried about her. She pretty much seemed to loath him at most points when they were together.

Rukia swiped his hand away and about lost it.

"WHAT!?! I don't get it. You love to pester me, you love to make my life a living hell most of the time, you find entertainment pleasure out of it I swear, and THEN you kiss me and act like you drank too much fucking Nyquil! What do you want from me Kurosaki? Tell me so I can make your fucking day!" She was up in his face with her finger pointing into his chest and she knew if she didn't get an answer she was going to raise hell for him.

Ichigo had enough, she was up-close, breathing hard, screaming at him, and probably being the sexiest he had ever seen her. But he was still pissed for her not letting him speak his peace. So in return, he lost it too.

_Screw it, I don't fucking care anymore! _He told himself.

"What do I want? I'll tell you what I want, I want this!" and he grabbed her neck and crushed her lips to his while she was standing on the bed in her heels.

Rukia fought against him, but only for a second. Her hands that were fists began to unclench and wrapped themselves around his neck and started to kiss back with just as much intensity that Ichigo was kissing her with.

His hand that was free slid around her back and pressed her closer to his body. His hand that was behind her neck went to the front of her and pressed against her left breast.

Rukia gasped when he did and but about screamed when he tore the top part of the dress to reveal her white as snow breasts and fasten his mouth on her right breast while the left was being toyed with by his hand.

"AHH!" she couldn't help but scream, he was all over her and she loved it.

Ichigo was sick of the dress and didn't care if it was shredded to pieces and he figured that Rukia would have done it sooner or later with her tools.

So he picked Rukia up and about slammed her on the bed so she was laying down and took in his hands the fabric where the slit was up her leg and ripped it apart.

Rukia wasn't sure what had just happened but all of the sudden she was exposed and just in her black lace thong and shoes and sprawled out on the bed.

Ichigo ripped his shirt off and undid his belt with one hand. But he couldn't control his self when looking at Rukia on the messy bed.

He went straight for her and pinned her hands above her head. His mouth was exploring all of the crevices and curves of her body. Her skin was soft and warm. He hadn't tasted anything like her and he knew nothing could compare.

Ichigo's mouth went to her breasts again and swirled his tongue around her nipples to bring them to their peak and then let go of her wrists that where above her head and placed them on her inner thighs that were already spread out for him. He tore the lace thong off in a second.

Her hands shot to his hair and gripped it when he buried his face in her lower regions. She was not just wet, she was soaking and dripping wet.

Ichigo basically drank her up and wanted more so he slid his tongue in her. Rukia's back arched about four inches off the bed and wrapped her legs around his head.

Ichigo moaned into her which felt like a vibration and Rukia couldn't help but tighten her legs around him and screamed out of pleasure.

He liked the reactions he was getting from Rukia and brought his hands up to her breasts and began to pinch her nipples slightly to the point of her getting a little bit of pain but a whole lot of pleasure.

"Fuck!" she screamed it when he did it.

Rukia's head was spinning and she was losing control over her body and it started to involuntarily do spasms on it own.

"Mmmm, Rukia" Ichigo moaned her name while his tongue licked her liquids and her folds.

Rukia was about to be sent into an oblivion until Ichigo stopped. She wasn't having that.

"You are not stop-"

"Fuck no I'm not." Ichigo grabbed a condom out of his pocket of his pants and when Rukia saw, she undid his pants before he could get to them. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes and smiled devilishly. She kicked her shoes off quickly.

He was hard and ready and Rukia could see his wet spot through his boxers to show that he was more than willing. She had an idea to repay him for had he did for her.

She slid his penis out of his opening of his boxers and went down on him. Ichigo grabbed her shoulders and gripped them tightly but not to the point of being uncomfortable.

"Ahhh –ahhh" Ichigo groaned. His knees were about to give out and he was close to his climax but he stopped her and put the condom on real fast, pulled down his boxers and jumped her on the bed.

Rukia had to ask, "So if I do this, it'll make your day?"

"More than you know." And he caressed her face with tenderness and kissed her. He could feel her warmth coming from down there and it was more than inviting.

Rukia couldn't handle it anymore,"Please Ichigo." It came out as a whimper.

Rukia's hips would automatically thrust up to Ichigo as if hey have a mind of their own.

"Shhh just be patient." Ichigo whispered in her mouth as he kissed her.

One of his hands went down to Rukia's slick curtains and started to play with her clitoris.

Ichigo brought his face up and looked down at Rukia's.

Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was panting, which was making her breasts quiver.

He had never seen anything so tempting.

"P-Please!" She screamed it because she not only wanted it but needed it.

Ichigo complied with her demands and buried himself in her warmth.

Ichigo had never felt anything so perfect. She was tight, wet and warm and she wanted him.

He began to thrust his throbbing member in and out of Rukia slowly, he was getting to know her in a whole new way and he wanted to take his time.

Rukia's hands went to his back and began to rake down creating claw marks. Ichigo only grunted when her nails scrapped at him, he didn't want her to hold back and he knew he could take it.

He started to thrust faster and harder and Rukia was moaning louder and wanted him to keep going.

"I-Ichi-Ichigo! Ahh!"

Ichigo rolled Rukia on the bed in a 360 degree turn and sat up on his knees bringing her with him where she was sitting up on his lap and facing him. Rukia looked around to see what had just happened but forgot what she was about to do when Ichigo pressed her body down to burry his self deeper in her.

Rukia moved her hips back and forth creating a rhythm for Ichigo, who at this point was wrapping his arms around her back and lowering his head to suck and nip on her right nipple.

Rukia was coming to her end and Ichigo could feel it. He inner walls were closing in on him somehow becoming tighter; he didn't know how that was possible.

Rukia cried out in pleasure when she finished and Ichigo laid her down quickly on the bed and kept his thrusting and came to his climax. He groaned in bliss.

Ichigo shivered when he finished and with him still in Rukia, he rolled over so she could be on top so he wouldn't suffocate her with his weight.

Rukia and Ichigo were both sweaty and breathing hard.

They both stayed there while their breathing calmed down.

Rukia was kind of shock at what just happened. However, she couldn't be more thrilled that it happened.

Ichigo's hand was placed on her head and he intertwined his fingers in her hair and played with her raven locks.

It was soothing to her and she let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Mmmm, how long have you wanted to do that?" Rukia asked out of total curiosity

"Ichigo thought for a moment. "Probably ever since I saw you taking your anger out on the work table the day I took you to Yumichika."

"HA you saw that?"

"Yup, I thought it was the hottest thing I had ever seen."

Rukia chuckled and continued to listen to Ichigo's heart beat.

Ichigo loved what had just happened but he had a feeling of worry about Rukia. He wanted to know what Kaien had done to her and he wanted to know for a few reasons.

Not any of them involving work.

He wanted to know so he wouldn't do the same thing to her. Also he wanted to know so he could get to know her past a little better. He knew her pretty well now, but he wanted to know more.

"I have a question for you…" He gathered his courage.

"And what would that be Kurosaki?" She smiled when saying it in his chest.  
"I'm not meaning to open Pandora's Box here but I wouldn't mind if you opened up some more to me."

"Kurosaki what is your question?"

"What did Kaien do that was so terrible?"

Rukia's breath stopped and she stiffened some.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Like I said, you're one of the happiest most carefree people I know and I want to know what on earth could have hurt you so much for you to feel like the world was on your shoulders."

Rukia sat up on her forearm and slid out of Ichigo, they both gasped a little when she did it.

"If I answer you, this is not going to be on the record and it does not get involved with your work."

"Rukia, I am not that much of an ass. I promise that this is just so I can know you better."

"It does not have a happy ending to this story."

"I bet I can handle it. I have had my share of unhappy endings with situations."

"Ok, well let me start at the beginning. My agreement with Byakuya was that if I behaved in high school I would be able to go where ever I wanted for college. I kept my end of the bargain and he did too. I went to SCAD and Kaien followed me. We never did anything before I graduated; we kept to the rules of no students dating teachers. I was 18 and he was 29 at the time when we left to go to SCAD."

Rukia seemed ok while telling the first few months of her college experience.

"After the first semester, Kaien and I started to have sex, he was my first and I was in love, stupid though. Kaien started to get involved with some of my art in my classes and he helped me with certain things. I once had a hard time of finding some sort of inspiration and he…" Rukia started to become uncomfortable.

"What, what did he do?" Ichigo was already concerned.

"He introduced me to drugs. Nothing like cocaine or meth but he did give me acid a few times. There were a few side effects, however my art work turned out interesting, so interesting that Ukitake took an interest in it. Kaien thought that the drugs helped me so much he actually kept a guy on speed dial if I needed some. I never really got hooked though, thank God. But when we had sex and I was on acid we didn't use protection."

Ichigo knew this was heading south.

"Still want me to continue?"

Ichigo swallowed but held steady, "Yes."

"Well, when we had sex, like I said no protection. When I was 19 I got pregnant. I wasn't that upset really, surprisingly I was happy. I thought I would get to marry Kaien and we would raise a family. He was the complete opposite."

Rukia made an uneasy face.

"When I told him, he freaked of course. I told him not to worry about it and that everything would work out. But the weird thing was he wasn't really worried about me but my art work. He said it would affect me and how I worked. He was also worried that my profits that I made from my art work would drop."

Ichigo was getting pissed and not at Rukia.

"Kaien told me that a baby was no good and that I should get an abortion. I was appalled. I have nothing against women's right or anything but I didn't want one, I wanted to keep my baby. I know that's weird for a 19 year old to think like that but it was the way I thought at the time. You would never know the way that I thought about kids if you saw me deal with the kids at the daycare center that time."

Ichigo thought about it and nodded in agreement. He would have never known that she wanted kids. Maybe that changed after this incident.

"Anyways, we got in a huge fight and I told him that if he didn't want to be involved than he didn't have to be, I would be a single mom if needed. Unfortunately I had a…" Rukia wondered off for a second.

"… I had a miscarriage. When I told Kaien he was a complete dick. If he could have, he probably would have screamed in joy at the top of his lungs by the expression on his face out of relief."

Ichigo could see tears start to whelp up in her eyes.

"Arg, sorry." She wiped them away.

"We stayed together and I started to get into trouble with certain things at school and my grades. Not necessarily my art work but I had some behavioral issues to deal with. Kaien and I stayed together for another year. And he continued to push the drugs. He was convinced that they helped me. I had been pushed too much one day and I was at the end of my rope considering it was the week anniversary I had lost my baby."

Ichigo couldn't believe how much she had gone through in just her few years at college.

"He told me that I was losing my edge and that I needed to take a stronger drug. I told him to fuck off and hit him in the head with a wrench. He got pissed of course and told me that he didn't know what he was doing with an amateur artist left me the end of my sophomore year. He took about half of my money that I had made. I should really say he stole it. I was depressed and about lost my sanity. Then my brother threatened me and I pulled myself together. Renji was a good friend and he helped me out… a lot. Ukitake helped out too. Like I said, he was there since basically day one."

Ichigo was silent and so was Rukia after she finished.

"Rukia, I'm so sorry that-"

"No, don't apologize. You didn't have anything to do with that. And I am pretty ok now… after some therapy sessions. Maybe they didn't help as much as I think considering you think I am bipolar."

Ichigo felt bad suddenly, "I didn't mean anything by it, I-"

"It's ok Ichigo. I promise. I have dealt with worse, obviously."

Ichigo pulled the blanket over him and Rukia and rubbed her back. He kissed the top of her head and breathed deep in her hair.

"Rukia I swear I won't do anything like that."

"I know. But I have a question for you, how in the world did you start to like me? First day you met me we couldn't stand each other and then when you became my PR you put me through hell."

"That was fun." Ichigo got a light smack to the head and he grabbed her hand to kiss it.

"I honestly have no fucking clue. You just grew on me and all the little things you did just caught my attention. So the best answer I can come up with is it just happened."

"I think I can deal with that."

"Thanks." Ichigo turned them on their side and put a pillow under both of their heads. Rukia yawned.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you get up."

"Mmm, ok." Rukia softly said and drifted off.

Ichigo held her in his arms and sleep began to take hold of him. Rukai said something just loud enough for him to hear.

"You will tell me more about you, promise?"

"Promise." And they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: ^_^ I'M THINKIGN THIS WAS A PRETTY GOOD CHAPTER, AND I PLAN FOR THEN TO KEEP GETTING BETTER AND WITH MORE DRAMA MUAHAHA!**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT (PWETTY PWEEZ!)**

**THANKS**

**LJNORTHERN  
**


	13. 13 Quiet and Happy?

A/N: Ok there is a reader out there, and I am going to name you, **DMG1610**, who made my day when I read the message that you sent me!!! ^_^ I really do love all of the reviews I get (They are what keeps me writing). I had like over 1500 visitors in two weeks. I did not expect that many people to like this story so much and **DMG1610** showed me how much my story is appreciated when I update soon. Yeah I know there are grammar mistakes but compared to the first chapter to the most current ones there are not that many (too many for my taste still) But I try and update as fast as possible for you guys and the message I got showed me how much all of you appreciate it. Thank You for the reviews, many of them make me laugh or grin from ear to ear. Oh and I just noticed that there are **Miss Congeniality** similarities to this, I really wasn't shooting for that so if that is bad I am sorry!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, MY IMAGINATION COULD NOT COME UP WITH ALL THE THINGS TITE KUBO DOES

This is definitely more of a fluff chapter. Warning for those who don't like fluff (but why would you not???)

* * *

Rukia laid there in Ichigo's arms while he drew little circles on her back with his fingers. If Rukia could purr like a cat she would. Things had happened sort of fast but she was fine with it.

"Morning." She stretched he arms out and rubbed her face in his chest. Ichigo squeezed her tight in a hug and rolled her over so he was on top.

Ichigo looked down at her. "Morning, did you sleep ok?"

"Mhmm, sure did."

Ichigo began to shower kisses all over her face.

"Argg, morning breath yuck!" Rukia began to laugh while Ichigo moved his mouth to her ear and started to nibble at it. Rukia sucked in a breath and shivered when his mouth trailed down to her collar bone.

"Bah it's too early in the morning for this mister." She tried to sound serious but failed at it.

"It's already…" Ichigo glanced over at the iDock,"… eight in the morning, it's not _that _early."

"It's _Saturday_ though, it's early for today."

Ichigo shook his head while trailing down to her stomach. "Nmmhmm, no it's not. I usually get up at five every morning. Just be glad I didn't wake you up then."

_Five in the morning, that's illegal in my book. _She couldn't wrap her brain around that time.

"If you woke me up at five, we would be having some serious issues." She was stern this time when saying it.

Ichigo licked her stomach before contradicting her, making her shiver.

"The only issue we would be having is who would be on top and who would be on bottom. So what do you have planned for today?" Ichigo asked when stopping at Rukia's hip bone.

Rukia made a pathetic sounding whimper when he stopped.

Ichigo had an evil gin on his lips when he looked up. "If you answer me I might continue."

"What if I say this is what I had planned?" she tried to convince him to maintain what he was doing.

Ichigo shook his head. "I know you too well; you have something to do all the time, at least with your art, so as much as I would love to believe you when you say that, I know you are lying."

Rukia huffed and began to rake her fingers through his hair; Ichigo thought about forgetting what she was going to say but stood his ground.

"I thought about dragging you to Kenpachi's and buying my drill press today that you promised me."

"Oh yeah, I never bought it for you. Well ok then, today we will buy you your new shiny tool that you have been drooling over."

"Yah!" Rukia excitedly shouted

"In return you have to do something for me." Ichigo muffled in her skin.

Rukia wasn't sure how this was going to end. "What do you mean, we made a deal along time ago. There is no more adding to this deal." Rukia sat up some in the bed.

"Oh, I think I can persuade you." Ichigo threw the covers over his head so Rukia couldn't see him.

"What the hell are y-" Rukia's body was thrown back when she felt a very wet very hot mouth on her. She felt Ichigo's fingers play with her clitoris while his tongue seemed to be doing tricks between her slick folds.

At this point if Ichigo kept on doing what he was doing Rukia would do anything he asked of her.

"W-What do you –AH- WANT!?" She could barley get out her sentence.

Ichigo's hands tightened on her hips and pulled her more into his mouth. Rukia was about to see stars, she was sure of it.

Ichigo stopped for a split second to answer her. "You have to dress in that black suit for Tuesday's event wearing a pink blouse."

_Huh? Was that all? I hate pink but I can wear it for a drill press. _

She had to ask. "Sure, I guess I can deal with that, but is that really all?" She didn't know if she wanted to know the answer to that question or not.

"You have to talk with all the people by yourself. All I will do is stand there and be by your side. I won't work that night."

Yup, she didn't want to know the answer.

"Ehhh, I don't know. There might have to be another bargaining chip for me to do that."

"I can give you whatever you want Shorty." And Ichigo's mouth blew cold air on Rukia's region while he was still under the covers. Rukia gasped loudly.

"Ummm, ahhh, I-I don't know. Surprise me I guess."

Rukia thought she could have come up with a better condition but she was too gone in her own pleasure that she didn't care at the moment.

Ichigo talked right at her soaked sheath so that his lips tickled her. "I think I can come up with something to your liking." And with those final words his mouth went on Rukia and finished what he started.

* * *

Ichigo was in the shower and enjoying the hot water, but more so enjoying the tiny woman who was in front of him washing her hair. Ichigo had broken his self rule of not getting involved with a client. However, he did not feel sorry about it.

_She's different, she has her own mind._

Ichigo's job was to make his client more likable to the public eye and most of his clients cared about what other people thought. Rukai didn't care but she went along with it more for Ukitake's sake. Rukia just loved her job and it showed.

_Is it really possible to fall for someone so quickly?_

He was pretty sure he already knew the answer to his question, because he knew he was.

_People at work can not find out about this though. Grimmjow would ruin everything for me if he found out. I have to be careful about this._

The water ran down on both of the people in the shower and as soon as they were both clean they stepped out and Ichigo grabbed two towels and wrapped both of them up.

Ichigo thought about how he was going to word this to Rukia.

"Alright, I have sort of a favor to ask of you Shorty."

Rukia shook her wet head and splattered Ichigo with water. "What now? You already got me to wear something pink and to speak to the people by my lonesome self this Tuesday."

"You'll be fine, but because it's really not the best for a client to date his or her PR, it would be better if we kept this quiet for a while."

"Are you really that ashamed Kurosaki? Cause I can end it now if you want."

Ichigo about flipped. "NO!"

Rukia had a small grin appear on her face.

"God, you really like me that much?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Ok maybe I over reacted a little, but yes. I'd like to keep you around for a while. But work does make this difficult."

"Kurosaki, I can sneak around. Don't worry. People won't find out that you're screwing this crazy bitch. I can still act like I hate your guts and you can act like I'm the worst client you've ever had."

Ichigo huffed. "You know I don't think that."

"Umm which part? Cause I am pretty sure that you think I am still crazy, even if you do like me."

"I think you can _act_ crazy, I don't think you are. And for the worst client part, well just trust me when I say you are far from the worst."

"Whatever you say. Alright let me throw some clothes on and then we'll drive you to your apartment so you can change and then we'll go get my new tool." Rukia beamed when she said it.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ichigo got his dress pants and shirt and pulled them on quick and waited for Rukia. She came out in gray shorts with a blue fitted t shirt. Usually Ichigo would say some snide comment but he was starting to like the way she dressed and how she carried herself.

"I'm all ready." Rukia snatched her key and wallet and stuck them in her pocket.

Ichigo and Rukia left the apartment for them to go to his.

* * *

Ichigo pulled up to his parking spot and parked his car. As they both got out Rukia glanced up to look at his apartment building. It looked expensive and she looked down at what she was wearing. It looked as if you needed to wear a ball gown to enter.

"Hey Shorty you ok?" Ichigo saw that she was fidgeting with her shirt.

"Umm, I'm not meaning to be rude here but how much do you make? I mean look at where you live. I feel like I need to change clothes just to enter the lobby."

Ichigo was surprised at what Rukia said. "I, Uhh, I make around half a million a year. I am good with handling money too. So my savings have built up. But you have millions why would this impress you?"

"Ichigo, I live in a two story apartment that is laid back and lived in with a work shop. This appears to be Buckingham's Palace."

"Shorty why are you so self conscious all of the sudden?"

Was she self conscious, she didn't think so.

"I am not! Show the way."

Rukia pushed on Ichigo's back to the front lobby door.

Ichigo twisted his body and grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder again.

"Ugg, Kurosaki you have got to stop doing this. Do you see my legs? They WORK!"  
Ichigo just laughed. "I know but this is more fun."

Ichigo walked through the door with Rukia over his shoulder. He set her down at the elevator and pressed the up button.

"Why do you do that?" Rukia was annoyed already.

"My building seemed to intimidate you, so to make sure you came in I made sure to handle it."

"I was not. I was just making an observation. Plus I was just trying to get more information out of you. You know things about me and I don't know personal things about you."

The elevator doors opened. Ichigo pulled on Rukia's elbow and dragged her in the elevator. No one else was in there except them.

As the doors closed Ichigo backed Rukia up against the wall. Rukia's heart started to skip a beat.

Ichigo placed his hands on each side of Rukia's head and he bent down.

His lips were right next to hers. "I think you know me pretty personally Shorty, and I would like to continue that. You want to learn something else about me?"

As much as she would like to get to know Ichigo personally all over again, the doors opened to his floor and snapped her out of it.

"You know, you can't control me by seducing me all the time." She was shaky when saying it.

Ichigo laughed and backed off and tugged her by the elbow to lead her to his door.

"Haha, are you sure Shorty, you didn't seem to confident back there."

Ichigo pulled out his key and unlocked his door. Rukia walked in and looked around. It was much more… pristine and sophisticated than hers. It was something a suburban family would live in, with high tech appliances and granite countertops and gorgeous hard wooden floors.

"Nice Kurosaki."

"I like it; it's nothing like your place though."

"What, a workshop studio?"

"Ha, no. Your place is very… it's your own place. It reflects your personality. Mine is pretty much just the standard apartment for this building."

Rukia walked around and went to his room. It had the same hard wooden floor as the rest of the apartment and the walls were a red crimson color. His bed was a king with a bed cover with the colors of gold and red in a geometrical pattern.

Ichigo walked in after her.

"So what do I need to wear today, just my tacky jeans and a wife beater again?"

"Sure, but I like those tacky jeans so don't call them tacky."

"Then what would you call them?"

"Unique."

Ichigo pulled out his jeans and put them on after he took off his dress pants. He pulled on his wife beater and turned to Rukia.

"Ready, let's go get your new toy."

Rukia eyed Ichigo up and down. He was different than when she met him again over a month ago. He was much more laid back and relaxed now.

Rukia smiled and had an idea. "Hey I have a question for you."

"What would that be Shorty?"

"Can I drive?"  
Ichigo coughed when she asked, no one drove his car besides him and he wasn't sure she could drive a stick.

"Shorty I don't think-"

"I can drive a stick, I have never been in an accident, and I promise not to race anybody who pulls up and antagonizes me."

Ichigo hoped not to regret this.

He held out the keys and dropped them in her hands.

"Sweet!" Rukia's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"If you so much as put a scratch on my baby I will kill you, no matter how sexy you are."

Rukia decided to test out his threat. She turned and bent down, her ass cheeks hung out just a little while she pretended to tie her shoe. Ichigo stared at her ass as if it were a bull's eye. Rukia knew she had won.

* * *

"Ichigo you know you promised me that you would model for me and I need to sketch some today so come on."

It was in the afternoon on Monday and Rukia was in her studio with her pad and pencil in hand.

"You know, you sketched me that one day when I was asleep. That should count for one of the three days."

"Nope, doesn't count, you weren't suppose to know about that and you weren't naked."

"So you just want to see me naked?" Ichigo smirked when saying it.

Rukia bonked him on the head with her pencil. "I'm not going to deny that, but your muscles are what I like to sketch."

"That's a lie too; you like to sketch out my lips and eyes."

"Shut up and strip. Sit over there." She was red in her cheeks.

"Aren't we bossy today?"

Rukia stuck out her tongue at Ichigo who quickly bent down to catch it in his mouth before leaving to go sit over where Rukia wanted.

He unwrapped the towel that was covering him and sat down.

"So do I get to drive your car again soon?" Hope hung in the air for Rukia.

"Err, I don't know about that. You parked really close to that truck."

"For the LOVE, I was maybe one inch farther to the left. I was basically in the middle of that parking spot. I didn't put a scratch on your car."

"You kicked the door shut with your foot."

"I lightly pushed it because my hands were full."

Rukia was madly sketching, she liked Ichigo and loved sleeping with him, but he could drive her crazy sometimes.

Ichigo sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Oh I should probably mention that you will meet a few of my coworkers at the museum tomorrow."

"Reeeeeally?" Rukia drug the word out.

"Yeah, you'll meet Urahara, Grimmjow and his client Orihime, and Nelliel."

"Wait, Orihime… that name sounds familiar."

"Yeah she went to school with us. She was in my grade. You've already met Grimmjow."

Rukia suddenly remembered sitting at the assembly her freshman year and remembered not Orihime but Grimmjow.

Her pencil halted in mid sketch. "WHOA! I just realized something; Grimmjow went to high school with us!"

"Came back to you huh? I was wondering if you would have made that connection. I don't think that he knew that you went to high school with us. He was so wrapped up in himself in high school and still is."

"I can't believe that I didn't make the connection when I met him in that restaurant."

"Don't worry about it…" Ichigo trailed off as his mind wondered.

Silence filled the room for about fifteen minutes and Ichigo spoke.

"When do I get to sketch you?" If Rukia was drinking water, she would have spewed it out all over the place.

"What? As far as I know Kurosaki, you can't draw."

"You don't know that." Ichigo's eyes danced.

"You're pulling my leg right? I'm sorry but I don't see it."

"We'll you can confirm it yourself after you agree to it."

"I'm not agreeing to that."

"Why not? I agreed."

"Yeah because I agreed to be more accommodating to you for work."

"Umm about that, you haven't been all that accommodating."

"WHAT? I most certainly have."

"You could be more accommodating if you let me draw you."

Ichigo said in a husky voice.

She couldn't help it, that husky voice of his always got her. "Gahhh, alright."

"Great I get to pick the day and for how long."

"It just can't be when I am doing the blown glass part."

"It's a deal."

And Rukia went back to sketching Ichigo and enjoyed the rest of the day working on her art and spending it with Ichigo.

* * *

Tuesday was dragging on and Rukia was dreading having to wear the pink blouse that Ichigo wanted her to wear. She sprayed away at the copper and in the other hand was a hammer so she could beat the copper to dint it up a little more.

"I thought you already beat the copper. Do you have some anger issues to deal with right now about the pink blouse?" Ichigo was right behind her.

Rukia turned around and sprayed his jumpsuit in the crotch with the chemicals.

"Hey those are chemicals, not lemon and water. Am I gonna have some sort of genetic mutation down there now?" Ichigo patted his pants.

Rukia snickered. "No, unless in touched the skin directly, you'll be fine. And as for the hammer, I got a better idea for the copper and want to bend these three petals a little more back."

Ichigo walked around and saw an area of the workshop he never really noticed before. Tucked away in a corner were a few stands with glass figurines. There were only three of them, the colors were a blend of yellow pastels mixed with a bright blue. He wondered how he never noticed them before.

"Hey Shorty, what are these over here?" Ichigo started to look closely at the figurines that were about only about nine inches tall. They resembled what looked like a dancer in mid twirl with the back arched.

Rukia glanced over her shoulder to where Ichigo was.

"Oh, please don't touch those; they're a present for my brother."

_Byakuya? They still talk?_

"I won't, just wondering what they are."

"It's supposed to be my sister. She use to dance and her and Byakuya were married for about ten years, then she got cancer and past away. Byakuya is really my brother-in-law but he has been there for me like a real brother."

It was kind of a shock to Ichigo when she talked like nothing had happened.

"Were you and your sister not very close?"

"I'm sure we would have been if I really knew her. She passed away when I was just one year old. I can't even recall any memories of her." Rukia paused for a minute. "The only reason I know she danced was because I saw pictures of her in a photo album."

Ichigo turned back to the glass and was in awe.

"God, you would have thought that I would have noticed these, they're amazing."

"Oh, I made those when you were away for a few days, something dealing with work. I kept them put away so not even you could see them yet."

"You made these in a flash. I thought you were just focused on your huge project right now?"

"Ehh, I sometimes have days were I don't feel like messing around with this so I leave it alone. I sometimes want to work on other things or just take a break. I have enough time, I am almost finished with all of the glass pieces and all I have to do is hang those."

"When do you plan to give this to Byakuya?"

"Haven't figured that out yet to be honest. Maybe if I find out that he wants to come and visit me at my art premier at the museum, then maybe I'll give it to him there."

_Well I found out about her college years, maybe she'd want to tell me about her brother…_

"Are you and Byakuya not talking or very close anymore?"

"It's not that we're not close. We are close but we show our feelings through actions and not words with each other. This is a way I show that I love him, with my art. He seems to like it. He has about four pieces of my art work in showcases in his office." Rukia took a quick glance at the clock.

"Well it's about time you and I get ready for the art museum, do you know whose art work is being shown?"

"All I know is that this is her first piece in a museum. I guess you could say this is her coming out party."

Ichigo left the studio to take a shower and then to get dressed. Rukia got in after Ichigo and fought getting dressed the entire time. Ichigo thought he was going to have to dress her himself as if she was a toddler.

He had to get her attention by pinning her down on the floor.

He whispered in her ear, "I told you that I would come up with something to your liking and I will keep my word. Now get dressed Shorty."

Rukia shut up and pouted. "You know, that won't work every time idiot. I can't be bribed by sexual favors every single occasion."

"Who said it was going to be anything sexual?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Uh Oh, she hoped that is was sexual. She was sure that was what he meant in bed on Saturday.

"Ummm, well I thought-"

"Get dressed Shorty." And Ichigo got up and handed her a hand to help her.

Rukia finally got dressed and cursed out Ichigo the whole time she was putting on her clothes.

"Don't make me throw you over my shoulder again."

With those final words Rukia zipped her lips and walked to the car.

* * *

They arrived at the museum just a few minutes after six and walked in together and saw Ukitake at the entrance.

"Rukia! You are a vision. Ichigo you have done very well with Rukia. I couldn't be happier with what you are doing."

Rukia sighed and turned her head to see if Renji was there.

She didn't see him yet. "Ukitake, when is Renji going to get here?"

"Oh, he's going to be a little late, but don't worry. He'll be here. Come on you have to meet the artist of the night."

"Go on Shorty, you can handle it." Ichigo patted her back.

Rukia spoke softer so others would hear directly.

"Ichigo, I can't do this. I am not articulate, especially when I am trying to impress someone."

Ichigo came down to Rukia's level to speak to her.

"Rukia, you'll be fine. Just be yourself. You are intelligent and bright and have a great personality. Just don't get mad at people if they say something to offend you. That's where your problem is."

"Hey Kurosaki don't be such a-"

"See what I mean. Just breath." And Ichigo smiled at her with his words.

Rukia huffed some air out. "Fine." She left with Ukitake with Ichigo tailing behind her.

"ICHIGO! SWEETHEART!"

_Oh No! Nelliel, I forgot she would be here. I even told Rukia that she might meet her and I still forgot. Shit all mighty._

Ichigo straighten his back and circled to face Nelliel.

"Hey Nelliel, how's work? You look nice by the way."

Nelliel ran up to Ichigo enthusiastically wearing a low cut v-neck blouse that was see through so you could see her blue bra underneath with some black pants. He could smell alcohol on her.

Nelliel kissed him on the cheek and Rukia's eye glowered at Nelliel. Ichigo could see this was not going to be good.

"Hey Nelliel, wait here for just a second ok."

"Sure sexy." She said in a high pitched voice.

Ichigo had to make his mouth turn in a grin.

Rukia speedup her pace to walk with Ukitake.

"Shorty, wait just a minute. Ukitake I need to talk with Rukia just for a second, do you mind?"

"Oh no. I'll be over there ok Rukia. Just come on over when you're done."

"Yes Ukitake."

Rukia faced Ichigo with furious eyes.

"Rukia, remember what I told you about keeping our… relationship on the down low? That has to apply here."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would go off to your other woman or whatever you call _that_ over there."

"I am not with her. We dated a little on and off and she likes to flirt with me. She will continue doing that probably all night. But I have to be nice, she works with me and as far as she knows we are still dating kind of."

Rukia didn't like this arrangement.

"Listen here buddy; I am not a put on hold whore. We don't have to tell other people we are together but I will not watch someone who I am with be all over another woman."

"Rukia, I'm not all over her. She is the one who is over me."

"Then you can find a way to stop it."

"Shorty, I won't cheat on you. Don't worry about it."

"I don't like feeling jealous and I'll admit I am feeling that way right now, if I see her all over you still, you are going to regret this."

"Calm down woman."

If it was something Rukia didn't like to be told, it was to calm down in the tone that Ichigo was using with her.

"That's it. You will not talk to me the rest of the night." Rukia stormed off to be with Ukitake and put on her fake smile.

_What the hell just happened?_

There stood a confused and perplexed Ichigo. He wasn't sure what happened. He thought that he explained that he wasn't going to do anything.

_Shit, she took it as something else didn't she. Fuck and I told her to 'calm down', that's one thing you never tell a woman._

He watched Rukia meet the pink haired new artist and mingle with others for a while. He decided to give her the space that she more than needed.

_I'll just explain when I worded it that it all came out wrong._

"Ichigo!"

_Fuck my life._

Nelliel swayed her hips over to Ichigo. It didn't help that she had Orihime with her either.

"H-Hey Nelliel. I was just looking for you. Orihime, it's been a while." Orihime was dressed in a pair of black gauchos and a green baby doll blouse.

"You look great Orihime. Not that I'm glad to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I supplied the food here and Grimmjow thought it would be a good idea to see how people liked it. Have you had any?"

"Not yet, but I'll get some before I leave. I swear it. You girls just enjoying all the art work here?"

Nelliel jumped in the conversation. "Yes as a matter of fact. But when I ran into Orihime she said she wanted to see you if you were here and I told her that of course you are."

Nelliel kept on babbling and Ichigo scanned the area for Rukia. He found her talking to Renji over in a corner. She looked happy and at ease.

_Maybe she'll be easy on me tonight._

As soon as he thought those thoughts, Nelliel's hand squeezed on Ichigo's ass and planted a kiss on his cheek.

To make things worse, Rukia saw and Ichigo swore she turned a shade of purple.

"Whoa Nelliel, hold on a second."

"Oh how long have you two been dating?" Orihime asked and blushed at what Nelliel had just done to Ichigo.

"Umm, we're not really dating per say." Ichigo was defending his self.

Nelliel started to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh we just like to…" Nelliel's voice dropped but not low enough, people around including Rukia could hear her.

"…fuck on occasions."

"OK! That is enough of that conversation. Orihime, I am sorry but I think I need to take the three-sheets-to-the-wind woman over somewhere where she can sober up some."

"I understand, it was good to see you Ichigo." Orihime gave him a side armed hug and left to chat with some other people.

Ichigo could see Rukia and she was not with Renji anymore, instead she was with Grimmjow.

_Hell Fire, what is she doing?_

Ichigo tensed up and squeezed on Nelliel's arm.

"Owwee, that hurts Ichi."

"Sorry, great Scott Nelliel, how much did you have to drink?"

"Oh I don't know. A few scotches and some vodkas and sodas. Maybe four of each."

"How the hell are you still standing?"

"You of all people should know that I can liquor my hold Ichi."

"Nelliel listen to me, I need to go talk with my client. If I leave you with someone else to watch over you and get you some water will you be ok?"

Nelliel waved her drink around and spilled some of it. "Psshh, please I can rub my head and pat my belly at the same time, I can sober up on my own."

"For the record it's pat you head and rub your belly and I don't see how that pertains to you sobering up."

"I'll be fine, you just go on."

Ichigo found someone to watch Nelliel and left to find Rukia and Grimmjow. He was ready to crash that little meeting of theirs.

When he found them, Rukia had a few buttons on her blouse undone and was flirting with him. She had a glass of white wine in her hand and when she drank it, she would lick her lips in a seductive way. Her index finger would trail down her cleavage that was exposed and Ichigo didn't like the look Grimmjow was giving her.

If Ichigo could have punched him right there and then, he would have. But instead he walked up and interrupted what Grimmjow was about to say to Rukia.

"Grimmjow, I am so sorry but I need to talk to Rukia."

* * *

Rukia saw that woman Nelliel all over Ichigo and fumed.

_He told me that they were nothing. Mother Fucker! If he wants to play dirty, I have no problem with that. Where's that Grimmjow?_

As Rukia spotted Grimmjow she quickly looked down and decided that the shirt she was wearing was too… proper. She quickly undid three of the buttons and downed her glass of wine. A man with another plate of wine swooped by and she gracefully seized one in her grasp.

_I told him he would regret it._

Rukia sauntered over to Grimmjow and came to the decision of making the first move.

"Hi, Grimmjow was it? Do you remember who-"

"Rukia Kuchiki, of course I remember. You look," He looked down and grinned. "Nice. So how has your evening been so far?"

"It's been fine. I met the artist of the night, Yachiru and spoke to some of the patrons who I didn't get to this past Saturday."

She started to remember Saturday night with Ichigo and frowned almost but swiped the memory away fast.

"So are you here with anyone?"

"Not really, my client is around but I'm not _with_ her."

"You're not here with anyone. I don't believe that Grimmjow."

Her index finger slid across her cleavage that was showing. Grimmjow stepped closer.

"Well believe it, you wouldn't want to-"

"Grimmjow, I am so sorry but I need to talk to Rukia."

Rukia gritted her teeth.

"Kurosaki what are you doing?"

"We have some _matters_ that need to be discussed Shorty, come with me."

Ichigo yanked her elbow to pull Rukia to a more secluded area.

Rukia handed Grimmjow her glass of wine as she was taken away. "Hope to see you later Rukia." Grimmjow yelled back to Rukia as she was taken away.

Ichigo took Rukia to a corridor that was completely empty and somewhat isolated from where everyone else was. A door could be closed to cut off the area completely and because Ichigo thought he was going to lose his temper he closed the door so people couldn't hear.

"What the FUCK Rukia? Why were you eye fucking Grimmjow and basically fondling yourself in front of him?"

"_Puuleez _Kurosaki, I was just having a conversation with Grimmjow. Besides you have no problem with Nelliel grabbing your ass and then spending time with her."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's wrist and backed her up.

"I was trying to find someone to watch over her so she wouldn't get into any trouble."

"_Suuuure,_ and I'm Barry White."

"Oh my God woman, I promise I didn't do anything. You're the one who looked like she was about to do something. Look at you! Rukia, you look like your about to pose for a playboy ad."

"I was just trying to make you jealous!" Rukia smacked herself in the head after letting the words slip out.

"Rukia you could talk to Ukitake and be wearing a potato sack and I would still get jealous. What you're doing now is driving me insane!"

"What was I supposed to do? A woman like that is all over you and I can't do anything in public because we're keeping things quiet! I had to do something to show you how I was feeling!"  
Ichigo hoisted Rukia up by the ass and sat her on a table against the wall.

"Shorty, I promised I wasn't going to hurt you. You can trust me. But if I see you with Grimmjow or any other man for that matter and acting like that I swear-"

"Oh you swear what? That'll you make me regret it?"

"NO! I'll make you realize that no one else cares about you the way that I do!"

After Ichigo said what needed to be said he grabbed her face and kissed her lips.

Rukia went from being pissed off to horny in less than one second flat.

A moan escaped her when Ichigo's hand crept up her skirt and stroked her wet panties and pressed his thumb against her.

Ichigo spoke in her ear, "Would you want part of your bargaining chip right now or do you want to wait until we get back to your apartment?"

"Now!" She had to control the pitch of her voice so she wouldn't scream it out.

"Thank God."

It was all that needed to be said for Ichigo to hike up Rukia's skirt and pull her panties down around her ankles and kiss her wet sheath.

Rukia gripped the edges of the table so she wouldn't slide off and arched herself closer to Ichigo's mouth.

"Ahh- FUCK!" Rukia clasped on of her hands over her mouth to silence her screams.

Ichigo's hands pulled her shirt out of her skirt and undid the rest of the buttons. He went underneath her lace bra and rubbed her breasts.

Rukia thought she should be doing something with her mouth so she took one of his hands and placed his fingers in her mouth and sucked on his index and middle finger on his right hand.

Ichigo wasn't sure but somehow that feeling of her sucking on his fingers was sensual and made him even harder than he was before. He placed the other hand close to her mouth as he brought the other one down and played with her nipple with the wet fingers.

Rukia didn't expect it and it made her gasp when she felt his wet fingers stroking her.

Ichigo tugged on her clitoris with his teeth ever so slightly and made her head sling back. She didn't think she could take it any longer and started to beg.

"Please! Oh God Please!"

Ichigo intensified his foreplay and about made Rukia come on the spot. Her orgasm was so big that her liquids spilled out on the table even though Ichigo was drinking her up.

Ichigo sat up and hovered over Rukia who looked as if she was about to pass out.

"You ok?'

Rukia's eyes fluttered open and placed her hand on his cheek to bring him closer to her.

"That has got to be the dumbest question I have ever heard in my life." She kissed him when he opened his mouth to reply. She could taste her on him and it was strangely arousing.

Ichigo pulled back when he thought he was going to lose control.

"We need to get back or people are going to start wondering where we are."

Rukia sighed. "Fine, but you owe me the rest later."

"I can't _wait_."

They both straighten their clothes and fixed their appearances before they left the corridor area.

No one ever noticed they were missing at the same time, thank the ever loving gods.

* * *

"Urahara, how has everything been tonight for you?"

"Oh Grimmjow, things have been just fine, and what about yourself?"

"Good, good. I saw Rukia Kuchiki again and spoke with her."

"Really? And how does she appear? Do you think Ichigo has done anything?"

"Do you mean sleep with her?"

"No, God you guys need to know what I mean when I kid around. I just wanted him to flirt with her some and maybe take her out on a few dates."

"Umm, I'm not sure. She seemed to try and avoid him tonight. So I would assume that he was where he was last time with her. I could do what you want if you switched our places of cliental."

"Grimmjow, Ukitake specifically asked for him and so far he is impressed with what he has done. He has the rest of the four weeks and then if she wants to keep him she can, if she wants to switch, then that is her decision too. But no interfering in this for now."

Urahara walked off to speak with Yachiru for the rest of the evening and Grimmjow chugged his glass of wine down.

_She'll be mine. I always get what I want. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Like I said lots of fluff, just a few things that are previewed that are to come up in the later chapters. **

**Sorry About The Grammar Mistakes ( I really do try!)  
**

**Hope you guys liked it a lot!**

**Thanks**

**LJNORTHERN  
**


	14. 14 Unexpected Gesture

**A/N: Just a side note... School sucks. Ok enough said about college and finals. Anywho, when i saw the reviews for the 13th chapter I about fell out of my chair when I saw what was said and the reviews really made me feel better. I hope to keep getting reviews like the ones I have been getting. This chapter is a build up of things to come and I think it's a pretty fun Chapter, nothing like the Yumichika one but fun enough.**

**Hope that the chapter is to your liking!!!!**

**P.S. You know i really do proof read these things and there are always grammar mistakes that escape me, fuck my eye sight. (Excuse my language.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, if I did I would jump for joy and rub it other people's faces. But I obviously will never get to do that... damnit**

**

* * *

  
**

Ichigo had planned a meeting with Ukitake so he could discuss some things about Rukia and hoped he could convince the kind man.

Ichigo walked in Starlit and sat down at the bar area waiting for Rukia's adviser to show up.

"Ichigo, my dear boy, so what's this meeting about that you have planned for us?"

Ukitake came up behind him without Ichigo ever noticing that he was here until he had said something.

Ichigo twirled in his bar stool seat to face the man who always had a kind smile on his face.

"Please take a seat Ukitake-san."

"Ichigo, you can drop the 'san' there are no needs for formalities here."

Ichigo cocked his head in a confused manner. "Well, umm, ok if you insist."

"I do, well what do you have to propose for me? It's something about Rukia I presume?"

"Yes, you've guessed right. I was wondering if maybe… if maybe, since you are in charge of Rukia's finances, that you could open an account this one time for her to buy a car."

Ukitake was taken back a little by his request.

"Ichigo, how did you find out that I was in charge of her finances? I'm sure that was not informed to you."

"You would be correct on this, but Rukia herself told me that information."

Ukitake had a small smile that looked genuine on his lips.

"I'm stunned that Rukia told you about that. Did she tell you anything else?"

"Yes sir she did and I apologize but that information she has entrusted me with, I'd like to keep between her and me."

Ukitake knew things and couldn't believe that she would tell Ichigo about her past but he was pleasantly surprised that she was opening up to people again.

Ukitake's smile widened. "Sure Ichigo, if that is what you feel is best."

"Thank you Ukitake-san."

"What did I say? No more "san.'"

"Sorry, well back to what this meeting is about… like I said you're in charge of her finances and I was hoping that it would be alright for her to buy a car."

"I don't really see any harm in it. I need to go over it with her brother Byakuya though. But because he saw her name in the paper at the patron's banquette and read nothing but good things about her, he might just agree to it."

"Since you brought up her brother, I have a nagging question about him."

"What would your nagging question be Ichigo?"

"Where is Byakuya? I mean I know he has his own pharmaceutical company and he has no free time on his hands but why is he never around or why has he not at least called her?"

"They keep their visits to a minimum and have a very different relationship than… the normal brother and sister. It might be because Byakuya never really thought of this career for herself. Rukia loves her brother very much but she has her own free will. Byakuya is used to being in charge of everything around him and for something he used to have somewhat control over slip away from him… it might make him uneasy. I don't mean he locked her up in a dungeon in the tallest tower type deal but it was his way of protecting her. He made sure nothing bad had happened to her in high school. And now that she is living on her own and taking care of herself… he's just not used to it still."

Ichigo now understood more why she hit a "crazy streak" in college. Although it was mostly all Kaien's fault, her brother probably contributed a small amount to her actions.

"Oh, you can answer me one more question Ukitake."

"My, my Ichigo. If I didn't know any better I'd say you like Rukia."

Ichigo faltered back in his seat a bit and had to catch his balance.

"N-No, that's not it, it's just-"

"Your secret's safe with me. I won't even tell that hat and clogs boss of yours."

Ichigo composed himself when taking a drink. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't my dear boy. So what is your other question?"

"Does she still like Chappy the Rabbit?"

"Do fat kids love cake?"

Ichigo had to be careful not to choke on his drink when Ukitake had replied with that comment.

"Umm, I'm taking it that would be a yes."

"You would be correct on this."

Ichigo and Ukitake finished up their meeting and left the restaurant with bowing to each other.

"I'll let you know what Byakuya thinks about the idea in about a week from today. If he says it's a go then I'll have the money in an account for Rukia's use by next Saturday. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Expect a call from me sometime around next Thursday. Oh, I don't know if I should ask but have you gotten a peek at the sculpture she is working on?"

"Ukitake you know she would have my head if I said anything about that work of hers. But as far I can tell, she seems to be working hard on it only taking a few breaks here and there."

"That's what I want to hear. Speak to you soon."

"Bye Ukitake."

* * *

It was late afternoon and Rukia was meeting Renji at a coffee shop to visit each other before he had to go to some sort of architect's convention.

Rukia waited in her seat while Renji got the coffee for both of them.

"Congratulations Renji, you took so long I am now 1000 years old. Look at these wrinkles I have on my face." She pulled down her face while harassing Renji for taking so long.

"Oi tiny woman, it's not smart to provoke someone who is caring a hot beverage for you. I could _accidently_ spill it on you."

"You wouldn't dare. You'd lose your only friend and then where would you be?"

"Free of your crazy antics that get me in trouble. Paradise."

"You know you would miss me."

"Keep thinking that. So how is your work coming along?"

Rukia beamed at getting to talk about her art.

"It's coming along great. I think this might be my best piece yet. I've had so many ideas flooding my brain it's hard to filter through which ones I want to use the most. All that's left is for the patina so set and for me to drill holes in the copper and hang the glass in the way I want it."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out." Renji sipped his coffee while Rukia kept talking.

"Oh, I have a bit of information to tell you what happened at the patron's banquette that I didn't get to tell you at the art museum. Kaien was there and he asked me for a second chance."

Renji spewed out his coffee all over the neighboring table like a water gun. Renji was in total embarrassment with coffee dripping from his chin.

"Holy Shit I am so sorry! Here let me get you some napkins."

Renji quickly got up and got the coffee soaked people some napkins and handy wipes, he was sure that spit mixed hot coffee was something he wouldn't want to be drenched in either.

Rukia observed the people next to her and had to stifle a chuckle. She was remembering when she threw the coffee at Ichigo and soaked him in it.

After Renji apologized for the millionth time, he sat back down and demanded that she spill her guts.

"Why didn't you tell me at the art museum? Do Momo and Toshiro know about this?"

"No they don't but I don't think they have to know about this. And it was too crowded there at the museum to say anything."

"Why not? They know everything Rukia."

"Renji look at me." Rukia smiled and stared at Renji.

Renji finally came to the conclusion that she wasn't upset, in fact she looked happy.

"Oh God Rukia, please tell me you didn't accept his apology?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Then why do you look so-"

Renji shook his head when he realized what was going on.

"You, oh Rukia you didn't. You got involved with that Ichigo didn't you?"

"Why is that so bad?"

"Look I'm happy that you are saying 'no' to Kaien but Rukia, babe, he is your PR."

"I'm still not seeing the problem with this."

"He works for you! How do you know that he isn't just doing this to get on your good side and then when your contract is up he'll leave you?"

"He won't do that." Rukia held her ground and smiled when taking a sip of her coffee.

"For Christ's sake, you're in love aren't you? There might as well be blue birds flying around your head and you singing a Disney song."

Rukia choked a little but looked back up to Renji. "It's too soon to tell. But I do know that he makes me happy. He drives me bonkers with the things he does and says sometimes, but nothing is perfect."

"Rukia I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Renji don't worry about me, I'll be fine. After surviving what Kaien did, well I'm sure I can survive anything."

"Won't argue with you there. I still think you need to tell Momo and Toshiro though. What happens if they find out from someone else?"

"I'll tell them later but they better not find out from _someone_ else, because you are the only one that I have told. No one else knows so you better keep your mouth shut. We are keeping things quiet for now."

"Uh-Huh. See there, the keeping things quiet thing. I don't like it."

"Renji shut up and trust me that things are going to work out. Promise me."

Renji gave up and sighed. "Sure. I promise that I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

Renji and Rukia talked about what had happened the night of the patron's banquette and how things were working out with the art. Renji was happy to see Rukia so high spirited but still worried about her. He knew that he would pulverize Ichigo if he hurt her in anyway.

* * *

Sunday rolled around and Rukia had nothing planned. She just wanted to be lazy and enjoy the day that was given.

"10:30, it's sunny and warm outside. I wonder if I could get Ichigo to relax with me and take a walk around the area. Maybe go get some ice cream."

Rukia knew he was coming over but Ichigo wasn't there yet. She didn't get to see him yesterday because he had paper work to deal with but that's all he said.

She could tell when he was lying about things and knew for a fact that he was not working on any paper work, however she tried not to think about it.

_Knock Knock Knock _

"It's open!"

Ichigo walked in with a pad and what looked like charcoal to Rukia.

_He can't be serious, not today! It's perfect outside._

Rukia thought he was kidding about drawing her. He didn't seem to have one artistic bone in his body, but there he stood with a sketch pad and some charcoal in a small tin can.

"No, no, no. Not today, it's too pretty outside and I want to enjoy it Kurosaki."

"What in the world are you talking about? Are you high?"

Rukia would have fallen off her chair if she were sitting on one.

_Doesn't he want to draw _**me**_ today?_

"What's all that in your hand?"

"My sketching utensils. But don't worry I'm not sketching you today. Just bringing the supplies over for when I want to use it."

"I still can't believe that you can draw."

"Don't be so harsh Shorty. First Chappy drawing I saw that you drew wasn't too pretty."

"I still can't draw that damn bunny to this day." She muttered.

"Hmm, what did you say?"

"Nothing. So if you aren't going to draw me today then what do you have planned?"

"Not much, I just figured we would wait until your drill press got delivered today."

"Damn Kenpachi, I forgot to tell you, he phoned in to tell me that it would take another eight days for it to be delivered."

"How long can it take? He has that beast in his shop."

"That one you can't buy, it's just for looks. They had to order it out of a catalog and ship it. He mixed up the order and refunded you around ten percent yesterday. The money should be back in your account sometime today."

"That's good to hear. Well then I have nothing really else planned. What about you?"

"I just want to walk around and enjoy the day."

"Not working on your art?"

"Ehhh, I need a break from it and taking a break every now and then clears my head."

"So what do you propose we do Shorty?"

"Let's go get some ice cream and play something like twenty questions. Except only I get to ask and you have to answer in full."

Ichigo crossed his arms and took a step closer to Rukia before he spoke.

"That's not fair."

"Oh yes it is. You have found out a ton of shit about me and I hardly know anything about you it seems."

Ichigo looked up and heaved a sigh. "If it's what' ll make you happy."

"As a matter of fact, it will." Rukia went to her closet to change into a different shirt and raggedy old jeans.

"Oh and do you have your wallet?" She asked peeking her head out of her closet.

"Woman I'm not buying you any more tools!"

"I didn't say you were. We are shopping for you today."

"Wha-What?" Ichigo could hardly get the word out.

"Oh, you took me shopping so I think it's about time I take you shopping."

"You HATE shopping. And there is nothing wrong with my closet."

Rukia began to shove against his back and push him to the door.

"Just go along with it Kurosaki. Trust me."

"I'll trust you like I trust a hungry snake. You know what happened when Eve trusted the snake in the Garden of Eden? Because of that stupid woman, man got kicked out of paradise and got stuck with her for life."

"Oi, shut up. I'm not going to make you eat any forbidden fruit today. Just go."

"Ok, ok."

Ichigo and Rukia walked out the door and hunted until they found an ice cream shop. Rukia got vanilla while Ichigo got strawberry.

They went back outside with cones in hand and Rukia thought about her first question.

"Question number one, where does your family live?'

"Here in Kaurakra."

"Question number two, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes two sisters, they're twins."

"Fraternal or identical?"

"Fraternal."

Rukia swirled her tongue around the ice cream and caught Ichigo's attention. He loved her mouth, it was perfectly proportioned and a beautiful color. She never had to wear lipstick or make up for that matter.

Ichigo was so caught off guard with her mouth on the ice cream that his ice cream began to drip down his fingers that were holding his cone.

"Ahh, shit. Do you have a napkin Shorty?"  
"I'm the one asking questions here."

"I really do need some help. Look!"

Ichigo held up his cone to Rukia's face.

"You don't need a napkin, here."

Ichigo was about to protest to what she was about to do but stopped. She took the cone out of his right hand, placed it in his left and licked the ice cream off his fingers.

Rukia's tongue felt warm to the touch and with the cold ice cream that was on his fingers, the two temperatures that were being mixed felt enticingly good.

Ichigo closed his eyes and reverted back to the night at the museum when she sucked on him before and then how he sucked on her.

"There, all better." She licked her lips and kept walking.

She never knew what she had started up, it was literally up.

"Thank God for fitted jeans." He murmured to himself.

Ichigo quickly had to think of something that would… calm him.

_Something sad, something sad, something unappealing, Jerry Springer! There we go._

"Hey how did you fall so behind?"

"Sorry, had to take care of something."

Rukia shrugged her shoulders and kept on the trail.

"So what's your next question for me?" Ichigo asked when he caught up to her.

"Let me think… Oooh I got one. Where did you get all your scars?"

"Well, the three on my back were from some kids at school would beat on me because of my hair color. And then the one on my shin and the two on my side were from my father. The one on my chest was from one of my sisters come to think about it."

"Christ's sake, you have an abusive family!"

"My father is a little crazy, but he means well. He does these things to toughen me up. And surprisingly they worked."

"Yikes, I don't know if I could ever meet your family."

"Who says you were ever going to?"

Rukai blushed and regretted saying it. "I didn't mean that I was going to meet your family anytime soon I was just-"

"I'm kidding Shorty, it's ok."

Rukia went back to her ice cream and bit the waffle cone.

"Out of questions already, we haven't even hit six yet."

"I've only asked you four."

"Nope you asked me why I had fallen behind when walking. That counts as one. So there has been five."

"You suck."

"But you like how I suck." He bent down to her ear and blew in it.

Rukia shuttered and then turned bright red. "Oi just shut up." She couldn't even yell at him because she liked how it felt.

"Ok then, question number six, how many women have you had?"

"You really want to know that?"

"Who's asking the questions here?"

"Fine. I've slept with about… seventeen, you included."

Rukia stopped and gapped at Ichigo.

"That's a lot of women."

"Don't worry. I'm free of any STDs or anything like that. I've been tested."

"I wasn't really worried about that. I was more worried that you are far more experienced than I am."

"Shorty, by the way you act in bed and around me, no you're not."

"Hey I'm not a whore!"

"I didn't insinuate that you were. I think it just comes naturally to you. Rukia you do things with out realizing them."

Rukia smiled to herself and licked her ice cream and continued walking with Ichigo as a small sense of satisfaction crept over her.

"Question number seven, where are all of these women?"

"Oh, a lot of them were in college. I met a few here and there when I got out of school. There were a few one night stands and then there is Nelliel from work."

"Did you not sleep with Orihime?"

Ichigo busted out in hysteria. "Oh God no! I have only considered her a really good friend. She liked me a lot but we never did anything."

"Have you ever been serious about anyone?"

"You should already know the answer to that Shorty."

Rukia popped the last bit of cone in her mouth and shook her head, even though she was sure she did know the answer.

"I'm pretty damn serious about you." Ichigo wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up for a quick peck on the lips.

"Time for question number ten, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Ready for me to take you thrift store shopping?"

Ichigo's mouth dropped a little. "What? You've got to be kidding me right?"

"I'll take that as a no. But seriously it'll be fun, just come on."

Rukia tugged on Ichigo's shirt like she always did when she was stubborn about doing something.

"Please no, I have a pair of holey jeans and a few old wife beaters."

"Those jeans don't look church appropriate to me." Ichigo got what she was saying about his jeans being "holey."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I know what you mean but you need to have some more comfortable clothes. Look at you; you're in a dress shirt with really nice designer jeans."

"So?"

"SO?!?! Loosen up."

"Compared to the me when we first met, I am loosened up."

"Won't argue with you there but there is always room for improvement."

Ichigo mumbled his statement, "This is not an improvement."

"I heard that!"

"Cause I wanted you to!"

Rukia went through all of the old clothes and found some comfortable sweats and t shirts for him to wear. She even found some work out shorts that were black and two pairs of jeans that were a brand name that had holes in the back pockets and in the knees. Ichigo handed the cashier his credit card to pay for his "new" clothes.

"I'm guessing I'm only allowed to wear these around you now?"

"Pretty much, but not to certain social events that you have planned. I understand that you have a reputation to up hold."

"These clothes better be the most comfortable that I have ever worn or they're being thrown out."

"I guarantee you that you won't be disappointed." Rukia and Ichigo continued walking back to the apartment to put the clothes up.

"Ok so back to our little question game, why did you switch out of the art class my freshman year?"

Ichigo spaced out a little and then came back.

"It's not what you think."

"Well what I think is because I punched you and you got so pissed off that you switched."

"Naw, that wasn't it."

"Really? Then spill my good sir."

Ichigo stopped and scratched the back of his head.

"It was because of my mother. She was diagnosed with a rare cancer and they weren't sure how long she would live. So the school decided that I could switch my schedule around and leave school early so I could spend more time with her. She passed away the summer that I graduated."

Rukia could tell she had trespassed on some touchy territory and felt bad.

"I'm sorry."

"We were really close. It was just painful when she passed away."

"We don't have to continue the questions, I can-"

"No, please continue. I'm ok, really."

Rukia hesitated but spoke up after a few minutes.

"What are your favorite memories?"

"The ones dealing with the family and my mother. I remember one time that my mom had let my sisters play with one of the neighborhood kids who was a boy and my father flipped out and told her that the kid would impregnate their little angles. My mother slapped him upside the head and told him he was paranoid. I've never seen my father so shocked when she did it. The moment was priceless."

"Mmm, let me think… what's your favorite food?"

"Well, I eat mostly health food but my sister Yuzu cooks the best meals. During a holiday or a birthday I have to make sure to eat carefully because I will over eat her food."

"How old are your sisters?"

"They're both 20. My dad is flipping out about their birthdays coming up soon because they'll turn 21. I think he has hit that point in his life where he is having a mid life crisis because of it."

"Hahaha I bet that's funny to see."

"More like scary. He bought an Elvis suit to wear around the house and sang _A Big Hunk O Love_ for days. Oh the agony!" Ichigo sarcastically covered his ears and shook his head.

"How long has it been since you've seen them?"

"Not too long, maybe about two months. I'm planning on going and seeing them within the next few weeks."

They both walked up to the door and stood around.

"How's about I save my other questions for later? Would that be ok?"

"Sure, What? The last few answers scare you about my family?"

"No not all. You're luck Ichigo, to have a family that you can be yourself around."

Rukia pulled out the key and unlocked the door to let them in.

Ichigo put down his bags and turned Rukia around to face him.

"Hey Shorty, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"No you're not, I can tell. What's wrong?"

"I'm jealous. You have a family that accepts you no matter what you chose to do. My brother loves me and I know that, but we never laugh or talk the way you and your family do. You're so lucky; please tell me you know that."

Ichigo understood what Rukia was getting at.

"Shorty, maybe your brother is just worried about you. He might even worry so much that he's tried to suffocate you with protection that he didn't realize he was doing it."

Rukia could tell that Ichigo was dead serious.

"Thanks. I'm sure I've known that but just needed someone to remind me about it."

"No problem. So what else do you want to do today?"

Rukia and Ichigo continued their day with going to the park while sleeping in the sun and watching movies all night.

* * *

"Hey Rukia?"

"Yeah?" She called from the studio.

"I have to go and speak with Urahara today but I'll be back tonight. Want to go and have dinner somewhere?"

"Sure, but let's just go somewhere casual."

"When you say casual, I might be thinking of something different than you." Ichigo had a skeptical sound to his voice.

"I mean nice jeans and a nice shirt. I promise not to wear sweats or anything like that."

"Works for me. I'll be back around seven ok."

"See you then!"

Ichigo left Rukia's apartment to go to the office.

As he got up to the conference room he saw Grimmjow there.

_Why is he always in my meetings with Urahara?_

"Urahara… Grimmjow. How's life?"

Urahara smiled and fanned himself. "Life is wonderful Ichigo. Our meeting today is about Byakuya. Have you figured out if he is going to see Rukia anytime soon?"

Ichigo already felt uncomfortable.

"Well, I think he might show up when Rukia's art is being presented. But that's only a maybe."

"That's more than the rest of these lazy asses have found out. Good job Ichigo."

"Thanks."

"Has Rukia eased up on you? Or are things still a bit bumpy?"

"No they're fine."

"Have you considered what I said on…complying with her demands."

"Yes, but I don't think that I can do that. I'd rather just be professional Urahara."

"I'm so proud of you! That was a test to see if you would give into temptation."

Ichigo coughed when his boss told him that. "Umm, sir you were dead serious about doing what you were insinuating."

"Only about maybe taking her out on a few dates for fun. Sleeping with her, no."

Ichigo could see Grimmjow messing with something in his coat, it looked like a pen. Grimmjow smiled when he noticed it bothering Ichigo.

_Stop clicking that damn pen and interrupting my meeting you moron._

"Anyways, keep up the good work and report back to me if you find out anything about Byakuya alright."

"Can I ask why Grimmjow is here?"

"He is here for your competition. He is the back up if you don't stay Rukia's permanent PR. It was decided yesterday."

Ichigo clenched his fists.

"Yeah right. You wish Grimmjow, she's mine."

"Oh Kurosaki, lighten up. A little competition is good for the soul." And with those final words Grimmjow left the room.

"I really don't like him Urahara."

"You're going to have to get over it. He is bringing in some good money and publicity with Orihime and his other clients."

"If you say so. Well I'm off. I have to take care of something with Rukia."

"Take care." Urahara waved at him with his cane.

* * *

Ichigo walked back in the apartment and heard the shower running.

"Hey Shorty, I'm back! When do you think you'll be ready?"

Ichigo heard her speak but couldn't understand her. The music was too loud as usual.

_For the love of all that is holy. I swear she'll be deaf in just a few more years at this rate. God what is she listening to? It sounds like porn music._

Ichigo walked in the bathroom and saw Rukia in the shower.

_Big mistake, we're not going to dinner tonight._

Ichigo started to take off his clothes and in record time.

He opened up the door and startled Rukia, so much that he had to catch her so she wouldn't slip and fall.

"Oh God, don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" And Ichigo began to knead her hips against the front of him.

"Umm-uhhh- y-you can do _that_ all you want."

"Glad I can be of service." Ichigo pushed on Rukia to back her up against the wall without a faucet.

Rukia was digging her fingers in his "fuck me lines" and licking the water running down his chest.

Ichigo wondered if he should have started this up, he didn't have any condoms with him. "Rukia we can't have-"

"I'm on the pill." She said it so quickly that Ichigo wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"How in the hell did you get on the pill so fast?"

"Do you really want to talk about that now or act on my words?"

Rukia's eye brow cocked up in a sexy arch and had a side smile on her lips.

Ichigo threw his questions out the window and brought her up to his mouth and ruthlessly kissed her. Rukia wrapped her wet legs around his waist and settled him in her.

Ichigo pushed her more into the wall when she did and moaned uncontrollably.

Rukia started to bite at his neck and shoulder when he would thrust her against the wall.

"Ichi-Ichigo!"

Ichigo sat on the small bench ledge that was in the shower and kept Rukia on his lap while he was still in her.

Rukia grounded herself against Ichigo and threw her head back.

Ichigo's hands tightened on her hips. He couldn't help but stare at her breasts that were perked up, soaked and moving in rhythm with her every move.

His mouth went directly to the right one and sucked away.

"Bite me." Rukia moaned out.

Ichigo was a little surprised but did what she asked and found out it was one of her weaknesses. She screamed in pleasure and closed any gap that was between them. Ichigo could feel her inner walls contracting and wanted her to come for him.

He took hold of her around the waist when he got up and slammed her against the wall so hard that she thought she might have a bruise later.

Rukia's and Ichigo's mouth fought for authority while Ichigo's thrusts quickened their pace. Their bodies created an unusual sensation when they were both soaked from the water.

Rukia couldn't control her breathing and had to lift her head up so she wouldn't faint from lack of oxygen.

She couldn't hold on any more and let go of her release. Ichigo could feel the liquids spill on him and that's what did it form him.

He filled Rukia with his orgasm and almost collapsed. Ichigo still had hold of Rukia and had to sit on the bench ledge. His arms wrapped around her and kissed the area in between her neck and shoulder. Rukia just whimpered when his arms tightened around her. Their bodies were soaked on the outside and inside.

Ichigo looked down to where they were still connected and saw their fluids mixed. It was a sight he loved. Ichigo pulled back on Rukia's hair to tilt back her head and licked her neck. Her throat vibrated with moans that Ichigo was providing her with.

"I wouldn't mind if you came here and did that more often."

Ichigo smiled and slid his hands down to her ass.

"I wouldn't mind making this a routine part of our day." He whispered in her ear and tickled the baby hairs on her.

Rukia slid Ichigo out and kept her arms around him while she got off of his lap.

"Well since you dirtied me up when I was clean, I need to get cleaned up again. And looking at you and the state you're in you need to be cleaned off too. So how's about you clean me and I clean you."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Rukia had to bat Ichigo away a few times so they wouldn't have sex again and so they could actually get clean.

The rest of the night was eating in Chinese take out and working on her art.

* * *

Ukitake's cell phone rang loudly while he was in his office.

"Hello, Ukitake here."

"_Ukitake it's me, Ichigo."_

"Ichigo, I was just about to call you."

"_So did her brother agree to the account for her car?"_

"He did in fact."

"_Did he have any conditions about what type of car that she had to buy?"_

"Nope. All he said was to make sure that it was a car that she would enjoy for a long time."

"_I take it he's not going to let her buy multiple cars."_

"That would be my guess. The account will be set up tomorrow so Saturday should be a go if you want to take her car shopping then."

"_Thanks Ukitake."_

"No Ichigo thank you."

The conversation ended there and Ukitake smiled and decided that he was the best pick for Rukia and her art work.

* * *

"Get Up, Get Up! Rise and Shine Sleepy Head!" Ichigo was acting like a kid on a sugar high at Rukia's apartment.

Rukia peered at the iDock and saw it was seven in the morning.

"Shut the FUCK up and go back to bed you idiot. It's too early in the morning for this shit."

"Oh my, did mother nature decided to grace you with her presence this morning? I thought you weren't due for another two weeks."

Rukia shot out of bed and chased Ichigo with a pillow around the entire apartment.

"That is none of you business you bastard!"

Ichigo had to dodge the pillows being thrown at him at full velocity.

"Oh but I think it is my business considering I'm fucking you."

"Oh where is my cup of coffee when I need it to throw at you?"  
Ichigo ran up behind Rukia and grabbed her by the waist and hauled her in the kitchen area and sat her on a stool.

"Here you go, and be sure to get enough caffeine. You want to be wide awake this morning."

"Why? A warm and comfy bed is where I want to be. Not up at the crack of dawn."

"Trust in me Shorty."

"Uh-Huh. Sure."

Ichigo was pulling out Rukia's nice jeans and her nice blouse for her to wear.

"Hey, it's hot outside and I want to wear shorts."

"Nope not today, you're wearing this and not complaining."

"Why, oh God I'm not being set up for an opening with kids or meeting another beauty pageant consultant am I?"

"Nope, you'll have fun. Now get dressed and hurry up."

_What on earth does he have up his sleeve? He's acting like a lunatic._

Rukia got dressed and brushed her teeth and put her hair in a low ponytail.

As soon as Rukia got close to the door Ichigo put a blind fold on her eyes.

"Wha-Hey! Ichigo what the hell? Ok you should know this about me but I'm not the one for much kinky sex, I mean once in a while yeah but-"

"As much as I would love to have kinky sex with you right now, this is not that. Although I might have to try that out sometime with you. This is a surprise. No fussing. Come with me."

"You're going to have to take my hand, I can't see genius."

"Oh yeah, here." Ichigo grabbed for her.

Rukia felt herself lifted up in a cradle position and being carried as soon as he said it.

Rukia was kept blind folded in the car the entire ride and didn't know what to expect.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost. You know I have heard little kids being more patient than you."

"What do you expect from me? I'm blind folded and hauled off to God only knows where, you better be glade I'm not calling the cops on your ass."

"After this, you'll be kissing mine Shorty."

"I highly doubt that."

"I'll make you a deal, if you love what I am about to do for you, then I get to tie you up and do whatever I want to you."

"Oh, it's a deal. And if I don't love whatever it is you're doing for me I get to us a whip on you."

"I thought you said you weren't a kinky type of person."

"I said most of the time."

"Well I might have to find that whip of yours."

"You'll never find it Kurosaki."

Ichigo parked the car and got out. Rukia could hear the car door being shut and looked around.

_As if that's going to help, you're blind folded Einstein._

"Here's my hand, be prepared to beg for mercy when I undo this blind fold." Rukia could hear the grin on Ichigo's face.

"Be prepared to call me master when I get my whip out. Oh just so you know there is _no_ safety word." She warned him.

Ichigo undid the blind fold and Rukia gasped. There she stood in the middle of a vintage car lot with dozens of cars. Rukia twirled around to stare at Ichigo who was beaming at Rukia's expression.

"What is this?"

"You my soon to be tied up friend, get to buy your own car today. I talked to Ukitake and he put money in an account for you just for this."

"How in the world?"

"Remember the banquette that we went to? Your name was mentioned in a column about that night and nothing but good things were said about you and your charms. Your brother read about it as was impressed. He allowed Ukitake to let you do this."

"And you asked this for me?"

"Well I know how you like fancy cars and love to drive mine, so I thought that this would be a fun outing for you."

Rukia spotted the car she wanted out of the many that were there on the lot. She ran to the car that caught her eye, an Aston Martin DB2/4 Bertone Spyder 1954. It was the color of her eyes, a deep violet color and white leather interior.

"This one! Oh I want this one!"

She hopped in the driver's seat and hugged the steering wheel.

"This lady buying a car today?" The car salesman asked.

"Sure is, here is the credit card. She can pay it in full."

The car salesman took the card with eagerness and went to get the paper work for Rukia to fill out.

"So what was it about you telling me that I was the one who was going to be screaming 'master'?"

Rukia sweetly smiled at Ichigo. "Have I ever told you that you have the sexiest smile in the whole wide world?"

"Why thank you Shorty, and just so you know, I will find that whip and here's another bit of information…" Ichigo bent down to Rukia hovering over her head. The grin that was on his face was nothing short of evil.

"There's no safety word when I'm master either."

Rukia gulped and wondered if she was going to be able to walk or move for that matter for the next few days after Ichigo was done with her.

* * *

"Kaien, I can get you two back together. All you have to do is follow my lead."

"Why should I trust you? You have an ominous feel about you and besides, what's in it for you might I ask?"

"Do you want the girl back or not? I have other things to be doing with my time and I could be spending it the way that I want instead of trying to help some helpless man."

"No. I want her back, but things are so messed up that I don't even think God could fix them."

"My friend, God does not have the tricks I have up my sleeve."

"What? Do you plan to set up something and take pictures and send them to her?"

"Not at all. Pictures can be digitally altered. For her to believe what I'm going to set up she has to see it and hear it for herself."

"She's not as irrational as you think."

"Precisely why I'm going to have to time everything perfect. I need any information you can give to me about her, including her brother."

"I really don't have anything on him."

"You dated for two years, I'm sure you have something."

* * *

**A/N: WHAT??? More Drama to come with Kaien? Ooooooh the torture! HAHAHA. Sorry I am a bit delirious** **from lack of sleep.**

**Hope that you guys thought the chapter was good!**

**And guess what, some happy news for all... Christmas Break is coming up! FREEDOM! I'll update soon like always. **

**THANKS**

**LJNORTHERN  
**


	15. 15 Who Are These People?

**A/N: Bwhahaha Woohoo Time for an Update.**

**So I have to thank MY (this is so cool and she asked me!!!!!) BETA! Green Eyed Tabby, YOU ARE FREAKIN AWESOME!  
**

**I hope you guys like, i do apologize for the delay. But this chapter maybe worth the wait ( i think so anyways!)**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, THE DAY THAT HAPPENS I WILL MARRY JOHN MAYER, AND I DON'T SEE THAT HAPPENING ANYTIME SOON...(I WISH).**

**

* * *

  
**

It was Sunday and Rukia was still exhausted from being tied up and having to call Ichigo "Master." As the sunlight hit the windows it poured on the bed and warmed her feet which were free from the covers.

Ichigo smoothed out her bed hair and trailed his fingers down her spine. Even though she was in her dream land, the touch of Ichigo's fingers made her respond in light moans and had her inching closer to Ichigo's body.

Ichigo's mind turned to the night before….

_Flash Back_

Ichigo had to race Rukia back to her apartment so he could find something to tie her up with and wanted to find this so called whip that she owned.

He was glad that she had given him permission to make a copy of her key, just in case he needed to get in when she wasn't there a few weeks back.

Rukia was still out driving around her new car, enjoying her freedom at that moment. The only reason Ichigo had let her go for the day was because he knew that she would be back that night, since she couldn't stay away from her art for long.

Finding some rope, he got the idea not to do this on the bed but on the new work table she had built. Since it had survived when she lit the edge on fire, he knew it could hold the weight.

To make sure she would be comfortable he stole a couple of pillows from the bed and the comforter.

After a few hours had past, Ichigo had heard her car pull up and had hurried to the front door. He could hear Rukia talking to herself outside while unlocking the door.

"Maybe he was just kidding; I didn't see his car parked outside anywhere. I might just escape with my-"

As soon as Ichigo heard the lock click he yanked the door open and threw her over his shoulder before walking over to the studio area.

"SHIT! Put me down put me down!"

"I don't think so. Remember our deal?"

"Hey can't we talk about this? I mean it was a joke!"

"Didn't sound like a joke when you thought you were going to get to use the whip on me, which I found by the way. You know under the bed isn't an original hiding space, but I give you props for taping it to the underside of the bed. I did almost miss it, but thanks to very end of it hanging down, I was able to find it."

Ichigo pulled out the rope and tied her hands while connecting it to the table's hook so she would be slightly bound to the table itself.

"You are torturing me in my studio?" Her voice was skeptical at first.

Ichigo bent over to her face that was upside down to him. "You spend more time in here and even sleep in here sometimes. Plus I have been thinking about taking you on this table many times." As he said the words he slid his hands down her arms and brushed the side of her breast making her shiver.

Taking his shirt off and tossing it to the side while walking around to the opposite end of the table, he crawled on top of it and Rukia.

Ichigo came between Rukia's legs and caressed her calf moving his hand up to her womanly region. Rukia's breathing was picking up pace as he teased her. Her hips started to buck a little when he blew cold air in between her stomach and jeans.

"How much do you like this shirt?" He asked.

Confused by his question, she lifted her head up to look at Ichigo. "Ummm, I guess it's alright, why?"

"Because, I'm going to do this, he said, his hands going to the top button as he then ripped down the shirt, scattering the buttons all over the floor.

Rukia arched her back when his wondering hands went over her curves and under her bra.

His mouth started to undo her pants and before she knew it he pulled them off in one fluid movement.

Down to where Rukia's thong was, Ichigo could see the wet spot and put three fingers on her curtains to play with her.

"Start to beg." His voice came out husky and deep when he said it in her ear.

With her eyes wide open she licked her lips with Ichigo's touch as he initiated their little game which lasted for hours.

_End Flashback_

Ichigo held the sleeping Rukia close to his body as she shifted closer to him.

They both laid there on the table at peace with the world.

As much as he wanted to lie there all day, Ichigo got up, put his boxers on, and went to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast for them both.

A stirring Rukia sniffing the air and sat up with the comforter in her hands to cover herself with. She looked around the studio and smiled. Who knew that sex in her studio would be so much fun? Not to mention that she liked being submissive.

She flung her legs over to the side and wrapped the comforter around her body more securely and walked into the kitchen to be greeted by an Ichigo with only boxers on.

"Morning Shorty, did I wake you up?"

Rukia sat on one of the stools at the island. "Nmmhmm, the coffee did."

"Hey I have to run some errands today. Want to come with me?"

"You know we have been wondering around a lot together, if we're not careful, someone is going to find out. Aren't we supposed to be keeping things quiet?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"My work is to be with you constantly. I don't think it'll matter that much if you come with me for a few things."

A lazy smile graced Rukia's lips as she nodded her head.

"Sure sounds fun, what are your errands?"

"We won't leave for a few hours but I need to run to the office and pick up some paper work and drop it by my apartment for me to do later tonight."

"Anything else?" she asked.

"I need to pick up my dry cleaning and go shopping for some birthday presents for my sisters."

"Oh yeah, you said their birthdays were coming up soon."

Ichigo poured a "cup" of coffee and handed it to Rukia.

"Do you really want me to come or are you just being nice?" Rukia cocked an eyebrow at him.

Ichigo didn't even have to think about his answer. "Yes, I want you to come along."

Rukia took a sip of her coffee and put it down, scooted it to the side before she crawled up on the island with the comforter still wrapped around her and grabbed the back of Ichigo's head to pull him in close for a kiss.

* * *

"I'm driving! I still haven't had enough fun with my car."

"Sure Shorty. Just remember that this is the only car you're getting for a while it seems, so don't drive reckless and crash it. Plus, I would like to keep on living."

"I am not a bad driver. You experienced that for yourself when I drove your car."

Rukia searched for her car keys, when finding them she jingled the shiny object in front of Ichigo's face who was putting on his nice jacket over his worn out shirt.

"I still can't believe you talked me into wearing these old jeans with this ratty t shirt."

"You dressed it up with that tan blazer of yours. Honestly, I have never met a guy more concerned about his appearance than his comfort level."

"And I have never met a girl who only likes to wear what you do."

Rukia hoped in the driver's seat and stuck out her tongue at Ichigo and blew a raspberry at him, covering him in her slobber.

"Ewww, Shorty! Do that one more time I dare you!"

"Ok!" and Rukia blew another raspberry in his face.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was about to do but he stuck his finger in his mouth and stuck it in Rukia's ear giving her a wet willie.

Rukia laughed and pulled back covering her ear rubbing it. "Now that's worse than a raspberry."

Ichigo pulled a napkin out of his pants he had put in there before they left and wiped his hand off.

"Oh God, you carry napkins in your pockets?" She could believe it. She had never noticed it before.

"Only sometimes, it's not a common habit of mine," he said, putting the rest of the napkins back.

Turning the key, Rukia started up her car and drove to Ichigo's office as he directed her.

As they arrived, Ichigo told her to park in his parking spot. Then they both got out and went inside to the elevator.

"So what papers are you getting out of your office?"

"Don't worry about it. Just work papers dealing with clients and some of them are about you." Some of them were also about Byakuya and information pertaining to him, but he didn't think Rukia needed to know about that. He was supposed to keep quiet about it.

The doors opened. Ichigo guided Rukia on with one of his hands behind her back.

"If the papers are about me, can I see them?"

"Nope, no looking. I promise they're nothing more than some ideas about your art exhibit event coming up in two weeks."

Rukia lightly punched Ichigo in the arm. "You're no fun."

Ichigo wrapped his hand around her wrist and smiled. "I beg to differ Shorty."

Turing a light shade of red, Rukia took back her wrist when the doors opened to Ichigo's floor.

'You've got to be kidding me! Why is Grimmjow here again?' they both thought.

"Kurosaki, what an unexpected surprise. What brings you to the office this fine Sunday?" said Grimmjow, who was rummaging through some papers and had them all spread out.

"Just picking up some paper work. What about you?"

"Orihime has been offered her own cooking show. I'm dealing with some publicity ideas about her first showing." It was then that Grimmjow noticed Rukia standing behind Ichigo.

"Oh my, Rukia how nice to see you."

Rukia stepped in front of Ichigo when Grimmjow said her name. "Hey Grimmjow. How's everything been?"

"Oh good. You know it seems you two have been together for quite some time. Have you two been getting… involved?"

Ichigo and Rukia stiffened. Ichigo defended them both quickly. "Oh shut it Grimmjow. You know clients aren't supposed to get involved with their PRs."

"Yes, I know that but that doesn't mean it hasn't happened." He smiled and looked down to his papers before speaking again.

"You do know the consequences if you're caught, right?"

Ichigo knew very well the consequences if someone was caught fooling around with their PR. Innocent dinners and dates didn't really count, but anything like what they were doing…

"Yes, I am fully aware. I'm just shocked you haven't been caught." Ichigo shot back at Grimmjow.

"How funny Kurosaki, you know I'm only professional with my clients." Grimmjow leaned back in the chair he was occupying.

"Well, as I said, I'm here to collect some paper work so we'll be here only for a few minutes."

Ichigo and Rukia walked to his office. As he unlocked the door he shrugged his jacket off and opened up his file cabinet.

That's odd. They're not here.

"Hey Shorty, come with me. The papers I need aren't in here."

"Sure." Rukia was looking around not really paying attention until he grabbed her elbow and pulled her to the conference room where he remembered taking them one day.

Opening up the conference room door, he noticed the files laying there in his folder on the polished table.

'Huh. I swore I had brought these back in my office. Oh well obviously I didn't.'

"Ok got 'em. Let me go get my jacket and we'll go shopping for my sister's birthday presents."

"Sure." Rukia was still not paying attention.

"Hey Shorty, you in lala land?" He saw that Rukia was looking around the room.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and looked at Ichigo.

"Sorry, I was just taking in your work area. It's boring."

"Sorry Shorty but not every office and workspace is as unique as yours."

"Are you allowed to do anything to your office?"

"We can if we want, but I chose not to."

"Can I do something to it?" Rukia's eyes brightened up and an idea sparkled in them.

"Uhh, like what?" Ichigo feared for his office.

"Now what is the fun if you know about it? Just give me a few days to do something to it and if you don't like it, I'll change it back."

"You'll really change it back if I don't approve?"

"Sure will!" Rukia gleamed.

As Ichigo thought about it, he did think that is was a little bland. "Ok, what's the worst that could happen?"

Rukia became excited about her next "project." This wasn't going to be for art but by God he was going to have a better looking office than he had. It was just so plain boring.

The moment that Ichigo and Rukia came back to his office, Ichigo noticed that the filing cabinet had been closed all the way, which he didn't do.

Grabbing his jacket and putting it on, he tucked the files under his arm and checked his pockets to make sure everything was there. His keys and wallet were there, which was all that had been there in the first place.

Right before the couple got on the elevator, Ichigo asked Grimmjow a question.

"Hey Grimmjow, were you in my office just a few moments ago?"

"No, why?" He was still looking at his papers. It annoyed Ichigo to no end for someone to not look at him while speaking.

"Well my cabinet file was closed and I didn't close it all the way when I opened it and the maintenance crew won't be here until six tonight."

Grimmjow looked up from his papers and ran his hand through his blue locks.

"Kurosaki, I didn't go into your office. Those cabinet doors are known to close on their own sometimes. Stop assuming shit. You know what happened when you assume. You make an ass out of you and me."

"You're the one who's an ass Grimmjow."

The blue haired man laid his chin on his hands when he sat up. "Don't be spreading rumors about me. I'd like to be on Ms Kuchiki's good side."

The bell rung notifying the elevator doors were about to open.

Rukia could see this was not going to end for the better if she didn't push Ichigo on that elevator now.

"ALRIGHT! We'll we've gotta get going. It was good to see you Grimmjow! Hope to see you soon!"

Grimmjow waved and went back to scanning over his papers when the doors closed.

"Ugg, I hate that ass hole." Ichigo grumbled.

"Dude chill out!"

"Did you really just call me 'dude'?"

"Yes, but its fine. We're out of his space now and headed out."

"Thank God."

After they got out of the office building, Ichigo and Rukia both jumped in the car while Rukia turned up the music on her radio and sped off to the mall.

* * *

"So what do you have in mind for your sisters?"

"I have no clue. Women are so difficult to buy for." Ichigo stuck his hands in his pocket and kept as his pace with Rukia.

"Ok well you said Yuzu likes to cook right?"

"Yeah."

"So let's go in a cooking shop with kitchen utensils."

They walked in and were greeted by a hyperactive employee who threw her hands in the air and on Ichigo's shoulders. He was at a loss for words.

"HI AND WELCOME TO CHOPPIN STICKS, HOW MAY I HELP YOU?"

Ichigo and Rukia had to take a step back because she was so loud.

"Hi there. We are just looking around for a present. We'll let you know if we need any help." Rukia hoped she would let them be with her statement.

The hyperactive employee backed down and nodded her head with enthusiasm when she went to go greet the other unknowingly victims who where entering the store.

"For Christ's sake, they must have put crack in her food for her to act that way." Ichigo scratched his head while mumbling.

Rukia's shoulders shook when she laughed at Ichigo's reaction to the greeter.

"Ok, now that she's outta the way let's look around."

For about fifteen minutes Ichigo saw nothing that Yuzu hadn't already owned until he noticed something in the corner.

"Hey look at this!" Rukia followed Ichigo with hope.

"I don't think she has this!" It was a cook book that was signed by her favorite chef in Tokyo who had his own show.

"Why is a book behind glass casing?" Rukia was confused.

"Because this cook book is signed by the chef. He is like Emerald and the show Iron Chef combined. Yuzu loves this guy."

Rukia was about to look at the name on the book when Ichigo's phone rang.

"Yeah?" Ichigo sounded annoyed at the voice on the other line.

"WHAT? Is she ok? I'm coming over right now!" and with that Ichigo closed his phone and grabbed Rukia sprinting to the car.

"Rukia I have to drive, my sister is hurt and my dad needs help. I need to get there!"

"Here, here!" Rukia tossed the keys to Ichigo. She had never seen him look so worried.

"Karin should know better than to show off to other guys with her soccer skills. Now she has broken her leg! Fuck!"

"Ichigo, it's a broken leg not the end of the world. I'm sure she's ok." Rukia tried to calm Ichigo down.

"NO! You don't understand, she has a scholarship with soccer and she is trying to play professionally. Scouts check in from time to time on the players. She'll die if she doesn't get any offers."

Rukia now understood. She felt that she could sympathize. If she couldn't do her art, she'd probably die too.

* * *

Ichigo had broken all of the rules in the driver's manual to get to his house.

"Shit! Kurosaki slow down or you're going to kill us!"

"We're almost there. Just hold on."

Ichigo pulled the car into a drive way and sprinted to the front door and skidded to one of the patient's rooms. Karin wasn't in there.

'Where the hell is she? Or my father for that matter?'

Ichigo basically flew to the back outside to come across a Karin who was perfectly fine. She was balancing a ball on her right leg that was supposedly broken.

A wave of relief washed over Ichigo and then he turned beat red from being mad.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

A bold Isshin came flying out of a hiding spot and jumped on Ichigo's back.

"Ommph! Get Off You Psychotic Man!" Ichigo struggles underneath Isshin.

"What a softy! Boy didn't I teach you any better? What a disappointment!"

Rukia heard a lot of noise coming from the back and hurried to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ichigo is everything alr-" Rukia was put to a halt when she saw a man in a pounce position on Ichigo's back.

Both of the men on the ground looked up.

"Rukia, Karin is fine!" Ichigo yelled to her.

Isshin was still stunned by the small beauty in front of him. Ichigo took the opportunity to flip his father and kick him in the face.

"ICHIGO! WHY WOULD YOU-"

"BECAUSE THIS MAN IS A LUNATIC AND MY CRAZY FATHER!"

"YOU'D KICK YOUR OWN FATHER?" She doubted slightly.

Karin decided to interrupt. "Oh don't worry about that old goat. He's not even knocked out." She continued her balancing the ball on her foot as if nothing interesting was occurring.

"No way this punk could punch my lights out!" Isshin was about to get up until Ichigo's foot delivered another blow to his face.

Karin shook her head. "Yeah he can. He's only 28 and you're over the hill."

Rukia was not sure of what was going on.

"Karin, why would you scare me like that? Dad was screaming on the phone freaking me out saying your bone was sticking out!"

"Well how else were we gonna get you over here? It's been over two months you idiot. Besides it wasn't my idea."

"I was coming for your birthdays. I do have a life and work to deal with."

Isshin woke up and stood up readily. "That's no excuse my dear boy! But I do have to ask, who is that little beauty over there?" said Issin jabbing his thumb to a confused Rukia.

"Oh Rukia, sorry. This is my obviously deranged family. This is my sister Karin and my wack job of a father, Isshin."

Isshin jumped to Rukia and hugged her tightly.

"Air, Ichigo help I can't breathe!" Rukia could hardly get out the words.

Ichigo ran to Isshin who had his arms wrapped around Rukia like tentacles and pried his all too excited father off his girlfriend.

"Wow Ichigo I take back what I said about you being a disappointment. Your taste in women has improved!"

Rukia wasn't sure is she should try and deny their relationship. They were trying to keep things quiet after all.

Just like that, Ichigo answered Rukia's question as if he had ESP. "Rukia I think it's ok if they know. They won't go blabbing their mouths… will you?"

Isshin put his distracted son in a head lock.

"Ichigo you fool! Why would you not want to scream at the top of your lungs that you're dating this gorgeous creature?" Isshin wiggled his eye brows at Rukia.

Ichigo pulled back and elbowed his dad in the stomach, causing him to bend over.

"Because you clueless idiot, she's my client as well. You know I can't date my clients."

Isshin sat up and understood what his son was getting at.

Rukia was still confused why PRs couldn't date their clients.

"Ok I have to know. Apparently both of you know the answer. Why can't people know about me dating Ichigo?"

Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets with an almost guilty look on his face.

"Shorty, if my company knew about it, then I could lose my job. Then the company would have to refund Ukitake all his money, which would bring shame to the company. Also, it would make finding you another PR difficult."

Rukia couldn't care less about her having a PR, but she didn't want Ichigo to lose his job and put stress on Ukitake. He had gone through the trouble of trying to get her name known even more. She couldn't do that to either one of them.

"Oh, I didn't know the seriousness of it."

Isshin ran back up to Rukia and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry my dear! There are ways around it, all Ichigo has to do is-"

Ichigo jumped on his father's back and held his hand over his mouth.

"Don't say that. SHUT UP you nut job!"

Isshin bucked Ichigo off his back and jolted up.

"Why are you so ashamed? I need grandchildren and another daughter in the family! Masaki and I never reached our goal of ten children. That means you must pick up the slack son!"

Rukia started to realize what Isshin was getting at.

"Oh, HA Kurosaki-sama we have only been dating for a few weeks. That's really not in the near future for us." She tried to sound apologetic to the somewhat crazy but sweet man.

Ichigo glanced over at Karin who was still messing with her soccer ball.

"Umm, where is Yuzu in all this crazy mayhem?"

"She's at some cooking class. She was trying to figure out some new recipes."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding and went over to Rukia.

"Since Karin is fine and healthy, we'll be on our way."

Isshin blocked their way out of the back yard.

"I think not! You and Rukia will stay for the day and hang out with us!"

"Old man we have-" Rukia interrupted Ichigo with pleading eyes.

"Actually Ichigo, I wouldn't mind hanging out with your family if that's ok."

Ichigo was dumbfounded at what came out of Rukia's mouth.

"Wa-Why?" It was all he could say.

Then he remembered what Rukia said about her brother and her not being able to talk and laugh the way he and his family did.

"If you want. But don't complain about your life being scarred or corrupted in anyway after hanging out with them."

Rukia flashed a smile at Ichigo that warmed his heart.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean she would have met them sooner or later right?'

Isshin hugged both Ichigo and Rukia. "Excellent! Now how's about we go in and play a game of twister."

"You old perv, stop trying to hit on my girlfriend!"

"I'm not trying to hit on her boy! I am a doctor and I have to see if she is flexible in the best ways for child bearing. I know a few moves that will heighten-"

SMACK!

Ichigo and Rukia were speechless when a soccer ball hit Isshin right in the back of his head and knocked him flat out cold.

Ichigo was relieved when his sister took care of shutting up their father. "Karin, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it; I know I don't want to hear him talking about that shit. Not forgetting to add that Rukia seems pretty cool and I'd like to see her back here."

Rukia felt a welcoming cozy feeling. She didn't know that a family could be so welcoming so soon.

A car pulled beside Rukia's car in the driveway. "Hey look, Yuzu is back from her cooking class." Karin added.

"Maybe I can convince her to cook us something for lunch, what do you say Shorty?"

"Sounds amazing, I'm starving."

* * *

Rukia could not remember the last time that she had a meal this delicious.

'My God! It's like I had an orgasm in my mouth.'

Looking at her empty plate she could understand why Ichigo said he had to watch what he ate when he came over here. You could literally explode from eating too much; Yuzu's cooking was that good.

"Rukia would you care for dessert?" Yuzu asked.

Thinking about it, Rukia would love to eat what Yuzu had prepared, but Rukia was feeling a bit full.

"I'm sorry Yuzu but I think I'll have to pass."

"Oh was the food not that good?" Her voice rang disappointment.

"Oh no! Not at all. I loved it. I just think if you put anything else on my plate that you cooked I would dive right in and I'm just a little full at this point."

Yuzu sighed relief at what Ruka had said. Turning around she cut a few pieces of apple pie and sat them on the other's plates.

When Rukia lifted her head she saw Ichigo placing his hands over his stomach right before he leaned back.

"You sure you don't want any? Yuzu won a few baking competitions with this pie. It's her own recipe." He wondered.

An eye of Rukia's glanced over at the pie, the smell was mouth watering.

"Well…" She really did feel as if she was about to pop though.

A thought came to her. "I have an idea. How's about I take a piece home with me. That way I can have it for later."

Yuzu smiled and replied. "That's a good idea Rukia. I'll get some Tupperware out and put a slice in there for you before you and Ichigo leave."

"Thanks Yuzu," chirped Rukia.

Ichigo leaned over to talk to Rukia. "I might just swipe that piece from you if you're not careful." A mischievous grin appeared on his lips

Rukia glared at Ichigo. "Touch my pie and I'll slap you back to last week."

"Are you two talking about what to name my grand kids? You know if you have a boy Rukia, you must name him after his dear old papa!" Isshin hugged Rukia around the neck from the back.

"Sorry Isshin, I was just threatening your son if he tried to take my pie later."

"Ah! A woman to keep my hopeless son inline! Rukia I love you even more with the passing minutes." Isshin danced around like a crazy lunatic near the couple.

Rukia came closer to Ichigo. "Who's the hopeless one now Kurosaki?" said Rukia as she squinted her eyes and smiled evilly at Ichigo.

Ichigo snickered back. "You. My father's opinion doesn't count. He's a nut job, remember?"

"His opinion does count. He's your father."

"Umm, that doesn't mean anything."

"Ichigo my boy, listen to your woman! They know what's best. Masaki kept me inline."

Ichigo twisted his body to his dancing fool of a father. "Trust me; this Shorty here doesn't know what's best for me."

Rukia decided that she was all of a sudden hungry for some pie and made off with Ichigo's plate and dashed down the hall.

"WOMAN! Come back here with my PIE!" he said, darting up and taking off after Rukia; Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu all looked at one another.

They couldn't contain their smiles. "Ichigo is finally loosening up! This is wonderful." Yuzu squealed in delight.

"I'm just glad he's not much of a tight ass anymore." Karin added.

Isshin helped Yuzu with the dishes and grinned at what he was pondering.

'A woman can do wonders for the heart. Ever since Masaki passed away he has felt the need to take care of everyone. Even me, his old man. He's so serious all the time. Hopefully whatever Rukia has changed in him, she'll keep doing it.'

"Gottcha!" Ichigo swept around catching Rukia by the waist just as she was about to run down the stairs.

Trying to play keep away with the pie, Rukia decided the only way for Ichigo not to get it was to devour it. She stuffed the warm pie in her mouth in one bite smearing some on the side of her face. Rukia was determined to win this battle.

As furious as he was that she ate his pie, he couldn't help but laugh when he saw her mouth covered in the gooey apple sauce.

"God you're a mess." He said backing her up against the wall.

"You shod ahv' listen to yor fafer!" She said with a mouth full.

"What are we gonna do about this? I still want desert." He inched closer rubbing his thumbs under her breasts right at her rib cage.

Rukia swallowed the substance before speaking again with a slight shudder. "Well you're not getting my piece down stairs. And I don't think you want me to feed you like a bird."

Ichigo pressed against her body even more and heaved her up like she was nothing more than a china doll.

"I'll just take the pie that's left on your mouth." Leaning down to her face, Ichigo licked the goo off the corner of her lips, trailing his tongue around her mouth. He then licked his after he was done.

"You know, I think Yuzu's pie is even better when I'm licking it off you Shorty."

Rukia was in her own little fantasy not paying attention wishing Ichigo would have done more to her.

"Uh-huh." She said shakily dropping the plate. Luckily it didn't break.

A growl was building up in Ichigo's throat and was tempted to take her against the wall right there and then.

"We should get back if you want to finish what you started here Kurosaki."

Ichigo would have grabbed her and flew out the door but then his father would have known what was going on and he didn't feel like being harassed or worse… getting sex tips from his father. Oh the humanity!

Both the aroused people rushed down stairs but on light feet.

"Hey we gotta go dad, we have some work to do. Yuzu, you wouldn't mind giving us the rest of that pie would you? Considering Shorty here took mine."

"I have another in the oven right now, so yes please take the rest of this one."

Rukia was questioning Ichigo with his eyes but soon figured out what he was probably getting at.

Ichigo and Rukia said their goodbyes and left out the front door to get in her car.

Rukia started the ignition and drove off to her apartment while Ichigo urged her to hurry home while playing at the edge of her jeans with his fingers. She had to compose herself so people would stare when they stopped at a stop light. She didn't want a When-Harry-Met-Sally moment when everyone stared at her while she had an orgasm.

* * *

"So do you have any information for me about Byakuya?"

Kaien twiddled his thumbs and looked sideways. "Well… sort of. It's more of what would Byakuya would do to Rukia if this situation were to happen."

"This might work even better. What is it?"

Kaien hesitated and then spoke. "Rukia had informed me once that if her art's profits showed a decline and wouldn't show promise to come back up that he would bring her back to his home."

"Really?" The person's eye brows rose up. "For what would have to happen for her profits to drop?"

Kaien knew that Ukitake still held her finances and that he might need to inform this person who was willing to help him. "Stealing money from the account gradually might not work if that's what you're thinking. Ukitake handles her money and there is really no way to manipulate him into handing over to someone else."

"Well then what other information can you offer me on Rukia that might help me?"

Kaien wasn't sure but he wanted Rukia back, so he spilled his guts.

"She gets her inspiration from the people around her. I tried getting her on drugs once and I thought it helped her. But I was blind to see that it didn't. I inspired her and so did her friends. When she loved me, her art work was thriving. And it usually happens when she is in love. If you look at her profits from when she spends time alone to when she's with the people she cares about, the amount differs in a pretty substantial amount."

The person across the table nodded and smiled. "This helps a lot more than I expected. Anything else you want to add in?"

"… You know how I told you that I tried getting her on drugs? She did take them; it was acid that I gave her. I don't think her brother ever knew that she did the drugs. He just knew she went through some sort of trouble during and after we broke up."

The person across from Kaien took a drink and set the glass back down. "I think this information will help a great deal in getting you back with Rukia. And in return getting me what I want."

"So when will all of this happen?"

"Patience is a virtue my friend. You of all people should know this."

Kaien sighed and looked down. "I know. I just have one favor to ask of you. Don't hurt her, physically or mentally. I just want her back."

"I wouldn't dream of it Kaien."

* * *

**A/N: So I really hope you guys liked it!**

**I do I do I dooohooooo! (ok if you ever watched _Kennan and Kel_, you know what I'm talking about!) **

**I will try to have the next chapter up next Saturday. I will be away for a while. So please make my day with some good reviews.**

**(I need them, I got a C in a class, I passed but I wish it would have been a B (I think I deserved a B in in anyways, I worked my ass off)... sad day)  
**


	16. 16 Things are Gonna Get Weird

**I DO NOT, REPEAT, DO NOT OWN BLEACH. If I did I would be filthy rich, I'm sure of it. And I am NOT filthy rich, sad day :( **

**Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I respect this man highly for his awesome ability to tell stories and draw. **

**SO sorry for the delayed chapter, but I finally got one up woohoo! It's not very long though, but hey it's a chapter, and yes I understand when people read this they're probably going t be like "huh?" This is more of a "things to come chapter" for the next three or so chapters.**

**Hope you like!**

**

* * *

  
**

"NO! No way do I think that is going to help her out Urahara."

"Who is the boss here Kurosaki?"

"You, but boss-"

"Why are you so against this?"

He couldn't really vocalize his answer to Urahara's question. The reason being that if he did then he and Rukia would be in big trouble. Not to mention that he wouldn't be able to be her PR anymore. But he didn't expect this.

Urahara snapped his fingers in Kurosaki's face. "Helloooooo? Earth to Kurosaki."

"Urahara, I just think that this is pointless. She has been out to a few events and made her appearance. She's done fine with her 'practice runs.' Why does she need to do this?"

Ichigo almost snapped his pencil under the table from the fury building up in him.

"This is not uncommon Ichigo. Dating other famous or well known people is probably one of the best ways to get your name out there. The paparazzi love to follow the whole 'love bird' scene."

Ichigo was becoming more and more uneasy with this conversation. Oh God… he was falling for this chick way more than he expected. He was never the jealous type, not really. He knew he cared about her, just not to this extent.

'_This sucks.' _He thought to himself.

Ichigo huffed and straightened his back. "Who do you have in mind then?"

Urahara's mouth began to curl in a sly smile as he tipped his hat.

"Ho ho ho. Well we thought that since they know each other and went to the same college then it would work out best if Rukia 'dated' Renji."

SNAP! The pencil broke in two and Ichigo gave himself a splinter from the broken wood.

"What was that noise?" Urahara looked around with a confused manner on his face.

Quickly, Ichigo came up with an answer to the suspicious sound.

"Just cracking my knuckles, and trying to loosen my fingers. Sorry boss."

Urahara shrugged and got back to the topic of discussion.

"Just because they know each other and went to the same college does not mean it's the best solution to get her name out even more before her art premier." Ichigo rolled his tongue in his mouth.

Urahara began to twirl his cane. "Ichigo where is your head? Of course this is a good idea. They tried dating, it didn't work at first but they stayed good friends and still see each other. With this story embellished with a few 'she realized she couldn't live without him and his dying confession of love to her' lines, the press will eat it up."

Ichigo pulled out a napkin from his pocket and wrapped his splintered finger under the table so Urahara couldn't see. He cleared his throat and brought up a point that could be problematic.

"How do you know that Rukia and Renji will go for this, _especially_ Rukia? She is stubborn and doesn't like to lie about things usually."

Urahara was still twirling his cane and smirking.

"Ahh, Ichigo. You have done well with Rukia and have done great with her publicity. Don't forget though that we are also aiming to become Byuakuya's PRs. We need for him to think that she is with someone who he trusts so he will come to her art premier and approve of them dating. Plus, we want her to be with someone who she knows so she will be comfortable with this… set up scenario."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Then how do you know that Renji will be up to this?"

The cane stopped in mid twirl and was placed under Urahara's arm in one swift movement. "I got Grimmjow to call him up and ask him about it."

Ichigo's eyes bulged right out of his head almost. Why the hell was Urahara getting Grimmjow involved with this?

"Wha- why did you ask Grim to call Renji up? Why not ask me? This is my account!"

Ichigo suddenly felt a twinge of pain referring to Rukia as some type of work, but in truth she was work from the start of this, she just became more over time.

"You have been busy and doing what needs to be done with Rukia and doing the research for Byakuya like you need to be. I asked Grimmjow because he had some spare time and agreed with enthusiasm."

'_Of course he did, he wants my account and who knows what else you moron.' _Ichigo was musing to himself.

"Calm down Ichigo. Your job is not in any risk of being taken away from you. By the way, kind of off topic, but why _is _Rukia here?"

Ichigo's eyes shifted to the direction of where his office was and wondered what ideas were spurring out of her chaotic mind. She wanted to come and think about what she could do with his office and he agreed. He was wondering if he was going to be regretting it soon. The fear of Chappy the Rabbit swathed over every inch of his office began to haunt his mind.

'_I swear if she dares to even think about putting that dust bunny in my work space…'_

"She wants to make my office more interesting. Who knows? She likes to stay busy with any type of work."

"I thought she was still working on her art?" Urahara wondered.

Ichigo shrugged, "I think she is almost done, but I don't get to see the whole thing at once."

"HA! Well I would love to see what she does with your space Ichigo. It is slightly… basic."

Chappy popped in his head once again and he rushed to his office.

Urahara had to yell at him because he was already out of the meeting office. "Hey bring her back in here tomorrow so we can discuss the Renji situation!"

"FINE!"

'_The ideas that my boss comes up with, I swear he belongs in a __funny farm__.'_

The door to Ichigo's office flew open, startling Rukia who was sitting at his desk sketching.

"Jeez Kurosaki!" Rukia grabbed at where her heart was. "Giving me a heart attack could be considered murder if you're the one who causes it."

Ichigo strolled over to the chair she was sitting at and hovered over her. No Chappy drawings. Just geometrical shapes in 2D and 3D.

"NOPE!" She sprawled her body over her sketch pad on the desk so he couldn't look at it anymore.

"I'm just slightly curious Rukia. No harm done."

Rukia sat up and twirled the chair around; with her hands clutching the sketch pad to her chest, she was sure that charcoal had smudged on her shirt, oh well. She was already a mess from finishing up her art today.

"That's not entirely true Kurosaki, curiosity killed the cat."

"Ehh but they have nine lives so they come back to life." He poked at her in the side.

"But you wouldn't, you're a man."

Ichigo bit his bottom lip and bent down to her face. "Hmmm, say it again Kuchiki. I'm what?" His voice purred in her ear. Shivers began to run up and down her neck and back. It was instantaneously that a pulsing feeling became pretty intense between her legs.

Rukia couldn't' help but freeze and squeeze her legs together. He just got to her that easily. And the funny thing was, she had no problem with it.

"Excuse me Mr. Testosterone, but we're at you're office with employees who you work with. You better be careful. Someone could walk in and see you sexually harassing me."

Ichigo nibbled at her ear and blew in it with the softness of butterfly's wings. Then he chuckled and placed his hands on her knees.

"It's only sexual harassment if you don't want me to do it. So far Shorty, you haven't pushed me away or even opposed me. In fact you've just inched closer to me with in the three seconds I've bent down face to face with you."

Rukia's face was serious and she looked like she was about to pounce. But she had the upper hand the entire time and he didn't even know it. She wasn't going to put his job at risk while they were in his office with the door still open. Yet she still wanted to have some fun, even if it is what a toddler would do.

Rukia blew a HUGE raspberry all over his face and kicked back so she was out of arms reach with Ichigo.

Ichigo had to wipe his face with his shirt's arm to clear his face of Rukia's spit. "BLECH! Gross woman! I thought I had taught you that mannerisms like that were inappropriate."

Rukia about fell on the floor with laughter, "Oh, I got you good. Admit it Kurosaki. You didn't even see it coming."

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and sighed to himself.

'_Wonderful, I think I am falling in love with a two year old!' _

"Paybacks a mother fucker and you know this all too well from previous incidences _my dear._" The tone that Ichigo used was actually scary. Scary and powerful. Scary and powerful and _sexy_.

"I can handle it Kurosaki, I'm a tough cookie." Rukia was slightly afraid, but in an excited manner. She stayed in the chair still far enough away from Ichigo where he couldn't reach her. She began to bring her knees up to her chest and was preparing for the attack.

Just then when Ichigo was about to jump on Rukia and wrestle her to the ground from the chair, Grimmjow walked in.

'_Grimmjow I will kill you, I swear I will kill you one of these days…' _Ichigo's shoulder's dropped in a defeated manner.

"Hey you two, so how is everything shaping up for your art premier my lady?" Grimmjow cooed at the flushed Rukia who was still crushing her sketch pad to her chest.

Rukia loosened her grip and stood up so things didn't look so obvious.

"Hey Grimmjow, everything is shaping up pretty good. So how is Orihime's cooking show going?"

Grimmjow passed Ichigo and didn't even bother a second look at him. He was sauntering over to Rukia like a lion to a baby antelope.

"Well in fact, that's one of the reasons I came in here to talk to you two. I have been advertising her new show lots and we're give out free tickets. Would you and anyone else be interested? It's this Friday night."

Rukia looked intrigued and thought that a night out would suffice. She had been working her tail off and finished almost a full two weeks ahead of schedule on her art work. She had plenty of free time. But she wasn't sure if it was ok with Ichigo. It was clear as day that Ichigo despised Grimmjow, and that was putting it nicely.

"Umm, well…" She twisted her mouth while thinking.

Grimmjow interrupted before she could get another word out. "Oh come on! Everyone from here will be going and their families as well."

Ichigo's eyes shot up. "What are you talking about Grimmjow? There has been no talk of the employees going to her Friday night show." He was sure he never got a memo about this.

"Well, we are filming her show over at the Lux Theater and we booked the room with tons of seats. Even though she sold over 95% of her tickets, there are still quite a few seats left. So we decided to include everyone who works here to this event. Plus their families if they want to come."

Ichigo rolled his tongue in his mouth. "I don't know. Rukia and I still have to work on some issues at hand with her publicity."

"What other issues?" Rukia chirped up. What on earth was Ichigo talking about? She thought that all was left was making a speech and presenting herself well at her own premier.

Grimmjow's smile became evil. "You didn't tell her yet, did you Kurosaki?"

"Tell me what?" Rukia was beginning to panic.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and had to restrain himself from decking Grimmjow.

"Rukia I just found this information out, and I swear it wasn't my idea. But…" Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets which irritated his splintered finger by pushing it in deeper.

"Oh God please tell me that I don't have to parade around in pink again with Yumichika!"

"You might want to do that after hearing what you have to do for the next few weeks."

Rukia was about to cower in fear.

Grimmjow snuffed a laugh.

Ichigo huffed and hoped he would still be breathing after telling her this.

"Rukia… they still want you to become slightly more popular, with the cameras and media. So what Urahara has decided to do is set up a fake relationship with someone who is well known and popular."

"Oh Jesus, I feel like I am being told by Byakuya that he has set up an arranged marriage for me." Rukia threw her hands up in the air hysterically with her sketch pad still in her hands. She looked like a toddler who desperately needed a bath.

Ichigo lowered his head just a bit. "Not a marriage… just a relationship. It would only last for a few weeks." He almost choked on the words. He wasn't too keen on the idea either.

Rukia was stunned. Could they really do this to her? And Ichigo was going along with it! She really thought about running him over in her car. Or worse, dressing him up as Chappy and making him hop around his employees.

"Do pray tell, who this other participant is?" Rukia crossed her arms over her chest.

Ichigo gulped. At least it was a close friend of hers, right? "Renji."

"Abari!?! Renji Abari!?! My colleague and friend?" She was shocked. Not completely shocked that the PRs would do this but shocked that Renji agreed to this.

"Why, that no good architect who thinks he's a God! Oh I swear that I'm buying a new tool from Kenpachi just for his torturing pleasure. Something that has 10 different spin setting, something that is slow, and that can reach up to 50 MPR."

Rukia began to plan Renji's all too soon death, she also thought about throwing Ichigo and his boss in the mix. Hell, Grimmjow seemed part of this ludicrous plan as well.

'_DOWN WITH THEM ALL!'_ She thought with a nothing short of rancorous facial expression.

Grimmjow whistled. Was he getting turned on by this hell on earth fire ball of a tinny woman?

"Looks like you got your hands full here Kurosaki, are you sure you're gonna be able to handle much more of this? Sure you don't want to share the work load?" Grimmjow edged on Ichigo who looked afraid and pissed off all at the same time. Cowardice and loathsomeness at the same time, who knew someone, could do that.

Rukia was right next to Grimmjow with a piece of charcoal in her other hand grinding it down to dust. Grimmjow's smirk was gone in a flash.

"Listen here you dyed Easter egg hair of a pompous man, when you refer to me as work, you will do it with a much more of a respective tone and manner around my presence. I may be a client and provide your company with work, but me myself, I'm not work. _You got that?_" Rukia brought her hand up to her mouth and blew the now newly finely grounded charcoal in her hand at his face.

Ichigo's smile from Rukia blowing charcoal in Grimmjow's face was gone faster than Grimmjow's was when Rukia turned toward Ichigo.

Rukia glared at Ichigo when turning around and jabbed a finger in his chest.

"And you, you naturally bleached out moron. Why didn't you tell me sooner? We're you planning on waiting until the day of when Renji showed up? Did anyone think about consulting me before choosing this all too popular person to be followed by the paparazzi with?"

"Rukia its Renji, why is that so bad? At least it is with someone who you know and like as a friend."

"That's not the point!" Rukia grabbed her hair in her hands with the sketch pad still in one and pulled in frustration.

"Rukia I'm sorry, it just-"

Ichigo was abruptly cut off when Orihime bounced in the room next to Grimmjow, who resembled a chimney sweeper right now.

"Hiiiiiii! Grimmjow did you tell them- what on earth happened to you? You know what; I don't want to know. I shouldn't be surprised anymore by your crazy antics. Rukia and Ichigo, did the extra from the chimney sweeping scene in Marry Poppins tell you about the extra tickets?" Orihime jabbed her thumb in the direction of Grimmjow.

Rukia and Ichigo were silent when she spoke. Rukia was still upset at what was planned for her and Ichigo was still in a state of trying to calm her down, even though he wasn't happy with the situation at hand either.

Ichigo spoke up and slapped on a fake smile to break any tension. "Yeah, that's great about your cooking show Orihime. That's more than a few full houses. The Lux Theater holds a tremendous amount of people. Congratulations."

Orihime slightly blushed and beamed her sweet smile. "Thank You Ichigo. So are you gonna be able to come? How about your family? Rukia?"

Rukia's head hurt and she wasn't very attentive at the moment. Right now all Rukia wanted to do was go burry herself in some other form of work and bust her ear drums out with music. But so she could spare herself of Orihime's pleases for her to come to her show she quickly agreed.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. Can't wait Orihime." Rukia smiled sweetly so it looked genuine to the auburn colored hair woman in front of her.

"Yaaaah! You guys are gonna love it! Here are the tickets. And Ichigo here are three extra tickets for your family if they want to come ok. The more the merrier. Let me know if you guys need any more ok!" With that Orihime bounced off while dragging Grimmjow behind her to go give other tickets away to the other employees.

Ichigo and Rukia stood in his office in complete silence.

Rukia went to Ichigo's desk and got her keys to her apartment. "I'm gonna go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll drive you home." Ichigo grabbed his keys and was put to a halt by Rukia's face.

"No, I want to walk home please. It'll give me some time to cool off and right now that's what I need. Not to mention I need to call Renji and have a chat with him."

Ichigo make a face only he could make. "Rukia it's far from your house. I'm not letting you walk by yourself. You might be upset and honestly I can't blame you. But for my sake of knowing you're safe, please let me drive you to your apartment."

"Fine. But I want to be alone tonight ok. I just need some alone time." Rukia walked out the door to the elevators.

"If that's what you really want Rukia." Ichigo whispered as she left the room. He was still s tiny bit confused. Sure, he could understand Rukia being frustrated with the situation but at least it was with a friend, a close one at that. Even though Ichigo was not happy that he had to "share" Rukia, it wouldn't be for real. And not that long. There had to be something else bothering her.

* * *

Rukia reached the elevators alone and waited for Ichigo.

'_I feel like a whore who is getting passed around. I'm actually with someone I care about and he didn't even try to change his boss' mind about this. Now I have to go around parading with Renji as his… supposed girlfriend. I don't feel comfortable with this.'_

Rukia waited patiently for Ichigo to meet her at the elevators. As they both got on, Ichigo did a small but unexpected gesture.

He lightly kissing her on top of the head and breathing in her scent. Rukia sighed and leaned into him just a tad, just enough for him to know that she would later forgive him. Because she was looking down, Rukia noticed the splinter in Ichigo's finger.

She returned his gesture with her own by bringing up his hand to her lips and kissing the splintered finger.

However, their small and what seemed no big deal act was caught by someone. Orihime, who was still passing around tickets, saw the two's affectionate gesture right before the doors closed.

* * *

Please don't be too rough on me, I still hope you guys enjoyed it. GREEN EYED TABBY, YOU ROCK! THANKS FOR BEING MY BETA READER!!!

HOPE ALL IS WELL!

I'm going to take this damn caps off now and give back this laptop to my friend who says I'm hoarding her shit.

Like I said I hope you guys like it.

-ljnorthern


	17. READER'S INFO!

HEY GUYS!

Ok so here is the deal, I actually have been working on the story over the past few months and have hit some writer's block stops but nothing too bad. It's taking extra long because I have a job and I am getting ready to start back up school for my Masters. So sometime this month, preferably sometime in the next two weeks, there WILL be an update, I promise. I apologize for it taking so long but the real world is defiantly sucking up most of my time. So like I said there will be an update soon! Thank you all for reading my story, it means a lot to me and I LOVE reading the comments. They make my day and I like knowing that people like to take the time out of their day to read my story! WOOHOO!

Love You Guys!

-ljnorthern


End file.
